Keeper of the Dunedain
by XinnLajgin
Summary: Harry Potter is now sixteen years old and ready to face his destiny. But at what price journey to middle earth where Harry must find himself again. don't be afraid to read its not as cliche as it sounds please reveiw!
1. Home

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from the Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter

In a quiet little house on number four Privet Drive lived a family. It composed of three people, a father Mr. Vernon Dursley, a mother Mrs. Petunia Dursley and a son Dudley Dursley. The little family prided themselves on being normal ' thank you very much', but they had a secret. And they were terrified anyone would find out about it including the secret himself. Ironically fate could not be swayed by their precious ignorance and greed. In the smallest bed room of the Dursley 's home was Harry Potter.

Completely shrouded in darkness a now sixteen-year-old Harry thought of the day he was told he was not what the Dursley 's wanted him to believe.

'You're a wizard Harry', those simple words had changed his life forever.

Five years had passed since that faithful night Hagrid had told him the truth and had introduced him to the life of a wizard. He lost much since that day most recently was his godfather Sirius Black. Harry willfully shut out all thoughts of Sirius and concentrated on staying balanced as he did push ups while doing a handstand. There was little else to do since the Dursley 's locked him up as soon as he had returned from his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Oh, they treated him humanly or as close to humanly that they could stomach ' for the likes of him' they just kept him hidden. That was fine by him considering his only friends were at Hogwarts. Harry had no use in going out except when night came and he would get fresh air. A soft scratching at his window captured Harry's attention.

He deftly flipped onto his feet and went to the window and opened it to let in a beautiful snow-white owl. Harry wore nothing else save his baggy brown pants. Though the cool night air nipped at his skin Harry enjoyed the feeling opposed to the stuffiness of his room.

" Hello Hedwig have a good flight", he asked.

Immediately the said owl flew to Harry's right shoulder. Hedwig hooted happily and rubbed her feathered face against Harry's.

" What's this?" Harry removed two parcels that were tied to Hedwig 's back.

He walked across the hard wood floor to his desk Hedwig fluttered to rest atop of her cage while Harry set the packages down on his desk. Quietly he turned on his lamp unworried of his relative's wrath. The smaller of the two packages had plain wrapping paper and a fancy script that spelled out his name. When Harry opened the package there were two things inside a note and a necklace. The necklace was made of a thin silver chain and a single red star gem laced with silver engravings hanging from it. After staring at the necklace for a bit Harry read the letter that was with it.

Dear,

Harry this is the necklace of Sangreojos a powerful but little known creature of the wizarding world. It is said that she fell in love with a young wizard from the dark ages before even Hogwarts. They wed and bore a daughter. But Sangreojos was immortal and without a means to give the same life to her beloved wizard Hiatus. So when it was his time to take that inevitable journey that all mortals must take Sangreojos shed a tear of blood and faded into nothingness. Her magic infused into her blood and became this jewel that is before you now.

It was created from the wish that lived on through their child. ' May the earth shake, the winds howl, the waters churn, and the fires burn but all that live will know not my fate'. Her wish was that no one would feel the pain she experienced, losing a loved one. Harry this pendant may not be able to heal your heart but it can heal your eyes and perhaps you'll see you're not alone and maybe just maybe you'll make her wish come true happy birthday Harry.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry grip tightened around the note. Of course the headmaster would notice his constant state of withdrawal. Again Harry shut his eyes against the memories that berated at the back of his head. No! He hollered in his mind 'I have no more tears left to cry'. Harry took in a slow breath and exhaled shakily. Hedwig hooted softly trying to comfort her master.

" I'm alright," he told his beloved pet.

The young wizard hesitantly opened the larger of the two packages Hedwig delivered. It was a gold colored box tied shut with a brown ribbon an envelope was attached to the bow at the top of the box. Harry opened the envelope and read the letter that was inside.

Dear,

Harry first and foremost happy birthday. I know the last few months have been hard on you so with the help of the Weasleys I hope this will cheer you up. Go on look inside.

Your friend Hermione

So Harry put down the note and did as it instructed. Once the ribbon and lid was removed Harry gasped and removed the contents of the box one at time. First was a pair of boots that flared out at the ankle to the shin with one giant green jewel embedded into each cuff of the shoes. Next was a cream colored shirt with black sleeves and gold flowering design at the collar and shoulders where the black sleeves and cream colored upper torso met.

Harry lined the boots on the floor and laid the shirt on his bed. He looked inside the box again and pulled out black fingerless gloves and a pair of matching black pants. The boy who lived smiled slightly and put the pants and gloves on his bed, last was a wand holster made of dragon hid. Harry immediately strapped it to his forearm and retrieved his wand from its hiding place and holstered it. Then he noticed another note at the bottom of the box. Harry pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and read it.

Dear,

Harry happy birthday mate. All of us contributed to making this gift for you. Hermione, Mum, and Ginny made you those clothes. Charlie chose the fabric and made your wand holster and Bill gave Mum those stones that are sewn on your shoes. Even Percy and Dad helped me make those gloves. Now you'll look like a real wizard and not have to wear those clothes that those awful muggles give you. Mum asked if you could stay with us again but Dumbledore said no. But hey no worries I'll see you at Diagon alley.

Ron

Harry smiled sadly before folding up the note and setting it down on his desk. Then he looked upon the necklace Dumbledore had given him.

" What do you think Hedwig? Should I even considering trusting him".

The snowy owl flew to Harry's shoulder once more. She hooted as if to say ((yes)). The only survivor of the lord Voldemort's direct wrath sighed tiredly.

' To many questions' Harry thought ' I must test myself before I question the value of others'.

So he removed his glasses and slid the necklace around his throat before fastening it. Suddenly Harry felt a tingling sensation run through him and his sight became more focused. He could see more clearly than he had in years even with glasses. The sensation soon ended and Harry looked at the world around him with new eyes.

" Wicked" he breathed with a genuine smile.

Hedwig hooted in agreement and nibbled on his ear with affection. Just then a barn owl swept into Harry's room. It dropt a book unto his bed and flew out the window from wince it came. Curious to see what the package was Harry picked it up from his bed. It was a small hardback book with a rich purple cover. Emblazed in muted blue on the cover was the title: Ancient Magic's basic in the skills of Magic controlled by Will power Alone.

Inside the front cover was a memento from Mad eye Moody. It said: You'll be needing this boy. By order of the Head minister of the ministry of magic you are given special permission to use your power outside of Hogwarts. Constant vigilance Potter constant vigilance always remember that. Harry looked at the book excitedly.

" Well I guess things are looking up after all Hedwig".

Suddenly uncle Vernon could be heard storming down the hall toward his room. As quickly as he could Harry hid all his new things and Hedwig flew into her cage sensing his urgency. When the mammoth pig that was Harry's uncle burst into his room Harry was sitting on his bed pretending not to do anything.

" BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Vernon bellowed.

" Just sitting here sir, I couldn't sleep" Harry said as meekly as he could muster.

These nightly visits had become a tradition for Harry and his uncle. The fat tub of lard would find a reason to yell at him then punish him by lessoning the meals Harry could eat. But there was something distinctly different about this visit Harry could feel it.

Then out of the corner of his eye Harry saw his horse faced aunt. A red bruising adorned her right cheek. Her normally tidy silk nightgown was in shambles. A foul stench filled his nostrils and Harry finally figured out what was setting his senses off. Vernon was drunk.

He tentatively looked up into the beady eyes of his uncle only to see an unchecked rage.

" YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE- " abruptly Vernon blindly attacked Harry.

He evaded Vernon's first blow with the swiftness afforded him during his five years as seeker. But as Harry looked to his aunt for help Vernon had just enough time to punch Harry in the face. The blow sent Vernon's only nephew flying into the wall right next to the door where Petunia stood in petrified horror.

Vernon didn't give him any chance to recover, Harry soon after found he being kicked in the stomach reputably. Harry had been beaten before but not this badly. Hedwig screeched unable to do anything else since her cage door was locked. Vernon turned to the owl with murderous thoughts and slurred curses.

" Leave her alone" Harry struggled to even get to his knees.

Vernon turned around again to face Harry his face was an odd mixture of purple orange and red.

" YOU ARE NOTHING YOU HERE ME".

Mr. Dursley's voice shook the very foundation of number four Privet drive. He spat in Harry's face and placed his enormous boot on the back of Harry's head forcing him back to the unforgiving cold wood of the floor.

Then Vernon proceeded to take off his belt and beat Harry. The buckle tore into Harry's back making trails of blood as he was thrashed.

" YOU ARE JUST A NO GOOD FREAK OF NATURE". " YOU DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE BORN, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE YOU NO GOOD DILINQUINT".

As Vernon raved on in his drunkenness Harry focused inward away from the pain as he stared into the eyes of his mother's sister.

_I come back home just to be alone _

_Cause I know your not there_

_And I know that you don't care_

_I can hardly wait to leave to leave this place_

Tears began to roll done Petunia's face. But the wife of Vernon Dursley was unable to move from where she stood. The child she had called weak and a freak of nature was being stronger than she ever could be. Petunia couldn't turn away from those eyes of his, the eyes that had once belonged to her sister.

_No matter how hard I try_

_Never satisfied _

_This is not my home _

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

Harry could still hear Hedwig's frantic screeching; he could feel the searing burn of Vernon's belt, and he could see the pitying tears of Petunia. In his mind Harry scoffed, ' I don't need your pity'. But he was unable to voice his thoughts due to Vernon's beating. Where was Dumbledore to protect him, where were the rest of his so-called family?

By the time you get home I am already stoned 

_You turn of the T.V_

_And you scream at me_

_I can hardly wait till you get off my case_

Petunia held herself as she continued to watch her sister's son be tormented. He did nothing to deserve this but Petunia's jealousy of her sister blinded her to this fact till now. But what could she do? Her own husband had defiled her and she could not stop him. It was at that moment that she made a decision.

_No matter how hard I try_

_Never satisfied _

_This is not my home _

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

Harry watched with horror as Petunia attacked her husband. Though he disliked his aunt, would even venture to say he hated her Harry still cared for his aunt Petunia. And he knew as he watched her smack Vernon, kicked him and, tried to get his big beefy body off of Harry that if he didn't do something Petunia would die. But what could he do? As Vernon grabbed his wife by her throat something inside of Harry snapped.

Harry began to glow an eerie orange light. A pain filled scream became a thunderous roar and human limbs shortened and became powerful muscles. Black hair became a thick mane and almost marble like skin became white fur. Harry in his desperation had become a lion animigus. He now sunk his deadly claws into Vernon's leg acting on pure instinct. When Vernon dropped Petunia Harry leapt atop Vernon and ripped open his throat before the drunkard could scream.

Petunia half sat half laid strewn on the floor crying her eyes out. Slowly Harry backed away from his uncle's corpse and reverted back to his human form. Harry was numb.

' I killed him, I killed my uncle' he thought over and over again.

Even as he went to the bathroom to wash away all the signs of fatigue and blood the fact was distant to him like a dream. It continued as he went back to his room and dressing in the new clothes and gear that he received for his birthday fully aware that his aunt was still there crying. After putting on his black cloak Harry freed Hedwig who somberly flew onto his right shoulder.

Just when Harry was about to leave his room via the window Petunia stopped him.

" Where will you go? " she sobbed.

Harry froze mid jump and closed his eyes before taking the plunge.

" I don't know " he replied softly.

Harry landed on the soft grassy front lawn leaving the place he was ashamed to call home. He didn't know where he was going but he did know it would be far away from there, far from the wizarding world and far from the pain that haunted him. It was time to be on his own.

_No matter how hard I try_

_Never satisfied _

_This is not my home _

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, home this house is not a Home; home this house is not a hom_e

_- Home by Three days grace_


	2. Run away

Two weeks had past since Vernon Dursley had been pronounced dead. Petunia Dursley stood before the grave of her murdered husband. Dudley hugged her wailing at how much he wanted his daddy back. The funeral had been over hours ago but Petunia and her son had remained. She stared at the grave of her husband with acute numbness. That was the way it was since Harry left the Dursley household. Petunia didn't know what to feel. She was furious at Vernon for becoming drunk, ashamed by the fact that she and her husband had inflicted such pain on Harry, and afraid that some one would find out about the truth about Vernon's death.

((Flashback)): It had been no more than ten minutes that Harry left that a dark haired man had appeared in the room with a faint pop. He looked ill in his ragged clothes and dark circles under his eyes. But Petunia didn't care she had not moved from the spot that she had been dropped. The now widowed woman stared at the corpse that was her husband.

"_Oh God" the man exclaimed when he saw Vernon's body lying on the floor._

_He approached Petunia slowly. _

" _What has happened here, where is Harry?" The urgency in this man's voice momentarily snapped Petunia out of her staring._

_She turned to look at the intruder with tear stained eyes. _

" _Vernon was drunk, he tried to hurt the boy," she croaked. _

_The man was visibly shaking now. From anger or fear Petunia didn't know. This mysterious person obviously cared for her nephew, and then Petunia remembered this man._

_He was one of the men with Harry when they came to pick him up from the train station " He ran away"._

_Remus Lupin stared down at the pitiful excuse of a woman before him._

_Blood was splattered across her face and there was bruising on her neck. It was obvious that she had fought against this colossal man. ' But how could she survive, had Harry used his magic to save her'. His question was soon answered by the belt he saw that lay prone on the floor with blood and pieces of flesh upon its buckle. It was a sufficient enough weapon for a desperate woman to wield. Remus was silent for a moment watching as Petunia lapsed back into silence._

"_Who killed Vernon Petunia?" he finally asked her._

_Petunia continued to stare at Vernon hypnotized by the still flowing blood on the floor. " I did" she lied._

((Flashback))

Petunia still didn't know what possessed her to lie and say that she had slain her husband. The man who had appeared in her house had obviously cared for Harry as did the rest of the people who came to her house soon after. People like Professor Dumbledore and Alaster Moody were Harry's teachers. Then for the first time Petunia was properly introduced to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley who had become surrogate parents to Harry. They all kept asking her about him and the events prier to their arrival. They all were furious at what they heard but kept their tempers under lock and key as she told them what had happened. But Petunia kept the fact Harry had somehow turned into a lion and killed Vernon to herself. Professor Dumbledore had come up with a cover story for the local authorities and had offered to alter her memory. Petunia declined,' I must live with the guilt of my actions'.

Miles away a black hooded figure sat alone in a crowded pub inside the Leaky Cauldron. A snowy white owl sat on his right shoulder hooting pleasantly. Two men a few tables away were having a conversation that captured the lone figure's attention.

" Did you hear Earl Harry Potter's aunt killed her husband? The old bastard of a muggle had tried to hurt the boy who lived".

The silent figure's hands tremble slightly under the table.

Earl nodded solemnly; "They said Mr. Potter ran off and has yet to be found".

" Can't they track his magic" Earl's friend asked.

" That's the thing the boy hasn't used his power at all since that night Pete".

The hooded figure relaxed slightly and patted the feathered chest of the owl on his shoulder.

"Smart one that boy" Pete agreed.

The cloaked figure stood from his seat the owl glided from his shoulder to the back door where the hooded one soon followed. As soon as the door shut behind him Harry Potter removed his hood. Hedwig his ever-faithful pet stared at him with what seemed to be agitation.

"Don't give me that look Hedwig I'm not going back" he met Hedwig's stare with a withering look of his own.

The snowy owl gave a disapproving hoot but quieted afterward nonetheless. Harry took out an envelope from his cloak and placed it in his own mouth. Ever since he killed his uncle Harry had tried to figure out how he could transform. On the third night of his self-exile Harry figured out that it was his desperation that caused it and he instinctually had touched his inner beast. Now Harry tried to remember how it felt two nights ago to see someone he cared about suffering. He remembered feeling helpless, angry, and afraid. The same knot from two weeks ago tightened in his stomach. Slowly Harry began to turn into a lion. He could feel his internal organs rearranging themselves to accommodate his new body. Instead of a groan Harry let out a low growl as his vocal cords began to change. Both clothes and skin faded from sight and was replaced by white fur. Harry's black hair became a wild mane that covered his only marking, the lighting bolt scare on his forehead. The only thing that remained unchanged was the pendant of Sangreojos, which now fit snugly around his broad throat like a collar.

Harry focused his magical energy to his paws calling on what little he learned from Alaster's gift in such a short time. Diagon alley didn't need for a wand to open it. It merely needed magic to touch it. And now Harry didn't rely on his wand so much because he could focus his powers into his hands. The experience was exhausting but for Harry's current plan necessary. He stood up on his hind legs and tapped the brick that was three spaces above and two spaces across from the trash. Then he stood back and watched as the wall open up to Diagon alley. Hedwig fluttered down to rest on Harry's shoulder once again intent on staying close to him. Even as they entered the alley Harry ignored the stares that were directed at his way. He could admit that he and Hedwig must have been quite a sight. To see a lion let alone a white one walking down the street with an owl on its shoulder was strange even by wizarding standards. But Harry wasn't concerned by that now. He had to get to Gringotts and get out as quickly and efficiently as possible. It wasn't long before Harry reached his desired destination.

Even though Harry could sense how put off by his arrival the goblins were Harry was treated no differently than if he were human. He was escorted to one of the counters where a free goblin wiggled out of his high stool and approached Harry. The goblin extended his hand palm up " well hand it over lets see what your master wants". The boy who lived wanted to laugh but held back the impulse fully aware he'd probably growl instead. So he dropped the envelope into the goblin's extended hand. Hedwig hooted softly and jumped from Harry's shoulder to sit next to him on the floor. The goblin opened the envelope and read the letter inside. Then he stared back and forth between Harry and the letter. This time Harry did growl.

" Alright, alright don't rush me beast," the goblin snapped as he walked to one of the rooms that led to the vaults.

Harry huffed softly amused by the antics of this particular goblin. A few minutes later the goblin returned carrying a leather satchel above his head. He seemed to be struggling with the bag that was almost twice his size.

"Tripling get over here and help me" the goblin called.

The goblin called Tripling was much younger than the goblin that carried the satchel. He sprinted with ease up to the one who called him over " Yes Mr. Gorgon".

Tripling helped Gorgon lift the satchel and walk it over to Harry.

" Alright now beast stand up so we can put this on you" Harry did as he was told studiously ignoring the fact that the goblin had called him beast yet again.

Tripling helped Gorgon throw the satchel across Harry's back and buckle it to his upper and lower torso. Hedwig watched them with hoots that were her version of laughter. Harry however did not find this situation funny and glared at Hedwig. Once the satchel was secure the goblins stepped back. " Go on now all the request were met," said Tripling. Harry nodded his massive head and trotted off with Hedwig flying not far behind. Outside Harry swiftly ducked into a dark alley when he saw the familiar sight of Albus Dumbledore striding down the street. The headmaster's eyes no longer twinkled as Harry remembered. Instead, those blue eyes were indistinct and clouded over with worry. To the left of Albus was Auther Weasley and to his right was Mad eye Moody.

" We need find Harry quickly, he is unsafe on his own".

" We know Weasley calm done Potter can take care of himself" Harry heard Albus sigh, " I'm afraid you are both right, Harry may very well be able to take care of himself, but he is still a child still innocent even with all the things he shouldn't be forced to bare".

Both of Dumbledore's companions quieted at this.

" We need to split up, Molly, Minerva, Hagrid, and Remus won't be able to cover much ground anymore than us" said the old wizard.

Mad eye hobbled forward his magical eye swiveling, " Right then I'll go to Gringotts the boy is sure to have stopped there".

" I'll check in with Cornelius I'll catch up with you two later" Auther walked away.

Albus stood alone in the street yet the passer Byers paid no heed to his presence as they continued with their daily lives. Harry watched the people that walked around the famed headmaster of Hogwarts without so much as a thought. They were afraid Harry could practically taste it in the air. The conformation of the dark lord's return had rocked the wizarding world. And the ministry as well as the rest of the wizarding world was in a state of just coming out of denial. Harry would sit in the wizarding pubs listening to the people spread rumors over drinks. Cornelius was a politician not a warrior it was obvious that he didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. 'But now is not the time for reflection' he mused. Slowly Harry turned back to his human form. As his chest flattened and his waist shrunk the satchel fell to his ankles. Harry stepped out of the satchel and hoisted onto his left shoulder and as if on cue Hedwig took her place on his right shoulder.

As Harry walked forward he pulled his hood over his head. 'Time to end this' he thought but just as Harry was within arms length of Albus an explosion erupted through Diagon alley. Harry dropped the satchel, which had been filled with wizarding money. Cracks in the ground began to form and people screamed in complete terror as the dark mark appeared in the sky. Harry began to feel a slightly burning sensation from his scar. 'Not now' he thought in pure desperation.

" By Merlin" the look of anger as destructive as the thunder god himself came to settle on the face of Albus Dumbledore.

And it was this face that Harry focused on to push pass his pain. Then Harry turned around and followed his mentor's line of sight. Floating in the sky was Lord Voldemort himself with at least twenty of his death eaters.

" Go Hedwig" he urged his owl but she would not budge.

All the other people had tried to run away only to be surrounded by green magical flames only some made it into Gringotts.

" You cannot want to leave so soon," said the malevolent dark wizard as he and his followers descended to the ground outside the fire.

All of the death eater's wands were out and aiming at the poor witches and wizards cowering at the very sight of the dark wizards.

" Go get help Hedwig now!" Harry hissed softly. But his beloved owl would not listen she merely dug her claws deeper into his shoulder.

Voldemort stepped closer to the fire a sadistic smile twisted on his serpentine lips.

" Where are you professor? Come out and play".

Harry didn't stop Albus as the old wizard moved passed him and the rest of the frightened crowd. He knew that if he weren't careful they would all die. So Harry kept his head bowed low as he tried to urge his feathered friend to fly away. Albus stopped when all that stood in between him and his former student was the fire.

" Where is your wand old man?" Voldemort asked snidely.

In answer Dumbledore took out his wand from his sleeve and threw it to the dark lord.

" Why are you here Tom?" Voldemort caught his wand and snapped it in two before dropping it to the ground.

There was no use in asking where were the Aurors Albus already knew they were most likely dead. Voldemort took out his own wand and aimed at Dumbledore's heart.

" To kill you of course," he answered.

" Hedwig he's going to die at least get off of me so I can fight" Harry whispered harshly.

Hedwig gave a soft mournful hoot before disengaging from Harry's shoulder and fluttering to the ground. Without another moment to do without Harry focused his magical energy into his hands once again. Harry closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer before raising his arms and letting bolts of electricity fly from his fingertips. Albus and the rest of the crowd fell to the ground in pure shock

The death eaters didn't know what hit them and neither did Voldemort. For some strange reason the bolts of lightening shot from this stranger targeted only them. Though the death eaters all died within seconds of contact of this lightening the dark lord was not so easily defeated. Still standing Voldemort tried to use a counter curse to send the lightening back at the cloaked figure. But when the last of his efforts were met with success the stranger muttered something under his breath and a magical shield surrounded the stranger and the rest of the crowd. The lightening bounced off of the shield and straight into a hobbling Mad-eye.

" Alaster!" Dumbledore watched in horror as the old aurora sank to the ground and died.

"RELEASE!" the shield dissipated and the stranger fired what seemed to be a giant beam of light that consumed the dark lord who screamed in agony.

The wind and dust kicked up around them and the magical flames around them along with the dark mark disappeared. Albus stood up and brushed off his robes he looked at where Voldemort once stood and turned to the stranger whose face he could not see. The cloaked figure let his arms drop to his sides. Albus could hear his heavy breathing and knew very well who it was even if he didn't show his face. Wordlessly the hero collapsed into the waiting arms of Dumbledore.

Albus sunk to the ground and removed the hood from Harry's head. Hedwig quickly waddled over to where Harry lay and nipped at his prone hand. The crowd came closer to look upon the face of their hero and gasped. Here lay a beautiful young man even though his face was covered in blood. Long glossy black hair flowed easily passed his shoulder blades. White skin looked almost supernatural against his current attire. Tall with a chiseled whipcord build but what captured their attention was a now bleeding reopened injury on his forehead in the shape of a bolt of lightening. Their savior was none other than Harry Potter.


	3. I died now what

The crowd was shocked into silence.

"Harry wake up" Albus pleaded softly.

The boy who lived opened his eyes though his vision was obscured by blood.

" I just wanted to say goodbye Albus".

His voice was weak with exhaustion and his body was rot with fatigue. The headmaster's eyes were filled with dread and pain as he looked at Harry.

" Save your strength it is not your time to go", Dumbledore said confidently.

But Harry could feel the tremble of his hand and hear the tremor of his voice. ' Denial is not an ocean in the Nile' he mused.

Harry shook his head slowly, " With all of the people I care about either dead or safe there is nothing left to keep me living".

" You have not yet known what it means to actually live" Albus retorted.

Harry's smile turned into a painful grimace as the throbbing in his head returned ten fold.

" I know what it means to love, to hate, to cherish life, and now find peace in death that is more than enough for me" Harry argued weakly.

Dumbledore's eyes darkened in despair for the boy whom he came to look upon as a son.

" And what of those you leave behind hmm, what will they do" the headmaster asked angrily.

Harry gave a painful cough, his magical energy was drained and the wound in his skull was unbearable.

" It is up to them Albus not me, but tell me this whatever happened to the daughter of Sangreojos".

Dumbledore was surprised by the change of subject but replied nonetheless.

" She lived longer than most mortals and had a daughter of her own who bared the necklace until her own death".

Harry nodded, " Let me guess her name was Lily".

Dumbledore chuckled and the twinkle in his eyes returned. " Your grandfather on your mother's side had remarried after the death of his first wife-".

" Aunt Petunia's mother" Harry concluded.

Dumbledore smiled sadly as he watched Harry slowly loss all his strength.

" Tell them I will see them all again, someday".

Harry's voice grew weak and hollow as a dry wind and his lips trembled in effort to speak.

Dumbledore nodded, " I promise Harry" he said knowing Harry spoke of the members of the D.A and the Weasley family.

With a last shuttering breath Harry Potter the boy who lived hero of the wizarding world died. His eyes were open and unseeing as he stared up at his former mentor. Dumbledore sighed in tired sorrow. Hedwig hooted softly and cuddled closer to her now dead owner. And it was at that moment that a tear of blood escaped Harry's eye and hit the ground. The earth beneath them began to shake everyone including Dumbledore staggered away from Harry's corpse.

But Hedwig would not move, it didn't matter to what end Hedwig would always follow Harry. Fire and water appeared out of thin air circling closer to Harry with each pass. None of the onlookers could move as they watched this event play out before their eyes. Suddenly a miniature tornado took form around Harry's corpse uniting the fire and water. Men and Women screamed as they were forced back by the powerful gust of wind, water, fire and pieces of debris were hurled at them. And just as swiftly as the phenomena come, it was gone taking Harry and Hedwig with it.

((Valenor))

" Look it is one of the wizards".

" But he is so young and with a familiar".

" He bears the blood of the (Eldar) he can yet be saved come let us restore him".

"His fate is not ours to tamper with Earendil or do you not sense the blood of the (Edain) coursing through his veins".

The one called Earendil scoffed, " He is dead to his world Melian and will not find rest in death will you have him lost forever".

" And what of his familiar" retorted Melian

Earendil was silent for a moment. He stared at the young wizard who floated above their heads.

" His familiar is his guide and middle earth will need all the help it can get in these dark times ahead," he said finally.

"Oh Earendil" sighed his companion.

Earendil smiled and offered his hand to Melian. Melian took Earendil's offered hand and smiled. Earendil removed a small glass bottle from his robes and opened it. A blinding light shot out from the bottle and hit Harry and Hedwig, who were somehow suspended in midair.

" Light of Silmaril restore this life", " Grant him a new chance at life to know true life, true love".

"WHO CLAIMS THIS CHILD" boomed a mysterious voice.

Melian stepped forward, " I do he is elf-kin".

" THEN NAME HIM THUS FORTH HE BE KNOWN BY IT HERE AFTER" bellowed the voice.

" He shall be called Malrendil for though he know us not we are his parents in spirit".

The light exploded showering onto Earendil and Melian as they smiled up at the unaware child who was now floating away to the east.

'Be at peace our dear son our dear Malrendil middle earth awaits' thought Earendil.

((Middle earth))

When Hedwig woke up the first thing she noticed was that they were in a forest. Then she noticed that she was lying on Harry's chest and that he was breathing. For that alone the owl gave a hoot of happiness and proceeded to waddle up to his face and nip at his nose. At first Harry was unresponsive then Hedwig screeched in frustration.

That, had woken him " What, who, where!" he exclaimed.

Harry sat up abruptly knocking Hedwig off of him. Almost mechanically Harry's hand flew up to his forehead. He felt a wet sticky substance clinging to his forehead but his scar was no longer bleeding. Hedwig whistled in indignity and flew up to a nearby tree.

Harry was too busy being in shock to notice, " I'm alive?"" but how".

Having enough of his shock Hedwig flew down to Harry's shoulder and bit his ear.

" That hurt Hedwig what in the bloody hell was that for" he hissed.

Hedwig glared at her owner in annoyance and whistled.

" Alright already I know what fuck you sounds like in any language this is not the time to start with me" he warned her.

Hedwig just gave a dismissive click of her beak. Harry sighed and stood up. And for the first time he got a good look at their surroundings. They were in a forest of some kind with a thick grove of trees and an abundance of animals.

Harry could here the water of a nearby stream beating against rocks. He walked toward the sound wanting to wash the blood from his face. Hedwig took flight ahead of him to make sure there was no danger. Harry pulled up his right sleeve and sighed in relief when he saw that he still had his wand.

When Harry reached the stream Hedwig was they're waiting for him. Harry smiled at his loyal owl before kneeling at the stream and cupping water in his hands to wash his face. Once his face was clean Harry stared at his reflection. He hadn't seen his own face in the mirror for months.

His face had lost what little baby fat it had and his skin was as pale as snow. His eyes were no longer hidden behind the framing of his glasses and were to his surprise narrow. His hair was no longer wild but long hanging well past his shoulders. Yet his scar remained unchanged despite the fact that it had tore open during his fight with Voldemort. Harry touched his face laughing softly when he thought what Cho might have said had she seen him now. Then he frowned he was definitely far from any place he knew and his last memory was of dying in the arms of Dumbledore.

In anger Harry splashed his reflection. ' Why couldn't I have just died' he screamed mentally. Harry stood up and began to pace back and forth furiously unaware of the eyes of a child watching him from across the stream. Aragorn son of Arathorn hid in a small bush. He had wandered off from camp in search of butterflies against his mother's wishes.

What did they expect he was only two years old for Christ sake? But instead of finding butterflies the young gondorian prince found something better. He had seen the white owl fly to the stream and take a drink. Aragorn hid in a bush so he would not scare it away just like his father taught him. Then a few minutes later Aragorn saw a tall stranger come out of the forest.

And wasn't Aragorn surprised when the owl didn't seem to fear the stranger. No the owl and the stranger seemed to know each other. Aragorn watched as the stranger wiped away blood from his face and then stare at his reflection. Then the man splashed his reflection and began to pace.

The boy didn't know what to think of this strangely dressed man who seemed to hold the affection an owl. Aragorn watched as the owl hooted and the man responds by giving a weak smile. It was at this moment that Aragon sees the stranger's face fully. To the two year old he looked like the fabled elves of his mother's bedtime stories.

This stranger was the first (Edan) that he ever seen with eyes that were green. His skin was pale and glowing in the mid morning light. But what caught Aragorn's attention was the scar on the stranger's forehead. It was shaped like a bolt of lightening and he wondered how the man got it.

"Aragorn!" " Where are you"? The child huffed in annoyance it was his mother.

Gilraen the fair ran through the forest looking for her only son. Arathorn was with the twin sons of Elrond speaking of which road they would take to Imladris for her and her son's safety. What she came upon instead was to say the least shocking. A man of no more than seventeen summers stood near the stream. A snowy white owl flew onto his shoulder and hooted at him. It seemed to calm the stranger as he stared directly at Gilraen.

" Excuse me sir have you seen a child come this way" she called.

The stranger's brow furrowed in confusion.

' Does he not speak common' Gilraen thought.

He called something back in a language she didn't understand and sighed seeing the incomprehension on her face. Harry was pissed not only was he resurrected he was resurrected in a place that didn't speak English. Then out of the tree line a creature came and attacked Harry. This creature was so ugly that it could have been the distant cousin of a goblin.

' Oh, just fucking perfect' he thought wryly.

Without a second thought Harry slipped his wand out of his dragon hid holster and took aim. Gilraen watched in shock as the stranger calmly aimed what seemed to be a stick at the lone orc and blow the attacker's head off. The stranger slipped his stick back into his sleeve and looked over at her.

She saw his eyes go wide as he yelled what seemed to be a warning. Sure enough when Gilraen turned around a host of orcs was just a few feet behind her. Gilraen made a mad dash for the other side of the stream. But when she looked back Gilraen froze. Her son was there with a host of orcs at his small heels.

"ARAGORN!" but just as the orcs were about to capture her son the white owl scooped up her son with her talons keeping a firm grip on the child's shirt.

Gilraen turned tail and went after the owl not paying attention to the orcs as she ran. She ran pass the stranger hoping to the Valar that he would be safe. Harry watched the woman run pass him, he would deal with these obviously foul beast.

" You have absolutely no idea how deep of shit you've gotten your self into," he growled at the oncoming enemies.

The orcs didn't understand him and didn't care they were going to eat man flesh. Harry gave a malicious smile and transformed. Then Harry proceeded to tear each and every orc there to shreds. When Gilraen found Aragorn she sighed in relief. He sat on a tree stomp with his savior sitting on his left shoulder.

" Aragorn!" she ran to her son and kissed his brow repeatedly.

The owl flew to a nearby tree to give the reuniting family privacy.

" I was so scared momma," Aragorn sobbed as he hugged his mother.

Gilraen hugged her son back, " Don't you ever wander off again you hear me little one you frightened me".

Aragorn's eyes were filled with tears as he nodded and hugged her more tightly. Suddenly a twig snapped. Gilraen whirled around with a speed that surprised even her only to see the stranger walk forward. He breathed heavily as he walked he had a wound on his hand and lip but was otherwise unharmed. The owl that saved Aragorn took its place on the stranger's shoulder and hooted soothingly.

" Thank you" she said finally drawing Aragorn up onto her hip.

The stranger nodded seeming to understand at least what she meant.

She pointed to herself " I'm Gilraen" then she pointed to her son " this is Aragorn".

The stranger gave a relieved smile and mimicked her action.

" Gilraen?" he asked as he pointed to her, Gilraen nodded.

" Aragorn" he said pointing to her son and again she nodded.

Then the stranger pointed to his owl and said " Hedwig".

Gilraen and Aragorn repeated the strange name testing its foreign sound on their tongues.

Then the stranger pointed to himself, " Malrendil".

Harry didn't know why he didn't say his real name. It just came to his head to say Malrendil. But what's done is done Harry couldn't take back what he said. The woman 'Gilraen' Harry reminded himself pointed to herself, the child, he and Hedwig and then to the general direction from which they'd come.

Then she said a word repeatedly until Harry understood what she meant. Gilraen wanted him to follow her. Harry nodded his understanding and watched as she smiled. Gilraen walked pass him and back the way they came. Harry followed after her keeping a close eye on their surroundings for more danger. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edan- race of men

Eldar- the elves


	4. Death of Arathorn

As Harry followed Gilraen he constantly looked at their surroundings trying to find something familiar. His search however proved fruitless. As they approached the stream Gilraen gasped. Littered all over the ground were orc body parts. She covered Aragorn's eyes and turned to look at Malrendil. The boy didn't seem to be effected by the sight.

He merely continued to walk passed the bodies looking at his surroundings as if for the first time. Then he came to an abrupt stop when he noticed she did not follow. He turned to Gilraen and offered her his hand and a sympathetic look. The wife of Arathorn stared at his offered hand. Could she trust a complete stranger who showed such coldness toward the manner these beings were killed even if they deserved it?

Could she trust this boy who was barely a man in the physical sense who had obviously killed those orcs in such a grotesque manner? Gilraen looked into the eyes of the boy who saved her and her child's life. Those green depths were filled with compassion and understanding but also the hard edge of a warrior.

' Malrendil had done what was necessary' she thought as she took hold of his outstretched hand.

Aragorn tucked his head against his mother's neck trying not to puke at the sight of the slaughtered orcs. And with the help of their new friend avoided stepping on the body parts as they walked across the stream. Gilraen once again took the lead once they reached the other side of the stream even as she kept her grip on Harry's hand. But Harry didn't mind she needed the support. The regal woman before him though wise was not much older than him by the looks of her.

Gilraen led the way occasionally looking over the head of a now sleeping Aragorn to Harry. She wandered where he came from. His cloak only partially hid his fine clothing. He had the bearings of a prince with his confident stride and warrior like grace. But he also wielded magic, Gilraen was sure of it. She had seen him use it right before the orcs attacked her. With his mostly black attire and strange speech Gilraen decided he most certainly could be a wizard.

' Malrendil the black', in a way the title suited him she thought.

As they drew closer to the camp Gilraen let go of Harry's hand and pointed ahead of her. She watched as he eyes become narrow and he looks to his feathered companion. As if understanding the look Hedwig flew up ahead of them. Harry pushed Gilraen gently so that she was positioned directly behind him. Gilraen understood what he was doing. Malrendil was putting himself between her and possible danger. They had no clue where those orcs came from and had no idea how many there actually were.

Gilraen smiled nervously and gripped the back of Harry's cloak. They walked forward slowly and as quietly as they could manage. When they came into the clearing two bows and arrows and four swords met them. Out of instinct Harry's magic lashed out at the attackers sending them flying back in a bluish white light.

" STOP!" Gilraen yelled as she took hold of Harry's arm.

Harry looked down at Gilraen and raised a finely arched brow.

" Momma?" Aragorn woke up at the sound of mother's yell.

" Shh, every thing is alright little one" Gilraen soothed.

With that Aragorn drifted back to sleep.

" My lady, Valar be praised ye live" Gilraen's handmaiden Eliza ran up to her mistress wearily eyeing the stranger who attacked the men.

Gilraen let go of Harry's arm and met her friend half way.

" Eliza take my son to my tent" she ordered.

Eliza took Aragorn from his mother's arms and did as she was told. Harry looked around the camp and finally noticed its disarray. Men were still being either buried or taken to what seemed to be healers. He gave Gilraen an apologetic smile. But the noble woman was busy checking up on their supposed attackers. Gilraen looked upon Vardamir, Inziladun, Arahad, and Telemnar she was no healer but she could tell that they were going to be all right. Then she looked upon the twin sons of Elrond Elladan and Elrohir. They too would survive their close encounter with Malrendil's magic.

" Oh my aching head" said Elrohir.

" My lord are you well," asked Gilraen as she helped him stand.

The elf prince staggered to his feat and nearly fell over taking the well-meaning Gilraen with him. But Harry who grabbed his other arm and helped stop their descent helped steady Elrohir.

" Who is this wizard whose magic has befallen my poor brother and I" asked Elrohir.

" My lord this is master Malrendil the black but he does not speak in any language I recognize," replied Gilraen.

Elladan let out a groan, " What hit us".

" Wizards magic" said his twin.

Harry looked back and forth between the pair and wanted to laugh. They were identical twins just like his friends Fred and George Weasley. ' Just hope they're not as much trouble' he thought with a sigh. Elladan stood up by himself after a few moments, as did Elrohir. Both twins stared at Harry for a while before turning to Gilraen. They're heads were bowed and their eyes downcast in sadness. Gilraen's heart clenched already knowing what tidings the twins was about to deliver.

" Lady Gilraen your husband is dead," said Elladan.

Tears began to spill down Gilraen's sun kissed face and her fist clenched at her sides.

" When" she asked simply. " Just when you left to look for Aragorn orcs attacked the camp," answered Elrohir.

Gilraen collapsed only to be caught by Malrendil. She didn't care all she wanted to do now was cry. And so she did and the young wizard held her as she let her floodgates open. Harry kissed the top of Gilraen's head. He recognized her pain filled reaction as her receiving news of a lost loved one and so he sought to comfort her. Softly Harry began to sing a haunting melody uncaring of the eyes that watched him.

Please, please forgive me But I won't be home again Maybe one day you'll look out And barely conscious you'll say to no one Isn't something missing 

Elladan was surprised to hear the stranger who came back with Gilraen sing to her. He obviously understood something awful had transpired even if he couldn't understand their words. He sought to comfort the woman with a haunting tone that seemed to lull her to sleep.

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant? _

Isn't something missing 

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Elrohir stared at the one Gilraen called Malrendil. His voice wasn't as beautiful as the elves but the feelings behind his verses surpassed the greatest of elven bards. He could practically feel this wizard's sorrow and hope as he sang.

Even though I'm the sacrifice You won't try for me not now Though I'd die to know your loving me I'm all alone Isn't someone missing me 

Harry sang with all his heart knowing though that Gilraen didn't understand his words she would still be comforted by them.

Please, please forgive me But I won't be home again I know what you did to yourself I breathe deep And cry again  
Isn't something missing 

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Even though I'm the sacrifice You won't try for me not now Though I'd die to know your loving me I'm all alone 

_And if I bleed I'll leave_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I should leave_

_Just to dream of you_

_Knowing I'll wake without you there_

Isn't something missing, isn't something

_Even though I'm the sacrifice _

_You won't try for me not now _

_Though I'd die to know your loving me_

_I'm all alone Isn't someone missing me - Something missing by Evanescence_

When Harry stopped singing Elladan tugged at his sleeve. Harry looked at the elf as he and his twin walked away before following after them. Gilraen was fast asleep in Harry's arms tears still staining her face as she slept. Harry cradled her smaller frame to himself as he followed the twins wordlessly.

Elrohir and Elladan led him to a huge tent that was surrounded by smaller tents that Harry supposed belonged to soldiers who protected Gilraen. He had guessed when they had come to this camp that she was someone important by the behavior of these two beings that looked disturbingly similar.

Now that things had calmed down Harry had time to truly look at Gilraen. She wore a night blue dress with golden embroidery and a thick brown cloak of her own. On her ring finger was an exquisite silver ring with three diamonds. Two were white and the crowning jewel was a blue diamond. Then it hit him the one who had died must have been Gilraen's husband.

Harry held back a sigh. Why couldn't he just have died? The guards in front of the giant tent that Harry was being led to let them pass without question. When they entered the anti chamber of the tent Eliza immediately greeted them.

" My lords what has happened" she said as she rushed to her sleeping lady's side.

Elladan shook his head.

" We told her of Arathorn's fall and she cried herself to sleep in Malrendil's arms".

Again Eliza eyed the young man before her still not trusting him.

" So what be ye", " Ye have the name of an elf, bearings of a man, and power of a wizard".

" Speak" the old hand maiden exclaimed.

But Harry merely stared at her blankly not understanding a word she said.

" Eliza calm down he does not speak common," said Elladan in exasperation.

" Then try Quenya or Sindarin or one of the other high elven tongues" she retorted.

Elhoir shrugged and turned to his brother, " she does have a point".

And so the twin sons of Elrond took turns speaking in the language of the elves. Elrohir spoke to Harry first in Sindarin and then Elladan spoke in Quenya. But neither was surprised when the young wizard just blankly stared at them.

" He does not speak in either high elven tongues," said Elladan.

" Then we should teach him to speak common for our journey is long and because of the attack it shall take us several months to reach Imladris" replied Elrohir.

Elladan sighed but nodded. As hard as it was to admit Elladan agreed with his brother.

" But first things first" said Elladan turning to Eliza.

The old handmaiden nodded and beckoned Harry to follow her into the main portion of the tent. Harry looked at the twins for approval only following the old woman when they nodded. Eliza pulled back the covers to her lady's bed watching this Malrendil's every move. Aragorn was already sleeping soundly in what seemed to be a medieval cot beside the bed. Harry gently set Gilraen in the bed and removed her cloak before handing it to Eliza. But just as he was about to pull away Gilraen caught his wrist.

" Don't go," she pleaded with her eyes suddenly open.

Harry smiled understanding what she means and sliding a seat up to the bed so that he sat next to her.

Harry grasped her hand and kissed her palm, "sleep".

Eliza huffed but couldn't help but smile. Though the marriage of her lord and lady was filled with love it was not a true love. The union of Arathorn son of Arador and Gilraen the fair, daughter of Dirhael was an arranged one. Eliza knew true love when she saw it even in the mist of sorrow. That was how Gilraen looked upon this stranger who seemed to hold certain affection for said lady as well. Suddenly a snowy white owl entered the main tent with the twins stumbling in after it.

"Hedwig" Eliza watched in amazement as the owl hooted and flew to the stranger's shoulder.

" That bird is yours," exclaimed the twins simultaneously.

The wizard nodded again understanding what they meant. Eliza sighed shook her head and ushered the terrors of Imladris out to the anti chamber. Gilraen needed her rest. Alone with this mysterious young man Gilraen smiled faintly. What could she say to him when he didn't understand? He seemed to be taking cues from her reactions instead of her words.

Did he know what it meant to loose a loved one? He seemed to understand her feelings very well and comforted her accordingly. Suddenly he said something to his owl and Hedwig began to whistle the same haunting song Malrendil sung earlier. Gilraen once again fell asleep. Outside in the anti chamber Eliza, Elladan, and Elrohir spoke.

" He a strange one that's for sure even for a wizard" said Eliza.

The twins chuckled, " Have you even met a wizard".

" Well no but-" finally giving up Eliza huffed and crossed her arms under her chest.

" Don't worry so Eliza, even though your prejudice was bit over done this Malrendil is very odd we will keep a close eye on him and teach him the common tongue" said Elrohir.

Elladan nodded, " We must take him to father once we reach Imladris".


	5. Birth of Malrendil

((Middle earth))

_Dear,_

_Journal it has been two months since I first woke up in this strange world called middle earth. Who am I you might ask? Well at one time I was Harry Potter a victim at age one, a murderer at the age eleven, and savior at age sixteen. But here and now I am Malrendil the black a wizard and the keeper of the Dunedain. The name Malrendil I had given to myself without conscious thought. The title of black wizard and keeper of the Dunedain was given to me by Gilraen. _

_Ever since the day her husband Arathorn died I had somehow became her rock of strength. And the few men who survived the orc attack that day now looked upon me as some type of leader. I know little of this world outside of the language lessons Elladan and Elhoir give me. They are two mischievous twin elves. And the elves here are not like the ones back at the world I come from. The ones here are tall and beautiful. Both Elladan and Elhoir are princes of an elven kingdom called Imladris or Rivendell in the common speech. _

_That is where we are going. It seems that Aragorn and Gilraen are in some sort of danger. No one will say why but something tells me that I'm about to have a serious case of a recurrence of fate. Eliza won't stop asking me about my life before that faithful day I came upon the stream. I always answer vaguely and then change the subject. _

_I dodged a bullet the other day when I went to wash in the river and the twins stumbled upon the place which I was washing in. They saw the scars on my back and questioned me about it. I told them I had gotten into a fight. Well that was partially true, considering I did fight uncle Vernon._

_Yet I will keep the fact that I killed him a secret for my own sanity's sake. But by God it isn't only Eliza and the twins who are curious the whole of the camp wonders who I am, where I came from, and how I somehow became part of these people. Then again I wonder sometimes myself. I let go so easily to the life I had before and adapted well to this life. _

_The only reminder that I have of just plain old earth is my necklace Hedwig. But Hedwig is an important part of me in the since I know her loyalty and honesty is absolute and for that I am grateful. Aragorn the boy who I helped saved two months ago has also cemented himself in my heart. _

_In the absence of his birth father I am his surrogate father. Some would think it disrespectful but I understand fully well that Aragorn is too young to understand such politics. And I will happily play the role of father knowing by doing this he will not know the pain I have known for my entire life.

* * *

_

Harry set down the quill he was writing with and looked around at his tent. Its gray walls were made out of a thick fabric that protected him from the chilly mornings. His bed was that of a wooden cot filled with straw and wrapped in heavy linens. There were no rich fineries in this place. Not even the stool that he sat in or the desk that he used to write in his journal on was of the upper class.

Harry smiled, Malrendil the black camped among the lady Gilraen's elite guards who were posted just outside her tent. Harry soon learned these infamous men were called rangers and were long lived because of being descendants of people of a kingdom called Numenor. These people were of elven kin that were distant cousins of Elladan and Elrohir because of their uncle Elros.

That bit of information was quite a surprise and it surprised Harry even more to find out that both Gilraen and her son belonged to the same bloodline. Suddenly Harry sensed someone enter his tent trying to sneak up on him.

His smile broadened, " Come out Aragorn I know your there".

Harry heard the child huff before coming to stand next to him his arms crossed over his chest and face set in an angry pout.

" That no fair 'rendil' you have magic," complained the two year old.

Harry laughed. The child had trouble pronouncing his name. Harry himself was still trying to get used to speaking common.

" We all have our own magic little one I just know how to use mine".

" Yes well perhaps you will teach me your spells for wooing women into your snare".

He blushed as he remembered hearing one of the women in the camp found his accent attractive.

" What can I say it's a Valar given gift" he quipped back in Sindarin recognizing Elladan entering his tent.

The elder of the twin sons of Elrond laughed.

" Why are you still asleep so late an hour" the elf asked in common.

" I felt like doing some writing" Harry said showing Elladan his journal.

The elf snatched it from Harry's hand faster than the eye could see. But when Elladan looked inside he couldn't understand the language it was written in.

" What is this" he asked turning from one page to another.

Harry smirked, " Don't even waste your energy my friend it is written how do you say it-", " In my native tongue"?

It was Elladan's turn to huff and cross his arms over his chest. This caused Aragorn who was listening to the entire conversation to burst into a fit of giggles. Both elf and wizard smiled at the child who was too young to understand what he lost. Elladan closed Harry's journal and set it down in front of him.

" Well as much as I would like to continue our conversation Malrendil the lady summons you and this little one is in need of a playmate in your absence," said Elladan with an eloquent flourish.

Harry chuckled only to feel little arms try to wrap around his waist. He looked down to see the hopeful quicksilver eyes of Aragorn.

" Can't I come 'rendil' please!" the child begged.

Harry looked up at Elladan only to see the elf shake his head. Looking down at Aragorn once more Harry sighed.

" I'm sorry little one but you cannot, but I will come play with you, Elladan, and Elhoir latter deal"?

The child looked crestfallen but nodded before taking Elladan's hand and leaving Harry to wash and get dressed.

As soon as they were gone Harry stood and walked over to the other side of his tent. There was a basin filled with water, a washcloth, and soup waiting for him. Harry stripped off his nightclothes and dipped the washcloth in the cold water. He lathered the soap and began to wash. As Harry washed his own back he looked at the small mirror that hung on the wooden post behind the stand that held the basin, careful to avoid touching the scars on his back.

For some reason even after all this time the injuries on Harry's back still stung. The vicious slash marks he was sure would never go away but he thought over time the pain in his back would lessen. ' Guess it was too much to ask for' he thought wryly. After Harry finished washing he wrung out his hair and wove it into one long braid.

Then he went over to the foot of his bed. There was a trunk that was given to him by Gilraen filled with clothes that the few maidens in camp made for him. Once Harry chose an outfit and got dressed he strode off to Gilraen's tent. As he went he got nods of respect and even some bows from the men who guarded Gilraen. As Harry entered the tent he noticed Eliza wasn't there to greet him as she usually did.

" Gilraen?" he called out not knowing what to expect.

" Come in", Harry entered the main part of the tent.

He had to stop himself from gaping at what Gilraen wore. It was a bottle green dress with a white gauzy under skirt. The golden weaving on the bodice and hips united and flowed down all the way to the frilled part of the underskirt. Gilraen's dark brown hair was curled and braided with golden, pale pink, and bright green ribbons. She smiled at Harry as she moved forward to study his choice in clothing.

Gilraen stood directly in front of Malrendil, so close in fact that she had to crane her elegant neck upward to look at his face. The black wizard did not wear his color today. Instead he wore a long sleeved light gray shirt with golden embroidery at the collar and end of the sleeves and an even darker shade of gray pants.

His velvet blue vest was so long that it reached his ankles shadowing the only black things he wore, his boots. His hair was in one long braid that lay carelessly on his left shoulder. Then Gilraen noticed that he wore a woman's necklace. She wondered where he got it. 'Ah well, just another thing I'll find out today'. As she stepped back Gilraen easily read the suspicion on the wizard's face. 'Don't worry Malrendil I won't bite' she thought with a smirk.

" You called for me Gilraen," He asked.

The widow of Arathorn nodded, " I have".

Gilraen let the silence stretch on as she watched the young man before her. He was trying to stay calm and not let his distrust cause him to loose control. But the noble woman could see the struggle in his normally bright eyes. They had now darkened in his trepidation and confusion.

" Will you accompany me to the lake lord Malrendil" she asked suddenly. Mechanically Malrendil nodded in approval unable to get over his shock Gilraen suspected.

She cheerfully retrieved her blue cloak from her bed and put it on, " Wonderful then lets go".

Gilraen took hold of Harry's hand and nearly dragged him out the tent. As they walked through camp everyone stared at them. Here was lady Gilraen the fair upon the arm of a strange loner of a wizard named Malrendil. Some were appalled by the display, others jealous, and the rest were gladdened to see Malrendil and Gilraen happy.

Harry kept his eyes trained forward trying to ignore the bad feeling that he had about this little outing. Gilraen however soaked in the victory of this moment; she would finally truly know this man whose mysterious past has intrigued even the most aloof of people. The pair walked in complete comparatively tense silence, Harry had a feeling that his friend was planning something. And if he had learned anything during his lifetime there was nothing more fear provoking than a woman with a plan. Once they reached the end of the camp Gilraen issued a rather abrupt request.

" Sing for me Malrendil" Harry looked into her eyes, " What would you have me sing".

Gilraen shook her head " Sing one of the songs from your homeland".

She saw the slight change in his expression. His lips tightened and his eyebrows nearly came together.

" Never really had a home before Gilraen that song I sang to you was something I heard" he said truthfully.

Gilraen smile brightened anyway, she wouldn't let him withdraw into himself that easily.

_" Then sing me a song that you have heard I want to hear you sing again"._

_Seeing there was no way out of this Harry began to sing._

_I am so high_

_I can hear haven_

_I am so high_

_I can hear haven_

_O, but haven_

_No haven don't hear me_

_And they say_

_A hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle_

_Watch as we all fly away_

_Someone told me_

_Love cannot save us_

_But how can that be_

_Look what love gave us_

_If weren't for all the killing_

_And blood spilling_

_And war never came_

_And they say_

_A hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle_

_Watch as we all fly away_

_Now that the war has ended_

_Its love that I'm sending to you_

_It's in the love of a hero_

_And that's why I fear it won't do_

_And they say_

_A hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle_

_Watch as we all fly away_

_And they're watching us_

_Watching_

_Watching us_

_Watching us fly away –Chad Kroeger featuring Josey of Saliva_

When Harry finished the song he noticed they had arrived at the lake. The green field over shadowed the clear water of the lake.

"Beautiful" he murmured looking at their surroundings.

Gilraen had already let go of his hand and found a spot to sit at.

" Come lord Malrendil bask with me in the sun" she implored.

Again Harry had a bad feeling about this whole thing. But against his better judgment he joined Gilraen where she sat. "

That was a beautiful song what is called," she inquired.

Harry lay on his back staring up into the afternoon sky.

" Ironically it is called hero" he replied.

" Why is it ironic", " because the song was about a hero", "Oh".

Again Gilraen let the silence stretch like a taunt bow. Fed up with waiting to see what the noble woman would ask next Harry took the initiative.

" Why have you really brought me here Gilraen and non of that I no idea what your talking about because I may be no expert but you understand my common damn well".

Gilraen saw something in Malrendil's eyes that she had never seen before. ' So this is the part of himself he hides' she thought. This was the warrior that she glimpsed when they had first met. But this, this was him to his fullest and all his roughened edges that were his complete personality.

" I brought you here to ask one simple question" Gilraen scooted to sit closer to Harry. "Why?" " And none of that I have no idea what you're talking about because I am an expert and I know damn well you understand me when I use the common tongue" she mimicked his earlier tone of voice.

It was at that moment Harry regretted ever opening his mouth.

What could he say to salvage this situation? As he looked into Gilraen's deep silven eyes he knew his answer, nothing. Today Gilraen the fair would receive her answers and Malrendil would reveal the monster that he hid for so long or at least only part of it if his luck didn't run out. Gilraen could see the mixture of emotions brewing beneath still waters.

Though when she first met him Gilraen thought him to be young but Malrendil's eyes and his actions told a different story. His efficiency in some area's in customs of the race of men and lack they're of in others was finally going to be explained. She could see the anger and resignation in his face. ' You have no idea what pleasures await you if you'd just let go Malrendil' she thought sadly.


	6. he is beautiful

Harry was aware of three things. One he practically cornered by a woman he respected, Two if he ran now she would only seek another opportune moment to strike, and Three he would not dare use magic to stop her. And for that he cursed in every language he could think of. As he spat fowl language and refused to look at her, Gilraen waited for Malrendil to say his peace. And she knew that he would speak of why he harbored this pain inside.

Finally he deep breath, " What would you have me say my lady".

Gilraen came closer to him ignoring the scalding civility in his tone.

" Just as I asked of you to sing I now ask you speak it does not matter what part of your life you tell for I would truly know the man that you are".

" You demand much of me" Harry continued to stare at the sky " I left my past behind and this life has given me peace".

Gilraen closed the gap between them and leaned over Malrendil with her arms supporting her on either side of his broad shoulders.

Gilraen frowned down at the wizard " Your lying and your terrible at it".

" I never claimed to be a good liar," retorted Harry.

Gilraen laughed in triumph.

" Then you admit you are lying", " Tell me what haunts you so".

Harry's jaw clenched, " They are my nightmares Gilraen and mine alone" he sat up and took hold of her arms.

" Let me have my dark thoughts and plagued memories".

Gilraen could feel the heat creeping up her neck. She could feel his powerfully lean muscles contort and stretch as he inevitably leaned into her embrace. The feel of this man's body against her's sent an electric jolt up her spine no matter how innocent the touch.

" Isn't about time someone comforted you," she asked mentally shaking herself out of her stupor.

" You have been strong for me keeper of the Dunedain, but will you let me be strong for you" she challenged.

Harry stared at her for a moment before changing tactics.

" You still haven't told me what that title means" he stalled.

Gilraen wanted to sigh in frustration but kept her cool and answered his question carefully.

" It means that you are the keeper of my people, my family, and my heart".

Harry was shocked was she truly in love with him or had he become Arathorn's replacement? And did he even feel the same way about her; did he even want to love her as she had confessed to love him? Before Harry could pull away he found soft pink lips pressed against his own. Without conscious thought he sank deeper into her hold. His hand found the back of her head tangling it in her hair.

The kiss became fierce as their tongues dueled for domination. Gilraen poured all her heart into this one kiss, all her anger, all her passion, all her pain, and all her hope. She willed him to understand and tried to make him let go. Any doubts Harry had were drowned in this one kiss; his will to forget his pain was shattered. This woman had just reminded him a very important lesson ' I am human'.

As the kiss slowed down Gilraen opened her eyes. Malrendil's eyes were still closed but two crystal tears trailed down his face. His snow-white skin and doll like features only made him look more vulnerable. ' He is beautiful' she thought pulling away from the kiss. When Gilraen's lips left his, Harry opened his eyes. His was breathing erratically no longer fighting back the sobs that wanted to escape. Gilraen drew him to her. She stroked his hair as he rested his head at the arc of her neck and the wizard let himself to be held.

" I am an orphan," he said suddenly.

Gilraen rested her chin at the crown of his head listening to his unsteady but still lucid words.

" My parents were murdered when I was only one".

" I can still hear my father telling my mother to take me and run".

Gilraen could imagine it a woman running for her life with her child in her arms. As he continued Gilraen felt the bile in her stomach rise.

" The monster killed my father first and when she tried to protect me killed my mother too".

He subconsciously rubbed the scar on his forehead.

"This is the memento of that night, mother cast a spell sacrificing herself for me this is her mark".

Gilraen held onto her newfound love tighter urging him to continue.

" I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle, they tried to keep me as down trodden as possible and beat the ability to use my magic out of me".

Harry smiled in almost grim satisfaction, " I escaped however and learned use my magic".

Hesitantly Gilraen asked her final question.

" What happened to your parents murderer"? " He disappeared after the night he killed my parents", " Then after ten years he reemerged and tried to kill me again". " I defeated him but almost each year after that he kept returning and each time he returned I lost someone I cared about".

Gilraen gasped finally understanding Malrendil's reluctance to get truly close to her, her son, and anyone he cared for.

" But two months ago I finally killed him only to wake up far away from anything I've ever known" he sighed.

As Harry fell silent they stayed in each other's arms not saying a word. By the time Harry and Gilraen returned to camp it was nearly nightfall. They had just gotten a few yards from Gilraen's tent when they ran into Elrohir. The elf had his bow and quiver ready with three rangers at his heels about to go look for Gilraen and Malrendil.

" Where were you two we thought you were attacked by orcs" Elrohir exclaimed.

The three rangers behind the Rivendell elf murmured gruffly agreement.

Gilraen smiled apologetically, " I am sorry to have worried you my lord".

Harry nodded trying his hardest to stay as serene as he normally was. (But it was so damned hard) pun most certainly intended, Harry had difficulty focusing when the woman on his arm was so close to him. Elrohir stared at the both of them. He could feel that both of them had changed somehow. And when the elf looked into Malrendil's eyes he nearly gasped. He could clearly see pain lightly coated in a sense of peace true peace in this wizard's gaze. It was no longer the hollow acceptance that the man seemed to harbor.

" It is late, I think I will go to bed".

Elrohir could see the disappointment on the lady's face as her beloved keeper stepped away. He couldn't see Malrendil's face but the subtle change in the man's posture didn't lie. Something had defiantly happened at the lake. Elrohir dimly registered the three rangers leaving but instead of going after Malrendil Elhoir focused on Gilraen.

" Lady Gilraen, may I have a word". The noble woman nodded and walked with him to her tent.

Once they arrived Eliza was waiting there for them with a smirk upon her lips.

" How went your walk with lord Malrendil my lady" Eliza said politely but the underlying meaning hung in the air.

" It went well Eliza, now please go and fetch lord Elladan, he, lord Elrohir and I have much to discuss" Gilraen ordered.

Eliza nodded and hurried off to find the wayward elf prince. Elrohir stayed silent but the question was clearly written on his face.

" I would prefer if I only say this once" she explained.

A few moments later Elladan entered the main chamber of Gilraen's tent. His brother sat opposite the lady in a stool with another set next to it clearly for him. Elladan wordlessly walked briskly to the seat and took his place beside his brother. Gilraen took a deep breath bracing herself for their reactions.

" Malrendil revealed his past to me or at least the general view of it".

For a moment the twins were silent in shock. They had suspected something was amiss but they had not expected this woman would interrogate Malrendil about his life before he became the keeper of the Dunedain.

" He is an orphan" she continued, " It seems that the ones appointed his guardians tortured him".

Elladan suddenly remembered seeing the scars on the wizard's back. The horror he felt seeing those long, jagged, and thick wounds compared nothing to the horror he felt now. The ones who were meant to be Malrendil's caregivers had scared him for life. The wizard had always been calm to the point where it had worried both Elladan and Elrohir.

" What else has he said?" asked Elhoir.

Gilraen eyes misted over," Not much my lord, but enough for me to understand".

Elrohir nodded suspecting as much.

" And matters between you two" Gilraen blushed of course an elf would have noticed.

" He acknowledges there is love is there but I believe he will try to sink into himself again" she replied.

Elladan could see the clocks in his brother's head turning and he two had the same idea.

" Then we provoke his ire," they said together.

Gilraen shook her head, " It not wise to do such a thing, we do not know what he will do".

That had deflated the twin' terrors of Rivendell.

" Might I suggest some' thin mistress".

All three of them looked up in surprise. Standing at the entrance was Eliza with loaves of bread in her apron and a devious smirk on her old lips.

" What do you suggest Eliza" Gilraen asked.

The twins nodded mutely in agreement too surprised by the fact that this woman had snuck up on them to do anything else. The next day Gilraen called the rangers to herself and then to the eldest and wisest of men among them. Meanwhile Elladan went to find Malrendil while Elhoir gathered the few women in the camp for an unknown task. Elladan found the wayward wizard sitting near a fire pit. He sat cross-legged staring at the flames with his owl on his shoulder.

" Malrendil, lady Gilraen wishes to speak with you" said the elf quietly.

Harry closed his eyes and stood up.

" As the lady wishes," he replied walking toward Gilraen's tent.

In her tent Gilraen stood alone nervously awaiting the black wizard to arrive. The plan was simple goad Malrendil into entering a contest to be held at the feast Elhoir was going to organize. What would entice him into entering, the prize of course and the prize was she. The man who won the contest would be her next husband and chief regent of the Dunedain. The rangers consulted with her already about the idea.

They had agreed they would test the strength of the wizard to see if he was worthy of her and the crown of the Dunedain. Though the rangers still grieved for their fallen chieftain they needed a strong leader until little Aragorn was old enough to take his place as chief. When the object of her thoughts entered her quarters Gilraen's resolve wavered.

He looked at her with a guarded expression his owl as if sensing the tension left her perch and fluttered to Gilraen stool. Gilraen walked briskly up to her beloved wizard and hugged him before she lost her nerve to continue. " What is it Gilraen" asked Harry stunned. Gilraen merely kissed him trying to keep him off balance with the façade of passion and desperation. Harry groaned into the kiss before pushing her away from him at arms length.

" What are you doing Gilraen", " I am to be married tomorrow night to the man who wins the feast competition so I intend to spend this night with the man I love".

Harry's eyes were narrowed into deadly slits of venom.

" What are you talking about, you are still in mourning for Arathorn what feast".

Gilraen was sick inside of herself for lying to him, but she had no other options.

" I am of noble birth my love and widow to the chieftain of the Dunedain," she explained.

" The men need a new leader and my son is too young".

Harry let go of Gilraen with shaking hands. His anger and hurt radiated off of him in waves.

" And do you not have a choice" he asked turning his back to her.

Gilraen fought the urge to go to him and just hung her head.

" When you are responsible to a people one has to put one's personal desires aside," she whispered.

Harry's hands clenched at his sides.

"Please forgive me Malrendil," she said as the wizard stormed out the tent.

Hedwig didn't follow knowing that Harry needed to be alone. As Harry ran out of the tent Elladan who had listened to the whole episode followed after him. ' He's fast for a mortal' Elladan noted. By the time the wizard stopped running they were well beyond camp and surrounded by the giant forest trees. Elladan stayed out of sight making sure the wizard couldn't sense his presence. He watched as his friend sunk to the ground with his back up against a tree.

Then the wizard did something the elf thought him utterly incapable of, he cried. He watched as the floodgates opened and spilled forth gems of clear pools of tears. Malrendil's eyes were squeezed shut and his legs were pulled up to his chest protectively. Unable to take it anymore Elladan walked forward and called to him.

" Malrendil, are you all right". " Gilraen sent you," he sobbed.

Elladan shook his head; " I come of my own accord to give council to a friend".

Harry furiously wiped away the tears that stained his face.

" What advice could you give me I am fine".

Elladan gave Harry an annoyed glare.

" You may be able to fool yourself Malrendil but don't insult my intelligence".

Harry looked away from him not listening.

The elf sighed, " You sit here pitying yourself when you have a way to gain the woman who has captured your heart".

" Enter the contest prove yourself worthy of her" Elladan turned to leave "That is if you have the courage to".

" My path evades me" Elladan froze.

" Your path is set at your feat you cannot falter now" he retorted.

And with that the eldest son of Elrond left the wizard to his thoughts. Time passed and Harry didn't return to camp until it was well passed dark. He went to his tent and lay on his cot unable to sleep. Hedwig had returned to his tent hours ago unworried for him. Harry fought with himself trying to think of a reason not to enter the contest but each and every time it was countered by love.

" I can't do this," he said repeatedly like a mantra.

But then he remembered the feel of Gilraen's body pressed against his and the feeling of absolution when he was around her and his reasoning was lost. And with his decision made Harry went to sleep. In her tent Gilraen lay in her bed crying. Eliza had comforted her but it still hurt to have to lie to her beloved Malrendil. Aragorn remained in her handmaiden's care so the child wouldn't see his mother cry. Gilraen cried herself to sleep dreaming of being held in Malrendil's arms again.

The next morning Gilraen didn't leave her tent. Eliza and Aragorn brought her food to her.

" Momma look pretty" praised Aragorn as he sat in his mother's lap.

Gilraen wore a white and gold dress that clung to her every curve and flared out at her knees. Golden bracelets that wove they're way from her elbows to her wrists occupied Gilraen's bare arms. A crystal tiara adorned the crown of her head and a single ring of silver with white diamonds and a sole blue diamond adorned her right ring finger. The rightful queen of Gondor smiled down at her son. He had no idea how important this day was for him.

Today little Aragorn would receive a new father, preferably Malrendil the black. Even the unaware child himself was dressed for the occasion. Aragorn wore a silver tunic and black leggings with freshly polished black boots. His hair was braided similarly to Malrendil's per the child's request, though Aragorn's hair was much shorter and didn't even reach passed his ear.

" Thank you little one" said Gilraen and hoped secretly that Malrendil would agree.

Harry woke up bathed and dressed in the clothes he first arrived in middle earth in. Then he went to find Elladan, he found the elf at his own tent getting ready for the feast.

" Elladan I am going to enter the contest but I will need help".

The mischievous elf smiled at him and asked him what he needed help with.

" I do not know what challenges I will be given to me, perhaps you could enlighten me" Harry asked graciously.

" It seems clear that you had an isolated life indeed, you are tested by three of the wisest rangers in camp".

Elladan looked thoughtful for a moment, " All three ranger's agree upon one question to ask you and if your answer is to their satisfaction you will earn the fair lady Gilraen's hand in marriage". " Thank you master elf" and with that Harry left to go back to his tent and wait for the feast to come.

The rest of the day passed slowly as Elrohir and some men erected a giant tent for the feast. The few women in the camp set up tables inside the tent and placed bread and ale on the tables. That night all of the people at the camp with the exception of night's watchmen came to the party. They sang and danced even though there were no musicians present.

Gilraen sat in a make shift thrown watching over the proceedings with suppressed anxiousness. Her son danced with his mother's confidante unaware the significance of this night. Harry sat at a table by himself watching Gilraen with half lidded eyes. He two wished for the competition to commence quickly, Harry had every intention of winning. Finally Tarondor, the eldest ranger of the camp called a halt to the feast.

" Tonight we eat and drink in honor of our late lord Arathorn son of Arador," the crowd cheered.

Once they quieted again Tarondor continued.

" But alas he is gone and young Aragorn is not yet of age to take up the responsibility of chief" the crowd murmured excitedly.

" So it is with a heavy heart that I announce the immediate marriage of Gilraen the fair and the man who answers the riddle agreed upon by myself, lord Minaclar, and master Alcarin".

" My lady I bid you to give me the ring of Barahir, go to your tent, and await the arrival of your new husband".

So Gilraen stood from her make shift throne and gave her ring to Tarondor. She walked over to where Eliza stood and gave a hug to her friend and her son who would remain in Eliza's care tonight. Then she looked toward Harry with what seemed to be saddened eyes before leaving.

Now Tarondor called out, " Come, come forward men of Gondor who dare answer the riddle of which I speak".

" Speak your riddle old man" called out one of the men eager to wed Gilraen.

Harry waded over to Tarondor easily slipping passed the massing men who wanted to answer the riddle. Only two others had made it pass the men who were now fighting to get passed the others. They were Earur and Earnil distant cousins of the house of stewards in Gondor.

" I am darkness, I never sleep, in thy dreams and good conscious will the find me, In the presence of even the purest heart do I reside, tell me who am I".

Earur answered first in his rashness, " You are guilt".

Tarondor shook his head and sighed. " Then you are anger," said Earnil hopefully.

" No, he speaks of pride man's greatest darkness," said Harry.

All went silent as the men stopped fighting to see if one of the three men were right. They were also in shock that out of all of them only three had been able to even get close enough to answer the riddle.

The old ranger smiled, " You have answered wisely all three of you but the wizard's answer was wisest of all".

" State your name and house young one and receive what is now rightfully yours".

Harry stepped forward a smile planted upon his face.

" I am Malrendil the black son of James begotten of Lily and keeper of the Dunedain," he said proudly.

Tarondor nodded and placed upon his ring finger Gilraen's ring and kissed his knuckle.

" Go now my liege your wife waits for you".

As Harry walked toward the exit everyone bowed and cleared the way for him.

Suddenly Elladan and Elrohir called out, " All hail Malrendil the black king".

The others soon took up the chant and called it out repeatedly even as their new leader had gone to his bride. In her tent Gilraen removed her tiara and dress. She retrieved a gauzy nightgown from her trunk and slipped into it. She also loosed her hair and then stood and awaited her new husband's arrival, praying to the Valar it was Malrendil. When Harry entered Gilraen's quarters he was treated to the sight of her in a nearly transparent nightgown.

She stood with her back turned to him her usually regal disposition replaced by a nervousness. Harry pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the ground. When Gilraen still didn't take notice of him, Harry walked forward and circled his arms around her waist. He heard Gilraen softly gasp his name and chuckled.

" I am here but I must admit I have never touched a woman as I am meant to do tonight" he said softly.

Gilraen turned to face him still in his embrace.

" Then I will have to teach you my dear husband" she replied kissing him fiercely.

Harry ran his hands down Gilraen's back to her ample behind and lifted her so that her legs wrapped around his waist.

Gilraen broke off the kiss to bite at Harry's neck. He let out a low growl and walked over to their bed. The wizard dropped Gilraen into the soft pillows before landing on top of her. As he kissed her throat Gilraen racked her nails down his back. She felt him hiss in pain against her neck.

" What is wrong Malrendil?" she asked.

" My back" came the muffled reply.

Gilraen lifted her hand in front of her face only to see blood spilled upon it.

Gasping she looked passed his shoulder to see that she had reopened one of the wounds on Malrendil's back.

Gilraen slipped from under her beloved wizard, " I'm going to get a healer".

Harry gave a grunt in reply knowing that he needed help. Gilraen put on a thick robe and quickly went to find help. When she returned Gilraen was with Elladan and Elrohir. The twin sons of Elrond carried a rack of jars filled with healing herbs and bandages. Identical frowns of worry set upon their faces as they saw the injury.

" How did this happen" Harry heard one of them ask.

He could practically envision Gilraen blushing.

" We don't want to know," retorted the other who Harry was sure was Elladan.

" Malrendil are you alright" Harry turned his head to the left. One of the twins was standing over him.

" Does it look like I'm alright?" he snapped.

Harry saw the elf give an impish smile and knew it was to Elladan whom he spoke. The wizard felt Gilraen rub his arm comforting him and distracting him from the sting of medicine being poured onto his back. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation on his back and fought the urge to scream.

" This will hurt but a moment (mellonmin my friend) so stay still" he heard Elrohir say.

Elladan heard Malrendil growl like a beast who had just been caught in a noose and shook his head.

" I don't think he would agree with you brother".

Gilraen sat on the edge of the bed watching as Elhoir applied some kind of blue substance to her husband's back. When Elrohir was done he wiped his hands clean of the concoction and bade Gilraen and Elladan to lift Malrendil up right. They did as instructed and helped Elhoir wrap the gauze around his upper and lower torso.

" You will need to take it easy for awhile Malrendil" Elhoir instructed trying his hardest not to laugh.

" Yes so no laying on your back or back scratching," piped up Elladan.

Gilraen blushed five shades of red and tried to slap the elf. But Elladan's reflexes saved him from Gilraen as he and his brother left the couple alone. Harry sighed in annoyance only to feel his wife's lips upon his shoulder.

" Ignore them my lord, let us get back to what we were doing" said Gilraen trying to redirect his mind back to their earlier activities.

It worked like a charm. Harry didn't know how it could happen so quickly. One moment Gilraen was lovingly caressing him with kisses the next he was on top of her and in the nude doing things to this woman that he would otherwise blush at. He loved the way she tossed back her head and called out his name in grandeur as he pounded into her tight body. Gilraen held onto her husband's shoulders for dear life. With all of his inexperience Malrendil more than made up for it with passion. He made love to her with carnal passion yet at the same time was gentle and soothing.

He didn't know how much his caresses and the feel of his velvety tongue tasting her drove her into insanity. He merely hammered into her body with the power of an animal and the caress of silk making her beg for more. Gilraen intertwined her legs with Malrendil's and drew him closer to her and arched her back with an erotic moan of pleasure. He stared down into her eyes darkened in yearning, as his desire became an inferno. Gilraen closed her eyes and opened her legs wider with her hands pushing at his buttocks.

She heard him pant out her name and felt his hands forcefully raise her hands above her head, which only drew her closer to him. Gilraen ground her pelvis harder against his seeking release and forcing Malrendil over the edge with her. And with a final shout of pleasure Harry and his wife fell asleep.

The next morning Gilraen woke up to feel a warm weight atop of her. She opened her eyes only to see that it was none other than her husband Malrendil the black and that they were naked under the sheets that only came to their waists. ' He seems so happy' she thought wiping a stray lock of hair from his face. Immediately Malrendil's eyes shot open.

He looked groggily surprised at first and then as he became more alert his eyes became wide, " This is a dream".

Gilraen smiled at his slight naivety.

" Than it is a good dream," she replied with a kiss.

The wizard closed his eyes savoring the feeling of complete bliss that washed over him. Then he pulled away from her and rolled onto his side, ever mindful of Elrohir's warning. Gilraen snuggled her head below his chin and curled the rest of her body around his as he wrapped his arms around her.

" I pray to the Valar this dream never ends Gilraen," he whispered.

The noble woman toyed with his necklace trying to decipher its origin and language but her efforts were naught.

" Tell me Malrendil, tell me who gave you the scars on your back and who gave you this necklace" she implored.

She heard her husband sigh, " The scars are the result of my uncle becoming drunk and I not having much healing skills".

Gilraen gasped in horror. Harry forced her to look up at him.

" Don't worry for me Gilraen I survived the experience I can live with the memory," he said sternly.

" And the necklace" she asked more than willing to change the subject.

Harry let go of her chin and fingered the necklace that lay at the dip of his throat.

" It is a family heirloom belonging to the women of my family, but seeing as my mother bore me no siblings I was given the necklace".

Gilraen hugged him tightly, " it must have been lonely".

" There were some good times but most of the time it was a nightmare" he said his accent becoming heavy.

Suddenly someone entered the tent. Harry cursed as the light stung his eyes. Gilraen pulled the cover up to her chin guarding the view of her body from the intruders. Four handmaidens had entered into the tent. Two carried basins of water with towels and the other two carried two sets of finely tailored clothes. Lastly Eliza entered with a morning chipper that annoyed the couple to no end. " Rise an shine greet the early morn ye sleepy heads" she said in a sing song voice.

" I'd run if I were you Eliza for temptation bids me to do ill to you" said Malrendil in a deadly sharp tone.

" Get in line," growled his ruffled wife.

However Eliza paid them no mind and bade the handmaidens to drag them out of bed if they must. Gilraen was more inclined to get out of bed at that moment and allowed the handmaidens to bath her.

Her disgruntled lover however would not relent.

" No way" he snapped as the women closed in on him to bathe him.

But eventually he conceded to their wishes unwilling to use his powers for such a childish reason even if it was embarrassing that someone beside his wife saw him naked. As Harry was bathed by the handmaidens Eliza helped Gilraen get dressed. Gilraen was wearing a velvet black dress with a silver corset. The sleeves were long and tied at the end with silver ribbons. Upon her feet were black low-heeled slippers.

When Eliza finished tying the last lace of the corset Gilraen walked over and sat at her vanity. She watched the maidens' reflection as they undid her husband's braid to wash his hair. She could plainly see the tension in his shoulders as they did so obviously not used to being bathed by anyone. Eliza combed her hair and pulled her forelocks into a bun. When Eliza was done Gilraen stood and watched as the maidens toweled off her husband. She chuckled Malrendil looked like a drowned rat.

" You find this funny," he said menacingly but there was a playful edge to his tone.

" Why no my lord not funny at all" she replied with a straight face.

He moved to chase her only to be stopped by Eliza. She and the other maidens began to dress him ignoring his annoyed glare. They shoved a silver long sleeved shirt over his head and forced him to put on a pair of black pants with matching boots. Then they forced a velvet black tunic over his head that had gray embroidery and was belted at his waist with a white sash. But when Harry went to braid his hair, Eliza batted his hands away.

The old handmaiden had other plans for his hair. She squeezed the remainder of water out his hair and then divided his hair in three sections, the front, sides, and back. The front and sides were left alone while the back was tied off at the end with a white ribbon. Once she was done Eliza and the other maidens stepped back and surveyed the end result. When the old woman nodded in approval the other maidens cleared out the tent.

" They are waiting," she told Gilraen who joined her husband's side.

Gilraen smiled and nodded. Without another word Eliza left the tent.

" Who might I ask was she talking about" asked Harry taking hold of her arm.

" The presentation of us as husband and wife requires for us to be seen the morning after our wedding night" she said blushing " and then we eat breakfast with the rest of the camp".

Malrendil sighed.

" Then let us get this over with I had no intention of leaving that bed" he said kissing her. Gilraen smiled before leading her beloved outside where their new life together awaits.


	7. dream ends

((Middle earth))

_Dear, _

_Journal it has been almost three months since I have last written. And almost seven since I begun my journey in life here in middle earth. It seems like a short time but for me it has been a lifetime. I am married to Gilraen the fair and father to Aragorn the supposed future king of men. It was the secret that my wife had told me two days into our marriage._

_An evil being called Sauron hunts her bloodline in order to exterminate any chance of the one called the heir of Isildur to take the throne of Gondor and become the king of all men. Arathorn died valiantly but it is his son who is destined to take the thrown now. But as long as I breathe I swear Aragorn is my son and will have my protection._

_The ring of which I where as a wedding band now is the ring of Barahir and the heirloom of the Gondorian royal family, this too was told to me after the fact I was married. So in return I gave Gilraen the necklace of Sangreojos telling her it was the heirloom of my house. In a way that was true but I still retain some of my secrets in my fear of rejection. _

_But I shall not breathe a word of it to my wife, the twins, nor the lord Elrond from whom which I overheard the twins speaking about. We have only two months left before we arrive in Imladris. They believe their father will completely unravel the mystery that is my past and settle their suspicions and curiosity. I'll say this, they don't know how deep the shit they dug themselves into goes.

* * *

_

Harry closed his journal and set down his quill. He stood from the lavish desk that he and his wife shared and walked toward the bed. Lying there was young Aragorn napping the morning away. Next to the bed was a cage made of sticks that Harry wove himself. Inside the bottom of the wooden cage Hedwig sat atop of her egg. Harry smiled, the owl had returned from a three day hunting expedition with what seemed to be an egg clutched in her talons. Aragorn begged him could he have the egg and promised to take care of it.

" When the chick is hatched help raise the little one and maybe you may have it," he remembered saying.

The child had brought field mice for Hedwig everyday since then so that the she owl didn't have to leave the egg. To say the least Aragorn's stepfather was impressed. With such dedication at a young age Aragorn would make a great king and good man. Harry sensed Tarondor enter the main quarters.

" Yes lord Tarondor?" he said without even turning.

The old ranger sighed, " Eyes in back of his head" he muttered.

Harry chuckled still watching Aragorn sleep.

" The scouts have returned my lord-" "And"? Tarondor coughed uncomfortably.

" Orcs hunt us still we need to move the camp quickly".

This time the wizard did turn around with his eyes set wearily upon the eldest of the rangers in the camp.

" How long Tarondor" he asked bluntly.

The elder man's eyes skittered around the room seeming to loose some of his confidence.

" Well your grace the exact-".

Harry cut him off, " How long Tarondor, be blunt with me lest because of miscalculation I lead **my** people to death".

At that moment Tarondor saw what Gilraen seen in this Malrendil the black. Beneath the calm and dare he say it innocent façade was a warrior worthy to lead any army into Mordor itself.

" Two nights sire," he told the chief regent finally.

Malrendil closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose a headache was coming on. The fasted the camp was ever disassembled was six days. Suddenly the wizard had an idea.

" Tell the rangers to gather anyone who can't fight assign them to the care of my wife and ten rangers" he said opening his eyes with his hands falling to his sides.

" My lord?" Tarondor could see the wheels in his head turning.

" Tell them to take as much supplies they can carry on horse and cart everything else is expendable, the rest of the rangers shall surround the camp except the direction where the orcs are coming with a trench".

" Pour oil upon all that is left in camp and call Elrohir and Elladan to me, go man" Harry said already calling to Eliza.

Tarondor hurried off to do as his leader bade and the old hand maiden came into the main tent already knowing what was said.

" Take Aragorn" Harry opened Hedwig's cage and lifted the owl off her egg.

Hedwig screeched in protest until she saw him wrap the egg in a heavy piece of cloth.

" I need your eyes old friend and your egg is safer away from battle".

The owl gave a hoot of understanding and walked up his hand to his shoulder. He turned to see Eliza rousing the child from his sleep.

" Miss Liza", " Come child it be time to go, ye, ye mum, and I are go'n for little walk".

The child rubbed his eyes, " Where papa"?

Harry moved forward picking the child up with one arm while the other held on to the egg carefully.

" I'm right here Aragorn, you go with Miss Eliza and your mother I'll catch up" he said kissing the Aragorn's brow and handed him to Eliza.

The boy protested profusely trying to squirm his way out of Eliza's hold.

"Aragorn stop" Harry said firmly.

Aragorn froze hearing the anger in his father's voice.

" You are now the care taker of this egg keep it safe until Hedwig and I return" the wizard handed the egg to Aragorn.

So shocked was the young Dunedain that he didn't notice that they were leaving the tent.

Just as Eliza left the twins had entered.

"Elrohir, Elladan I need your elven eyes in this battle to come".

They nodded simultaneously.

" I have heard part of your plan Malrendil but there is no certainty in how many are coming," said Elladan.

" That is why I send those who cannot fight ahead with ten rangers," he replied " We are merely covering their retreat".

" You mean to draw the orcs into a burning trap, while someone acts as bait my brother and myself let loose flaming volleys into the camp which is to be filled with oil" gasped Elrohir.

Harry nodded with a grim smile.

" But who shall act as bait" asked Elrohir incredulously, " none of the race of men could out run an orc".

Without another word the wizard shifted into his lion form with Hedwig still on his shoulder. The twins took an involuntary step back at the display of magic they never encountered before.

Then Harry shifted back to his human form, " who ever said anything about a man".

Both the twins were staring at him as if he'd grown a second head.

" What evil magic is this", " It isn't, its my inner beast everyone has one I just know how to use it".

Elladan laughed unconsciously breaking the tension. Malrendil had said similar words two months ago.

" When were you planning on telling us about this particular trick" asked Elrohir.

Harry shrugged, " It isn't something easily brought up in conversation".

Both Elladan and Elrohir gave him a look that just screamed 'bull shit, you still could have told us'.

The wizard held back a nervous chuckle, " There is no time to discuss my personal history I suggest you two start packing".

Elladan still glared at him, as did Elrohir they were not so easily dissuaded. The twins were upon Harry in a flash, using their towering height as an advantage over him.

" Why did you keep it a secret?" Elladan interrogated.

" Yes what have you to hide Malrendil?" agreed Elrohir.

Harry stood his ground giving them a menacing glare.

" I never hid that fact about myself intentionally for one thing," he growled angrily.

" For another did you ever considered the fact that I rarely make any attempt at using my gifts at all".

The twins stepped back at the quaking ire of Malrendil; they had not considered those factors in their own anger.

And he looked ready to kill right now, " Lastly it was never any of your damn business".

Hedwig hooted softly trying to calm Harry down.

" I am sorry if we intruded on a matter we know so little about-" Elrohir started.

" But we only know what you let show and dark times are upon us as the shadow grows" finished Elladan.

He sighed, " Go pack and make sure the rest of the rangers are armed".

The twins departed. When they had gone Malrendil the black looked around what he had called home for the last few months.

" I'm going to burn it to the ground".

Hedwig nipped at his ear and flew to the top of her cage. Then once again someone else stormed into the tent. It wasn't a ranger or the twins, it wasn't Eliza and it wasn't Aragorn, it was Gilraen. The dark haired queen encompassed her husband's waist from behind and laid her head upon his shoulder weeping.

She had long grown accustomed to the texture of his strange clothes against her bare skin " Don't stay, come with me," she said in a recurring whisper.

Harry said nothing.

"Life seems to be repeating itself, Gilraen this is almost exactly how my father died," he whispered after a moment of silence.

This only made his wife cry harder, begging him not to leave her. He disengaged her arms from around his waist and forced her to stand, as she broke down in a screaming fit.

" Shh" he stroked her hair soothingly.

Harry forced Gilraen to look up into his eyes dropping his calm façade for just an instant.

" I don't know whether or not I will survive this battle Gilraen there are no guarantees and I'm not going to pretend there are any," he said sternly.

Gilraen shook her head furiously in denial, ' this can't be happening'.

" Gilraen listen to me" Harry nearly yelled " Take Aragorn and go don't dare look back, by nightfall I want you and the others gone understand"?

His wife nodded numbly unable to say anything.

* * *

Gilraen POV 

Malrendil tells me to pack all the things I can. My body follows the order without question while my spirit is locked inside my mind screaming. Am I to loose another husband? This time, am I to loose not a man that I have learned to love but a man that I have truly fallen in love with? When I first met the black wizard I thought him young barely an adult. Oh how wrong I was, He has seen darker things in his own home than I have seen in all my travels.

He tells me little of his past and out of respect I do not ask often. He treats my son as if he was his own and cares for my people. Now Malrendil tells me he may not survive, that our three months of marriage is but grain of sand in the wind. He tells me as his father told his mother, to take our child and run. He is right I know but I want to rail against him, to defy him, to challenge his logic and try to prove him wrong.

But we both know that I won't be able to win. So I mindlessly pack with my husband's help managing to fill two trunks. He helps me to get them to one of the horse carts in the middle of camp where Eliza and Aragorn are already waiting. Just as I am about to join them Malrendil pulls me back into his arms his eyes speaking more words than his lips ever could.

* * *

Harry POV 

I stare at my wife for a moment before kissing her as she had done three months ago at the lake. If this is the end of our dream O Valar let end like this. Let me die with this woman in my arms and only be reborn when she is in my embrace again. This is my last thought as we reluctantly part. This is my prayer if there be mercy in fate I will be with my newfound family again. I watch as they get into the cart and move along with the few others in the convoy.

Gilraen is a good leader the few who could not fight are in good hands. The ten rangers I've assigned them without delay go to her. She issues her orders and they are immediately carried out without question. They are not quite ready to leave but they move around camp helping others pack even as they disappear from my sight. I turn away with much difficulty and head to the make shift armory it is time to get ready for battle and not even a wizard of my talents is impregnable.


	8. roar

Authers note: hey loyal readers thanks for the reveiws keep them coming because I'm open for future suggestions and as for Navaer Lalaithbefore you go mouthing off at how bad someone's story is you might want to write a story of your own that doesn't suck. I don't mind criticism so long as there is no disrespect but your review was very harsh on the judgement scale. But otherwise it all cool hope you all like this chapter - _Rei_

Harry reverted back to English in his hast," Fly Hedwig, look for those orcs I will follow you shortly".

The snowy owl hooted and took off understanding his command perfectly. Harry ran to the tent where all the additional armor and weapons from fallen rangers were kept. He wadded among other warriors who prepared themselves for battle and put on a vest of chain mail himself. The wizard chooses to bare no weapon save his own wand less magic, for he had outgrown the power of his wand. They watched him with suspicion even now the men whose queen he married. They doubted his ability to lead but feared his power so that they didn't dare cross him.

" My lord" Harry turned to see a young warrior named Hallas approach him.

The boy was even younger than he was at the age of fourteen. But at the death of his father Hador, Hallas took his position in camp as a soldier and scout.

" What is it Hallas" Harry asked as he watched the others prepare.

" Lord Tarondor and Lord Elladan has already started moving rangers to the trees sir" he panted.

The wizard said nothing at first before making his decision.

"Have, Minaclar and his men start digging the trench" he ordered.

Hallas bowed and ran off to complete the task given to him. Meanwhile Elrohir had put his and his brother's processions onto a cart, which was going with the rest of the convoy.

Seeing Gilraen Elrohir called out to her, " Lady Gilraen it is good to see you ere I am to fight in battle".

" Yes and it is good to see you as well my good lord but come I wish to ask a favor of you" she called back.

Elrohir jogged to the side of Gilraen's cart politely greeting Eliza and Aragorn. The elf watched Gilraen where she sat holding the reins of her horse tightly. She was a vision of loveliness even in the plain gray dress she wore. A white scarf covered her hair and her eyes were set upon him in barely suppressed turmoil. He could plainly see that her wishes regarded a certain wizard that was her husband.

" And what would you ask of me".

" Look after my husband lord Elrohir, Malrendil is a man who has seen many dark things and a wizard of immense power but he is still vulnerable" she replied.

Elrohir nodded in agreement though he was quite certain that Malrendil could take care of himself. Instantly the lady Gilraen's face broke into relieved smile.

" Then there is hope that mayhap I will see my love ere this battle ends". As Elrohir stared into the mortal's eyes he was suddenly pulled into a dream.

**(Vision)**

Screaming, Someone was screaming. The stench of burning flesh hung in the air. Thick smoke choked the air from his lungs. The trees were burning; crying out to the Valar for the poor souls lost. Men and women alike lay strewn across the ground some of the body parts missing.

" What is this?" he shouted in anguish.

Unexpectantly he was answered, " It is the future".

Elrohir whirled around to see two elves standing hand in hand amongst the carnage. The male was golden of hair and had dark gray eyes his white robes seemed to make his pale skin glow. The female had a paler blond color for hair and Great Ocean colored eyes. She like her companion wore white robes that glowed against her skin.

" This is what shall come to pass, Malrendil shall fail" the female stated.

Elrohir tried to keep his temper in check for these two were obviously messengers of the Valar.

" Then you come to prevent this from happening, you come to warn us" assumed Elrohir.

The male nodded his proud head.

" You must accompany Malrendil to his luring of the orcs, He is a powerful wizard but his will to continue on with life is weak even with the love of Gilraen the fair".

"Any questions" asked the female.

"Yes, Why me surely Tarondor or one of the rangers would heed your call" asked Elrohir.

The female stepped forward and grasped his hands in her own.

The infinite sadness and wisdom in her eyes was pliable, " Because our son listens to you he will hear the words of your brother and consider them but without your sound judgment it will find no arguing ground".

Elrohir stared at her eyes unable to look away, " Who are you"?

" I am Melian and this is Earendil," she said. The Rivendell elf nearly fell over. "How can this be Malrendil may bare an elvish name but he is not of elf kin".

Earendil stepped forward, " That is where you are wrong the Light of Silmaril restored him".

" And our willingness to be his parents secured him a place in the west when the call of the sea reaches him" said Melian.

" We resurrected him hoping that he would find peace with a new life in middle earth".

Elrohir was shocked into silence. Earendil grasped his shoulder and Melian tugged at his sleeve, beckoning for him to follow her. Numbly Elrohir allowed himself to be lead through the corpses and still burning trees until they came upon three bodies huddled together.

" No, please show me no more" Elrohir begged.

But the Earendil and Melian dragged him forward, " This is the future that awaits, look upon this ye son of Elrond".

Elrohir forced himself to look at what the elder elves were showing him. Thick hot tears rolled down his face. His teeth clenched and his hands fisted, this was a nightmare he would make sure never came to pass. Lying on the ground was Malrendil, Gilraen, and Aragorn. Malrendil lay partially on top of Gilraen and her child with four arrows imbedded into his back. Gilraen held Aragorn protectively even in death, her life's blood pouring from a slash wound on her neck. Poor little Aragorn was still alive, an arrow lodged in his shoulder. But he was unable to move and would surely die of blood loss in a few more minutes.

Elrohir cried, he had never mourned like this since his mother left for the Gray havens of the west.

" No more" he begged them.

"That is up to you Elrohir there is no way you can save Gilraen the fair or the others for their destiny is to die-" said Earendil.

" But you can save the child of Arathorn and Malrendil from this fate, and prove the deaths of these people are not in vain" Melian finished.

All that was the vision faded from his sight.

**(Vision)**

Suddenly Elrohir was back at the camp, staring into the eyes of Gilraen the fair.

" Is everything alright lord Elrohir," she questioned him.

He nodded, " You shall see your husband again lady Gilraen".

The queen thanked him and trotted off on her cart. Elrohir stared after them mentally asking Malrendil for forgiveness. Then he went to find his brother. Elrohir found Elladan outside camp directing the rangers to take their places in trees high enough to be hidden from orcs.

" Elladan those who cannot fight are starting to leave" he walked over to his brother.

" Are you sure?" Elladan asked. Elrohir nodded.

" Where is lord Malrendil?" asked Tarondor still worried.

" Right here" They all whirled around to see the black wizard approaching.

No longer did he harbor the façade of a calm boy. He now strode toward them with the stalking silence of his lion form and confidence of a king.

" Hedwig fly's toward the orcs I shall lure them here once the trench is complete".

Elrohir stepped forward, " Malrendil there must be a better way, block their path lure them to a place where we have the advantage".

" And where would that be lord Elrohir I'm open for suggestions" Harry argued.

" Your right Malrendil but at least take someone with you and a horse" spoke up Elladan.

Tarondor called for two horses, " I agree with them my lord".

The old man was given the reins of two chestnut mares by a stable boy. He held back a sigh of frustration. Harry could see the worry etched in the faces of the twins and Tarondor. The least he could do was acquiescence to their request. ' Just this once' he thought with a sigh.

**(Tarondor POV)**

Malrendil the black is strange young man. Sometimes he was calm, attentive and willing to learn. Other times he stubborn and moody, during the later of the two times he would disappear somehow escaping the confines of the camp. I know little of the ways of wizards but from what I heard they are all old and wise. But this one is young and secretive; all I know with certainty is that he loves the lady Gilraen and her young child lord Aragorn. As he agrees to follow our counsel I still can't help but to worry. Will he prove himself to be a great leader? From what I heard his plan is flawed but has great merit. Was his confidence and apparent ease with the role of leader a pretense to mask his own fear?

Only time will tell. I watch as Hallas runs to Malrendil with the swiftness that could match his father's horse. I knew Hador well and miss him greatly. The day the black wizard came was a bloody one. The lady went to look for her wayward son and that was when they attacked. I myself had fought off one or two orcs that had come my way. Alas Hador had died saving my life from the third orc that had cornered me. Countless other rangers perished that day and our greatest loss was that of our leader Arathorn.

Those filthy spawns of Sauron had even stooped so low as to steal his body, doubtless to prove the success of their mission. I can still remember going to Gilraen's tent to find the handmaiden Eliza doing hand signals and saying a few sparse words to get her point across to Malrendil. I had not been there for his arrival but from what I heard about the black wizard was that he saved Aragorn's life and that of lady Gilraen's.

I am knocked out of my reflection by something Hallas says.

" The trench should be done by tomorrow my lord".

" Then I need to ride to the orcs quickly if they are to chase me" Malrendil replies with grim humor.

" No, We need to ride to the orcs quickly," retorted Elrohir.

The elf seems to have grown fond of the keeper of the Dunedain. I hand the reins of the two horses to him without question, lord Elrohir will be sure to keep him safe. Malrendil didn't say anything merely stared. We all gasped as he began to glow a golden light. He closes his eyes seeming to be struggling with his power. Hallas stumbled back drawing his sword. I can't help it as my hand inches toward my trusty dagger on my belt. And the others except the twin sons of Elrond drew their weapons.

" If you can keep up Elrohir than do so or I swear I will leave you behind" he says.

The elf nodded, " I will".

Before I could demand what was happening the wizard transformed before our very eyes. His clothes faded from sight and his limbs shortened. Ethereal white skin grew into a pure white pelt and night black hair became a wild ink black mane. His nose became a snout and he grew whiskers in seconds. A long tail waved lazily behind him as four muscled legs led down to four paws. When the glow faded away the lion opened its eyes.

They were the dramatic green color of the current chieftain of the Dunedain, " Lord Malrendil"? My voice was shaking from shock and fear.

The lion blinked then nodded its great head.

" Malrendil his able to transform into what he described as his inner beast" one of the twins explained.

**(Harry POV)**

The shock on their faces is priceless. Though I must admit the sight of all those rangers going for their swords was not a comforting sight. When Elladan explained that it was still I just the animal version it was all I could do not to crawl under a rock. The admiring stares of the men around me were getting me nervous.

" Inner beast" Tarondor though convinced is still confused.

Then again I don't know the exact dynamics either, it isn't my fault I died before I could learn this stuff at Hogwarts.

" I believe it is the form of his spirit" Elrohir tried to explain farther. ' Two points to the elf for creativity', I growl conformation to his statement not really knowing completely if he was right. Tarondor stares at me for a moment and then takes a closer look. He hesitantly reaches out his hand and rubbed me behind my pointed ears. Electricity surges down my spine and I allow myself to purr. As Tarondor relaxes I sense the other rangers do the same.

**(General POV)**

Elrohir watched in amusement as Tarondor pet the wizard turned lion. And from the soft gagging noises next to him he was sure Elladan found the situation humorous as well. Clearing his throat Elrohir tried to direct attention back to the matter at hand.

" I believe it is time to proceed," he said mounting the horse he was given and holding on to the reins of the second one.

They would need it for the return trip, Elrohir was sure that a horse was much faster than a lion. Elrohir bade goodbye to his brother and kicked the mare into a gallop sure that Harry would follow. The wizard did follow after him, but just as he was about to disappear from the rangers' sight he turned to look at them for what seemingly was a last time.

Then he threw back his head and let out a thunderous roar. The sound echoed throughout the forest like a storm. At majestic sight the rangers still on the ground bowed low and those who sat in the trees stared in pure awe. When the roar's echo faded into the distance the lion stopped to look at them once more. Then Harry took off at full pace after Elrohir mentally bidding his farewell to his soon to be lost home.


	9. honor

authors note:enjoy kids

Harry caught up to Elrohir easily and took the lead using his acute sense of smell to track Hedwig. The feeling of the earth beneath his paws calmed Harry's raging thoughts. In his lion form Harry felt free, but at the same time he had used this form to kill. The only way to describe the way he 'disposed' of anyone in this form was viciously. ' Murderer' his human consciousness accused. 'Survivor' his animalistic side spontaneously shot back.

The lion let out a low growl in displeasure, trying his hardest to concentrate on where he was going. But the memories would not let go of his mind. Harry was suddenly at the Department of Mysteries watching as Sirius fell and feeling the helplessness of the situation. Then he was in Dumbledore's office listening as the old man revealed his destiny to him. With another jerk at his mind he was in his old room at the Dursley's tearing Vernon limb from limb. The look of shock and fear was imprinted on Harry's mind forever. And the expression upon the orcs he slaughtered, Harry felt pity even for them.

"Malrendil slow down"!

The wizard came to an abrupt stop and looked back at the elf that was struggling to keep up on his horse. The lion directed his attention back to the forest around them and sniffed. They were still following Hedwig's scent. He huffed and then continued but at a more sedate pace.

**(Elrohir POV)**

Malrendil is distracted. I could see the shadows drift in his eyes as he sped up his rate of haste. The soft growl was not lost to my sensitive ears either. He is running from his own pain instead of toward the enemy. Now I see what Melian was saying. Malrendil the black son of Earendil and begotten of Melian was far from healed from whatever he suffered during his previous life. I still have a hard time believing the wizard is really elf kin. The idea the he is the son of Earendil the bearer of the light of Silmaril and Melian mother of Luthien was still hard to swallow.

" Malrendil slow down" he stopped and stared at me.

I don't know whether or not Malrendil is glaring but he turns away and sniffs the air. I myself touch the forest with my own magic feeling the mood of the living things around us. There was life here. The fresh smell of tall pine trees reached my nose. The sound of the creatures of this forest filled my ears. The feel of our horses walking on top of the autumn leaves and the sight of a wide path in the midst of them, but there was also fear here. The animals were frightened I could feel their anxiety. The trees speak to me but unlike those of the Mirkwood elves I know not their exact words but rather the feeling behind them.

Malrendil begins to run again but at a slowed pace. We need to move quickly if we are to lure the orcs into the trap but at the same time we need to conserve energy for the confrontation ahead. I just hope I will be able to keep Malrendil and the young Aragorn safe.

**(Harry's POV)**

Hedwig isn't far. We should find the orcs if we keep going after nightfall. But knowing Elrohir he will object all the way. I can't blame him though, in a way his thinking is logical. We'll need all the energy we can get. But if I sleep I know I will have nightmares. I had become accustomed to them, but when I came to middle earth it was like a fresh start no nightmares visited my dreams. That was, until just now. There are too many parallels in this situation and that of my former life. Am I a cowered? The human in me thinks so, while the animal in me doesn't care as long as I'm alive, and the wizard in me is silent as a grave. ' Turn left', there is no more time to deliberate on my own thoughts we are getting closer.

**(General POV)**

Harry followed Hedwig's scent, trying his best to focus on the task of finding her and the orcs. Elrohir rode behind him with an extra horse at his side. Neither the wizard nor the elf so much as looked at each other. The tense atmosphere of the forest didn't help either. It was like everything around them was frozen in time and they were moving at break neck speeds. The night couldn't come fast enough for Elrohir who wanted make sure Malrendil was well rested for the next day. And when the sun did come to its twilight he called an end to the chase.

" We must stop, lest neither us have the strength to even wield our weapons".

The black wizard transformed back into his human form. It was obvious that he was exhausted, but he still tried to argue.

" If we stop now they will be upon us ere morning come".

The elf shook his head; " It is better to be full of capacity and fighting tomorrow than to have no vitality and fighting them now".

Harry cursed under his breath but sat against a tree nonetheless. Elrohir held back a smile and tended to the horses instead. Using his magic, Harry gathered loose pieces of dead wood and made a small fire. He stared into the flames hoping to scathe away any of his body's need to sleep.

" Trying to sleep like an elf I see".

Harry looked up to see Elrohir watching him. The horses were wondering a little away from their make shift camp, grazing.

" I wasn't aware elves slept with their eyes open," he said quietly.

Elrohir threw him a blanket from the pack he carried.

" Yes elves can't bare to be parted from the stars," Elrohir said with a sigh.

Harry pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped the thick blanket around his body. He wasn't really all that cold but it felt good be warm.

" You never speak of where you come from Malrendil, why are you so quiet when it comes to your past" the elf asked.

At first Harry said nothing, Elrohir was afraid he wouldn't answer. But then the wizard spoke, his words carefully chosen to be unclear.

" My life before Gilraen and her people is not something I like to remember," he explained.

Elrohir watched as his eyes darkened into a swell of emotions.

" What happened to you mellonanin"? Harry stared at the flames once more, " Many things Elrohir and I have no intention of sharing".

The prince of Rivendell sighed Malrendil was very stubborn.

" At least get some sleep", " you first" Harry retorted childishly.

Elrohir laughed, " And how will you tell if I am sleep or not".

Harry shrugged, " I'll manage".

Elrohir rolled his eyes heavenward and stared at the night sky. After he was satisfied, Harry allowed his eyes to drop closed and fell asleep.

_(Dream)_

_Harry was floating in a black abyss. He could hear water dripping._

"_Your fear is misplaced my son". _

_Harry flinched, " Who is there"?_

_Blossoms of pink petals rained down upon him and swirled around his body like a storm. With each passing a petal touched his face like a caress of a loving mother. _

" _And that I am" a voice whispered into his ear. _

_The language that this voice spoke was unknown to Harry, but he could still understand it._

" _Who are you?" he demanded once more. _

_The petals began to take form. They became soft white skin similar to his or they became robes of beautiful white and pink. Harry's head was now laying in the lap of a beautiful she elf. Her bleach blond hair reached to her waist in curly waves and her great blue eyes stared into his green eyes. _

" _I am Melian your mother by spirit". _

_Harry gritted his teeth for some reason he could not move. _

" _My mother is Lily Potter," he hissed. _

_A tear spilled from Melian's eye," Her love for you is everlasting, and your love for her is just as strong, I mourn her and your birth father". _

_Melian stroked Harry's forehead, tracing the lightening scar on his forehead. _

_Harry fought back the cold shiver that settled in his bones. Something was coming to hurt him Harry could feel it. As the she elf continued to stroke Harry's scar the anxiety that the boy who lived felt increased. A familiar evil was beginning to surface once more with searing pain. _

"_Stop please" he begged feebly, feeling the phantom pain that haunted his nightmares trying to overpower him. _

" _You must face your fear in order to overcome it, Malrendil you are no longer alone let us help you" said another voice. _

_Harry's eyes began to water. The lightening scar began to sting and red eyes peered at him from out of the darkness._

_Melian looked up at the eyes in sorrow, "Such pain, and such anger, why do you haunt yourself with memories of hate"? _

" _Open your heart to me my son". _

" _YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" Harry screamed. _

_(Dream end)_

Harry started into wakefulness. His eyes were wide open and searching frantically around for the red eyes that had doomed his entire existence since he was one. But the only thing the wizard found was that he was back at the camp he and Elrohir set up for the night. Harry breathed heavily, trying to calm his rampant heart. He looked over at Elrohir to see the elf was staring blankly into space.

" Creepy" Harry muttered standing to his feet.

The horses stood next to a tree in the distance, seeming to be waiting for their masters to come. He sighed and looked up at the sky that was giving way to the dawn. It felt as if he hadn't slept at all.

" Are you alright Malrendil"?

Harry looked to see the elf suddenly alert and staring at him.

" I'm fine" he fibbed.

Before Elrohir could question him further, Harry went to get the horses. The Rivendell elf stared after him with a small amount of pity and annoyance. Why was the wizard so dead set against being confided in?

Meanwhile Harry took hold of the horses' reins and led them back to the camp. His limbs felt heavy and Harry wanted nothing more than to pass out. The stress of hunting the orcs combined with worry and nightmares were slowly draining him. His magic could only do but so much. And Harry was sure he would die if he transformed anytime soon. As he came closer to Elrohir, Harry noticed the elf had his head tilted to the side as if listening to something only he could hear.

" What is it"?

Elrohir didn't answer him. The wizard awkwardly approached him with grave concern.

" What do you hear Elrohir" Harry placed a hand on his shoulder.

Elrohir hastily snapped out of his reverie and grasped Harry's hand with his own.

" Evil approaches this place, the trees whispers of them, and I feel the chill of their malevolent presence" he replied.

The wizard held back the onslaught of questions that burned in his throat. Obviously the elf could sense these wretched creatures much like he used to feel Voldemort.

Harry fought back the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach; " We need a plan if we are to survive long enough to lure them to the trap".

Elrohir nodded, " Orcs travel only by night".

" They will be here by dawn, we must kill as many as we can while they sleep".

" They will track us by scent, dark or no, Malrendil we must get as far away as possible".

Harry stepped away from Elrohir and mounted one of the horses before giving the reins of the other to Elrohir.

" We stay within their sight but far enough for them to want to pursue us, Hedwig should be here soon and we need to keep close, do not worry so" he goaded his elven friend.

Elrohir mounted the other horse and scoffed at the wizard's light words.

" I will worry mellonanin as the situation befits it, your plan will most likely get us both killed".

Harry smiled half heartily and kicked his horse into a trot.

" Of course it will, I have no illusion of living forever" he looked back at Elrohir who followed after him, " do you"?

Elrohir gave an ungentlemanly snort, " A fool indeed, I am an elf Malrendil an immortal creature and I mean to sail to the undying lands once my time comes".

That made Harry laugh.

" Who is the bigger fool Elrohir, The fool or the fool who follows him"?

The prince of Rivendell fell silent not because of Malrendil's words but because he didn't want to disturb the sudden peace that was wrought over the wizard. He hadn't ever seen Malrendil so tranquil, almost as if the secret weight that he carried in his heart was ebbed.

Secretly Harry was reminded of all the dangerous situations he, Hermione, and Ron gotten themselves into. There was always time for a witty remark and sly joke to ease the tensions that weighed upon them. But now his two best friends were not here and neither were the rest of his friends. Harry sighed wistfully; he wondered what happened to them after his rather melodramatic death. Now that he thought about it the young wizard had to laugh. There he was so ready except his destiny but not the love and support of his surrogate family and it cost him his life. And here he was again with a new family and new destiny but the same problem.

Hearing Malrendil laugh, Elrohir looked at the wizard in concern. The laugh didn't match his composed and slightly cheerful countenance. It was a hollow and bitter sound reflecting the inner pain that Malrendil rarely let surface.

" I will ask you again Malrendil the black and please be honest, are you alright" Elrohir asked.

As they stopped just a few yards from where they had just been they turned to watch the horizon where they Elrohir heard the thunderous approach of their enemies. Harry closed his eyes with a sigh.

" No master elf I am not alright".

"But I will be" he whispered to himself, starting to feel the earth beneath them shake.

The horses nickered uneasily feeling the evil was too close for comfort. Hedwig came soaring from the sky with something clutched in her beak. She landed gracefully upon her master's outstretched arm and whistled in greeting.

Elrohir didn't know whether to laugh or be appalled by what token the bird brought her owner. Harry's smile turned into a wry grimace when he too noticed exactly what was in Hedwig's beak. A bloody blackened ear and Hedwig looked quite pleased with herself at that moment.

Harry shook his head, " Hedwig, drop it".

The bird cocked her head to the side in defiance. Harry glared at his feathered friend with annoyance glittering in his emerald eyes.

" Malrendil look" the wizard looked where Elrohir pointed and forgot all about his bird's disobedience.

Running from the dawn was a large band of orcs. Their snarls and charred appearance more sickening than Harry could remember. The numbers of them were painstakingly greater than of those Harry fought in lion form when he first arrived in Middle earth. But orcs were not the only dark creatures that were among their company. No, they were with what Harry was sure to be goblins atop what looked to be a combination of werewolves and hyenas on steroids. He could swear that the stench alone was enough to kill any man.

**(Elrohir POV)**

Malrendil isn't afraid. I can see it in the way he looks upon our enemy. The wizard seems more disgusted than frightened but he is not foolish and not very reckless. This child has seen orcs before; I'm sure and probably dealt away with the foul creatures on more than one occasion. But from the raised eyebrow I can tell he has not seen wargs before.

" I propose we leave as quickly as possible," I said feeling the chills go up my spine and not in a good way. Malrendil gives a mysterious smile, " I believe it is too late for that".

I turned my attention back to the orcs who have seemed to stop and sniff the air.

"MAN FLESH AND A ELF FIND THEM".

Now what was that charming phrase I've heard Malrendil use every time he, my brother, and I get caught playing a prank? Ah yes now I remember, " We are officially in deep shit".

Malrendil let his bird fly the orc ear still humorously dangling from her beak.

" I think now would be a good time to go".

I roll my eyes heavenward in annoyance, how could he be so frustratingly calm at this moment. Humans are mysterious creatures to be sure, especially this one. As we kick our horses into a gallop intentionally drawing the foul beasts attention I watch Malrendil. The wizard who is not of the Istar rides very well and doesn't look back. His eyes are fixed upon the sky following his bird. Whatever has been distracting him when he woke has been forced into the back of his mind. This was what Gilraen was afraid of and what Melian and Earendil was trying to rid their surrogate son of.

I may not be able to save the life of his wife but I have every intention of saving Malrendil and Aragorn. ' You have hidden far too long my friend' my mind whispers to him. As if hearing my thought said wizard looks toward me with apprehensive eyes. The orcs are coming. I can hear them running right for us. " We must go faster". Malrendil nods and urges his horse into a break neck pace. I too urge my horse to go faster. The dawn is fast approaching but I know that the orcs won't stop. They will chase us till we are too tired to even move let alone ride.

**(Harry POV)**

The plan to kill as many orcs as possible before we reach camp was shot straight to hell when Hedwig showed up with that ear. The fact she got close enough to swipe it is very impressive. But without my magic at my full disposal I'm beginning to wonder if I will even survive. My wand had exploded the last time I used which was shortly after Gilraen and I were married. I don't know how I did it; I just attempted to do a locator charm and my wand exploded into golden dust. The book that Moody gave me said that I had out grown its magic. The question remained I out grew the magic of my wand than why is it every time I use my magic I'm drained considerably. I guess I'll just have to improvise.

**(General POV)**

The orcs chased after their prey. The wargs snarled and snapped at any and all that came in their way as they too gave chase. It took them little time even in their weakened state to track the elf and the young wizard. When Harry looked back to see their enemy in plain sight he knew that they could not keep this pace forever. The horses were becoming tired and his magic was reduced to the power of parlor tricks. Elrohir steadily looked forward unwilling to except defeat. Then Unexpectantly an orc appeared in front of their path. With a spear in hand the Urakai ruthlessly used its weapon to dismount Harry by killing the horse.

"MALRENDIL" Elrohir watched as Harry flew over the orc and landed head first at the roots of a tree.

He looked back to see the spawns of Sauron were upon them. Harry sluggishly got up as quickly as he could. The young wizard watched as the wargs attacked the Rivendell elf mercilessly. Elrohir jumped from his horse's back and strung his bow with rapid succession, killing one dark creature after the next.

But even weakened by the daylight the orcs still outnumbered them vastly. Harry soon found himself cornered by four orcs of his own. In a last ditch effort the wizard thought up a plan.

" Elrohir cover your eyes" he called out.

The younger twin son of Elrond did what he was told without question too desperate for a way out to argue. Focusing the last of his energy into his palms Harry too heeded his own words.

"AVITUS" Elrohir heard some kind of explosion and the screeching agony of their foes.

He could feel the warmth of Malrendil's magic upon his skin like a hot summer day.

" Elrohir run" the wizard's voice was so faint the elven prince could barely make out where he was.

But Elrohir found where Harry was nonetheless, " Not without you".

Without even opening his eyes, Elrohir managed to slip passed the orcs and wolves and carry the wayward wizard far beyond their reach. Once they got away Elrohir didn't stop running for the entire day. He followed the path Hedwig flew, only stopping when he found a good hiding place.

The elf found a hill over looking the trail to lay his burden down upon. Harry had slept the whole time Elrohir carried him. The use of his magic had taken what little strength he had.

" Oh Malrendil what have you done?" the elf whispered.

The guardian of the Dunedain just sighed in his sleep in answer. Elrohir sighed and examined the unaware human. Harry's braid had unraveled itself sometime during the earlier battle and lay about him wildly. His hands were scraped and his clothes filthy. His mouth bled as did his forehead and his obviously raw jaw line had seen better days. Without a second thought Elrohir tore of a piece of his sleeve and wiped away some of the blood on his face. Now Elrohir was faced with a very difficult decision. He could leave Harry here hidden on the hill. ' But the orcs might find him'. ' I could run all night with him on my back' Elrohir thought. But then there was the issue of time and how long the elf could run.

"What will I do with you?" he asked silently.

After a few moments Elrohir decided to carry the wizard, hoping that he would be fast enough to reach camp before the orcs did.


	10. tears of a lionheart

Elrohir ran. He ran faster than he could ever remember running in his entire immortal life. On his back he carried Malrendil the black. The night was cold and he was numb.

" Don't stop, don't stop," he chanted to himself.

Elrohir was not burdened much physically save fatigue but his heart was much troubled. With the (Saurea) at their heels and so little time to prepare for them the son of Elrond feared the wizard's plan would cause their death. Of course the original arrangement had been a good one but like most tactics there were too many loopholes. Had the wizard went alone, as he had planned than he would most certainly be dead. The sun had been long gone beyond the horizon and the elf had no intention of stopping. It took them a day to get to the orcs; with the motivation they were given it would take at least three more hours to get back to camp. Suddenly he felt his burden stir from his sleep.

**(Harry POV)**

O bloody hell, my aching head. I attempt to move my arms only to feel them trapped around something.

(Lle tyava quel?) Forcing my eyes open I see passed my bearer's shoulder.

And for the first time I notice we are moving exceedingly fast.

" I'm fine Elrohir merely tired".

I hear the half-elven prince sigh.

"Then go back to sleep mellonanin, we shall be in the ranger camp soon".

I forced myself to not give into the grogginess that seems to take hold of me. So it wasn't just another nightmare. What happened earlier was real and we were still in serious danger.

" Put me down Elrohir, you need your strength just as much as I".

But the stubborn elf wouldn't listen. He just kept running and occasionally looking up into the sky.

(Mani naa lle umien?) I snap trying to squirm off of Elrohir's back.

My elven friend only tightened his grip further scathing any hope I had of holding my own weight. Seeing as there was no use fighting him I relaxed hoping that he will let me down soon.

**(Elrohir POV) **

When Malrendil woke up he seemed drained. Obviously his magic takes more energy out of him than he is willing to admit. It was even more obvious that though reluctant, Malrendil had been trying his hardest to stay awake. I know not what he fears. Perhaps the thought of loosing Gilraen and Aragorn has spurred him to do anything and everything to keep them safe. My heart cries out knowing that no matter how this ends he will loose one of them.

Suddenly the wizard's owl swooped down from the sky hooting madly. The bird had flown ahead a few minutes ago; I had looked up at the sky every so often ever since. The bloody ear that was in her beak was gone and in its place was a necklace, Gilraen's necklace. My throat suddenly went dry upon seeing Hedwig.

(Mani naa ta Elrohir?) I said nothing at first.

I knew she going to die but this made it even more real. How did the orcs get ahead of us? Was there another company of orcs at the camp? Was the battle still at hand and if not did any survive the confrontation? When Hedwig landed in front of us I felt Malrendil begin to tremble.

I slowly eased him to stand on his own two feet as the owl moved forward and dropped the necklace at his feet. His lips were pressed together in a thin line and his hands quaked as he held onto me for support.

(Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au') Malrendil whispered.

I can practically feel the waves of anger and sorrow coming off of the black wizard in waves. The pain was written all over his face even as the tears in his eyes doggedly refused to fall. And in the wake of his intense but pent up emotions the guardian of the Dunedain's strength returned.

A familiar golden glow encompassed his body.

Moving away from me my companion picked up the necklace and slipped it around his neck (Lle merna aut?).

And without conscious thought (uma) I replied.

**(General POV) **

Harry closed his eyes feeling the decipherable change coming over him. It was almost like a reprieve from his usually complicated thoughts and feeling. As his human consciousness gave way to the beast within his body did much the same. There was nothing complex about him in this form; only the primal need to protect what was his. The dark children of Sauron had made a very big mistake and now Harry didn't care what it took, he would kill each and every one of them.

Once fully transformed Harry took off at full speed. 'There won't be enough to bury' he swore in his mind. Elrohir let a tear escape his eye for his friend and his friend's wife before running after him. Hedwig hooted softly and took to the air once more determined to keep up with her master.

In no time Harry, Elrohir, and Hedwig found themselves just yards away from the now burning camp. Some orcs and goblins were caught in the blaze but others were fighting the rangers. Though the rangers were holding their own they were beginning to tire. As more and more of his adopted people fell to the blade of the enemy Harry recklessly charged into the fray with a deafening roar.

He swiped at the orc necks with his powerful claws shattering their collarbones. His faithful owl and elf friend were not far behind. Hedwig screeched angrily and slashed the orcs with her talons. Elrohir abandoned the use of his bow opting to use his long knives instead. The few remainder of rangers cheered for the black wizard their guardian had come. Elrohir called out to his brother hoping Elladan was still alive. Elladan heard a roar and turned just in time to see Malrendil in his lion form saving the young Hallas. Slash, the elder prince of Rivendell beheaded the goblin that attacked him.

" Elladan, Elladan" he heard his brother's call.

Fighting his way to his twin Elladan synchronized his moves with his brother as they fought.

(Mae govannen Elrohir, Oio naa elealla alasse').

(Mani marte?) He asked.

" Orcs came from the east and their goblin archers with them we doubt if the convoy survived" Elladan replied.

Elrohir gutted an unfortunate orc ruthlessly " They didn't".

His brother's eyes widened impossibly.

" The owl flew ahead of us and returned with Gilraen's necklace, they are dead gwanur".

This only fueled Elladan more energy to kill the disgusting creatures before them. A few yards away Tarondor lay on the muddy ground dying. Hador was not there to save him from the orcs now. But the old ranger was not afraid. Even as many of his kin were slain Tarondor was proud. He watched as the men banded together and fought like true men of the west and he watched as the black wizard in his animal form ripped through their enemy like a storm and the twin sons of Elrond fought at their side. Never had the old ranger been more pleased in his entire life and was at peace with his own demise.

The battle wore on with both sides taking heavy losses. Even Harry and the twins were feeling the effects of fatigue from fighting through the night. But their adversaries would not relent in their pursuit in killing them all. There were few on either side left and the sun began to creep up into the sky. Blood splattered the misted ground and great clouds of smoke choked the air. The ranger encampment was still set ablaze and bodies of the dead lay precariously on the forest floor. By the time the orcs were all slain only Harry, Elrohir, Elladan, Hedwig, and four rangers remained alive. Elrohir looked around them seeing this place had become a graveyard instead of a battlefield.

" We must go there are more orcs on the way as we speak," he said finally.

His twin brother nodded numbly and went to gather the few survivors. Elrohir approached Harry. The wizard stood in a pool of blood panting in exhaustion. On his left flank was a wicked looking laceration from being cut by an orc blade. Elrohir squatted beside him and inspected the injury. Blood flowed from the open wound onto white fur and muscles were left exposed. Experimentally the elf touched Harry's leg and the wizard turned lion growled in pain.

" You need to stay off this leg master Malrendil we still have long to journey".

The lion glared at him with intense emerald eyes. He would obviously not tolerate being carried by anyone. Seeing his brother's exasperated look Elladan walked over to Harry and Elrohir.

" We must hurry," he said urgently.

Harry huffed in approval finally changing back to his human form. Elrohir undid the make shift binding around the wizard's forehead and bade Elladan to find athelas. Throughout the next few minutes Harry said nothing. He merely watched the rangers grieve over their fallen comrades and comforted each other. Elrohir bound his leg with his ripped sleeve and the athelas that Elladan retrieved. His mind drifted back to Gilraen. The woman he had come to love and cherish was gone and perhaps so was Aragorn.

The mere thought of it drove Harry into a maddening rage and he wanted to resurrect the bastards who murdered her so that he could kill them himself, that is if he hadn't killed them already. The wizard was also infuriated with himself. He had sent the rangers in his care to their deaths. It was his order that sealed the fate of Gilraen and the convoy and yet again his mistakes had caused the death of someone he loved. Harry stared off into the distance, holding back a flood of tears that wished to run down his face.

"Lembras for your thoughts" Elrohir said.

The wizard got up slowly with the elf's help.

"This is my fault" he replied calmly.

Elrohir picked him up so that he was on the elf's back.

"No tis the fault of Sauron the deceiver and his dark creatures who would have every living being as his plaything" Elrohir retorted.

Unconvinced Harry continued to berate himself aloud. Elrohir soon grew tired of the wizard criticizing himself and spoke out sternly.

"Malrendil I understand your guilt but at the time your plan was what was best for your charges, stop blaming yourself for something you could not control".

"The dark creatures you slew here both night and day murdered your wife and killed your people not you," the elf hissed.

Harry fell silent at that and looked away from him. Elrohir sighed and called his brother and the four surviving rangers to him.

"We must find lady Gilraen and the others, I pray to the valar we are not too late".

"And what say our keeper, our lord Malrendil the black wizard king" called Halbarad a young ranger only a few years older than Hallas.

Harry looked up at the four sol survivors of this massacre. Their eyes were not filled with contempt or disgust but rather respect and affection for their leader. Harry didn't know what to think, how could these men trust him after what he had done? Too tired to speculate over their loyalty to him, Harry closed his eyes.

" I say let us find my wife".

They all gave a somber chuckle before setting off in the direction the convoy went. Hedwig took flight once again flying ahead to make sure that it was safe. Harry fell asleep as they walked and Elrohir called his brother to him.

(Mani naa ta?) Elladan asked.

(Amin dele ten' ho) Elrohir replied.

Both twins looked at the slumbering wizard worriedly. They could both sense the strain that the young man was going through. Their father could easily heal his physical injuries but the wounds that did the most damage could not be seen.

"I fear that in part this is my fault, alas I shall not speak of why hither' we reach Imladris and are in the presence of our lord-father" whispered Elrohir.

Elladan nodded, "Then speak of it no more brother, and let the source of your fault be unknown until you are ready to tell it".

Then they fell silent and walked amongst Halbarad, Hallas, Vardamir, and Telemnar. These proud men welcomed their company though without any real enthusiasm. The sadness in their hearts still weighed heavily upon them. None of them spoke for the hushed dread that filled their hearts could not be extinguished. At last when the sun sat high in sky the weary travelers found their quarry. But the state of the convoy was that of a graveyard.

They looked on in complete terror at the mutilated and maimed bodies, vultures already feasting upon the dead. The horses were free and trotting around the area unwilling to leave their masters. The carts were burned to the ground. All the supplies were destroyed and the ten rangers strung up to a tree and beheaded. Tears stung all their eyes and they all let them fall freely. Suddenly Halbarad fell to his knees and cried out.

" We are too late, we have failed them O valar why must they have perished so".

"Death plays no favorites" came his most unexpected answer.

The rangers looked to see Harry though still on Elrohir's back was in fact awake and staring at the butchery before him with dead eyes.

"All things that has a beginning has an end, the death is not your fault," he said.

The twins sighed, "Then heed your own words for neither are you to blame".

The wizard continued to look at the bloodbath before them, " find Gilraen and Aragorn".

The rangers did as they were told even as their eyes still flowed with tears.

"I will round up some horses" choked Elladan.

Hedwig flew from the tree she was perched on to Elladan content to follow him for a while. A few minutes later he returned with six chestnut mares.

"Lords come quickly, I have found them" Vardamir called out suddenly.

Elladan, Elrohir, and the rangers rushed to where they heard Vardamir's call. When they arrived they saw the ranger cradling Aragorn in his arms and the boy was alive. The tiny heir's chest rose and fell as he breathed deeply. Aragorn was covered head to toe in blood. Clutched in his little fist was the egg Harry gave to him. The wizard stared at the child with a bittersweet smile upon his lips. Then he looked passed Vardamir to where his wife lay in a pool of her own blood with a sword in her back. Harry fingered the necklace he wore before finally making his decision.

He unfastened the necklace and bade Vardamir to place it around the little one's neck.

"Let's go," he said simply.

Elladan and Elrohir helped Harry mount one of the horses and Elrohir sat behind him with the reins. Elladan too mounted a horse and took Aragorn from Vardamir. The rest of the rangers each got their own horse and trotted alongside them as they rode away from the mass execution site of their people. Harry fell into an uneasy sleep still too tired to do anything else. But as they rode on unaware, the orcs approached and this time there would be no escape.

**(Lie tyava quel) do you feel well **

**Mellonanin my friend**

**(Mani naa lle umien?) What are you doing**

**(Mani naa ta Elrohir?) What is it Elrohir**

**(Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au') My heart shall weep until it sees thee again**

**(Lle merna aut?) Shall we go **

**(Uma) yes**

**(Mae govannen Elrohir, Oio naa elealla alasse') well-met Elrohir ever is thy sight a joy**

**(Mani marte?) What happened **

**(Mani naa ta?) What is it**

**(Amin dele ten' ho) I am worried about him**


	11. dark vision

_authors note: keep the reveiws coming I put a little more elvish in this chapter so I hope you like_

_

* * *

__((Vision))_

_(Ten nin Elrond Elandili, estel na nun ad Morion lon adar tuli) Elrond Half elven opened his eyes only to find he was lying in a grassy bed._

_White ethereal trees surrounded him and fireflies were glowing in the dark night. He could hear the whispering sounds of fabric scrapping the earth. Sitting up he looked to where he had heard the telltale sound. Galadriel queen of Lothlorien stood across from him half embracing a tree. _

_(Nae saian luume) he said standing to his feet._

_(Quel undome) his mother in law replied._

_Elrond remained quite knowing that Galadriel would speak when she was ready. Galadriel watched him with her usual mysterious smile. But Elrond could see the faint creases in her face signaling the strain on both her heart and mind._

"_The mirror has shown me many things as of late," she said finally._

_Elrond's solemn countenance did not waver in the slight grief he heard in the elven queen's voice. _

"_You say the dark son of my father brings hope," he inquired. _

_Galadriel stepped away from the tree and let her arms sweep gracefully at her sides._

"_Come, words even in the high tongue of elves can't express of which I have seen". _

"_Come" she beckoned Elrond again, "see with your own mind's eye"._

_And so the elf lord stood to his feet and approached his mother in law only halting when he was at arms length. Galadriel raised her right hand to rest at his left temple. Knowing what she was trying to do Elrond relaxed his normal mental barriers and waited for her to continue. Suddenly he felt as if something inside himself was tearing and shoving a new piece into place. He fought back the urge to cry out and sunk into the darkness waiting for the vision to continue. Unexpectedly Elrond heard the soft pattering of rain against the earth._

_The chill of the air compared nothing the chill in his bones when he opened his eyes. A young man stood a distance away from the elf lord soaked in the rain that fell from the fathomless sky. 'Was this who Galadriel proclaimed as his brother' Elrond wondered. With his alabaster skin and obviously elven made garb he could defiantly pass as an elf. But the night blackness of his hair and the jaded resignation in his eyes spoke of his humanity. Such tormented eyes did not exist among the first-born._

_Elrond swallowed the lump that formed in his throat readying himself to confront the boy when the stranger spoke._

"_It is beautiful is it not"? Looking around the elf lord confirmed that the boy was speaking to him and that he stood under what seemed to be a terrace protecting him from the rain._

_The stranger still held his face upturned with his eyes open, letting the water droplets stain his face. _

"_It is" Elrond replied finally._

_The young man smiled and turned to look at him._

"_May I ask what you are doing in my mind"?_

_The question was phrased politely but the threat in the undertones of his voice was clear. _

"_I don't know why I am here" Elrond replied truthfully. _

_The stranger's lips pursed together in an annoyed expression, his eyes spat green fire. _

"_You are not supposed to be here," the young man said with certainty. _

_The brother of Elros did his best to not fidget under the boy's scrutiny. This child for all his apparent youth was very intimidating. _

"_If I am not supposed to be here than how is it that I am, perhaps your heart seeks to heal and so your mind sought me out"._

_A flicker of something the lord of Rivendell didn't recognize flashed across the young one's face. But just as it was there it was gone, leaving the chilly disposition that the boy seemed to cling to. _

"_My heart is not unsettled stranger so you better come up with something better than that". _

_Elrond approached him trying to soothe the brunt of his suspicious ire. _

"_Truly (morier) I know not why I am here," he said softly. _

_The elf lord stepped closer to the boy feeling the water begin to cascade down his body. It was surprisingly warm unlike when he stood under the terrace where it was dank and cold. The half elf only stopped when he was at arms length from the stranger who looked at him with a slightly bemused look. _

"_Dark one, an appropriate title yet it is not my name". _

_Elrond lifted a dignified eyebrow, "then speak your name lest I call you (morier) again". _

_The tensions eased considerably when the one Elrond dubbed morier laughed. Again the elf lord wondered at the heritage of this one creature before him. His appearance looked so much like the elves yet his voice was similar to a hollow wind. Such of voice was reserved for someone of great age and vast and terrible wisdom. _

"_Malrendil, my name is Malrendil"._

_Suddenly Elrond was no longer standing in front of the boy who had just identified himself. As if the boy's name were a trigger the elf lord found himself in a strange room. It was plain for sure, the wooden floor was bare and the wall colors were a massive eye sore. But what captured his attention was a giant of a man who was dressed in strange garb. The man was yelling at someone, Elrond frowned. He could not see passed the bulk of the man nor could he hear what words the man said. Suddenly the man tried to strike whoever was sitting on the bed before him, but missed. _

_Elrond finally had a glimpse of the person this prodigious man was trying to harm. Long black hair fell passed the moon white skin of the boy's shoulders and frightened jade eyes looked toward the open door of the room. The elf lord's eyes widened involuntarily, it was the younger version of Malrendil. Elrond followed the boy's line of sight only to see a disheveled woman watching the event without moving. He held back the urge to shout at the women or move himself; in a vision such as this there was nothing one could do to change the events that played out. _

_The elf lord swung his gaze back toward where his supposed younger brother was only to watch in horror as he was sent flying to the wall next to where the woman stood. The half-elven lord's fist clenched and unclenched in barely checked rage. The man who attacked Malrendil did not stop he quickly made his way to the boy and kicked the boy without refute or mercy. Elrond sighed in relief when the man turned away from Malrendil yelling at something else. But this relief was short lived as he saw Malrendil call attention to himself once more. The man's face was so purple that one might mistake him for a grape as he proceeded to take of his belt and mutilate the boy's back. _

_The image faded from Elrond's sight only to be replaced by another. In this vision Malrendil was even younger than the first two visions. He wore black robes and his skin was not as pale. His hair was shorter than any of the race of men he had ever seen and his eyes were filled with crystal like tears. The elf lord followed the boy's line of sight only to see a man falling into what seem to be an inky blackness. Malrendil's lips were parted silently screaming the man's name. But yet again, Elrond could not hear. Once more the scene changed to that of the young Malrendil being only an infant. A man and a women stood together franticly speaking in whispers of sheer terror. _

_The man looked much like Malrendil with his wild hair and pale skin but the boy possessed the woman's eyes. Elrond watched as the man pushed the woman toward the back of the room and pulled out a stick. The woman looked at her companion, green eyes alight with dread and unease but did as the man had obviously instructed. But just as the woman disappeared from sight the front door was forcefully knocked clear off it's hinges. Elrond looked on in disgust as a man, no monstrosity attacked the raven-haired man._

_He watched as the fiend used magic that the elf lord was unfamiliar with to kill the man who protected the woman and child instantly before going after said woman and child. Elrond followed the red-eyed creature whose sickly white pasty skin made the elf lord's stomach knot in revulsion. He watched in pure outrage as the monster killed the woman who clutched the babe protectively to her, seemingly begging for the child's life. That was the son of Earendil tearing point not even in a vision could he stand idly as a child was murdered. _

_Bellowing out in rage and horror Elrond attacked the vile being without thought only to be ripped from the vision just as the creature had unleashed a green light from the tip of his stick. _

_(End of vision)_

Elrond sat up abruptly on his sleep couch with a gasp of horror. His thoughts were in a disarray of opinions and emotions. The nightmarish images were forever imbedded into his mind. How is it that the creature was able to produce that killing light, why would the fiend even go after Malrendil as an infant no less, and where was his younger brother from that such things were possible? The more that was revealed in the vision the more Elrond felt the need to question.

"Who is he Galadriel?" he asked softly.

The elf lord looked out at the open terrace in his room. The afternoon sky was filled with clouds of white and the leaves of trees flew by. He sighed, no matter how much time passed Elrond would not grow tired of the sight. He shook his proud head, the time of the elves would soon be ending and a dawn of man would begin. Elrond stood from his sleep couch and went to pursue Glorfindel. The lord of Rivendell wanted answers and he needed help to research anything similar to what his mother in law showed him in the vision.

**

* * *

**

**(Ten nin Elrond Elandili, estel na nun ad Morion lon adar tuli) roughly translated hear me Elrond half elven hope is born again in the arms of the dark son of your father**

**(Nae saian luume) It has been too long**

**(Quel undome) Good evening**

**(Morier) dark one**


	12. welcome lord's of men

**author's note: here we go again. This was perhaps one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Be warned there is a small song fic in this chapter otherwise I think it's a pretty good addition to the story. hope you like and send plenty reveiws- _Rai_**

**

* * *

**

**(Harry's POV)**

It has been a week since the battle in Dunedain encampment. Six days since I have slept, seven days since Gilraen's death, and since the new life I have come to love was shattered. A strange dream haunted me the first night away from camp. An elf that looked disturbingly familiar confronts me in the rain. He was tall like all elves were as Elrohir informed me. His billowing brown and blue robes gave him a regal air. He had long dark brown hair and sharp gray eyes.

'Those eyes'

The elf's eyes were so intense they could pierce through one's very soul. In the dream I hid behind the fury of the invasion of my mind. But it was like he could see my fear and when he tricked me into telling him my fairly new name and it set off something inside me. Memories were forced to the surface that I would rather forget I had no control over it. Memories that my dream stealer had witnessed as I myself were forced to relive. Of course I have told no one of my dream, they think it is merely my grief that keeps me from seeking sleep. In a way they are not that far from the truth. I miss Gilraen. I loved that woman in life and I love her still.

The twins and the men try to cheer me up. They try to get me to grieve to open up and let go. But as I feel the smaller body slumbering in my lap I find that I can do no such thing. I am his rock his father all that he has left. Little Aragorn woke up just a few hours after we found him. He woke up from a dream only to be plunged into a nightmare. He cried his tears found no end that day. Then he fell eerily silent. Soon not even the twins could tell if Aragorn was asleep or awake. I said nothing letting his mind assimilate his pain. The little one will speak when he is ready.

**(General POV)**

Elladan watched as Malrendil sat with his back against a tree. His leafy eyes were like glass so clear and reflecting yet cold. The wizard watched the child in his lap sleep while not taking any rest himself. The eldest son of Elrond was no expert but he knew the human anatomy enough that he knows Malrendil needed to sleep. He also noticed the state of the child in his care. Aragorn clung to him constantly even in sleep. His tiny hands fisted on his shirt and his dark head rested right over his stepfather's heart listening to it's steady beat. Both humans were tired dirty and filled with grief.

Elladan sighed forlornly at the picture Malrendil and Aragorn made. With Gilraen gone they seemed to be without an anchor and the pain in both their eyes were unbearable. The elven warrior someone's light footsteps approach him. He felt the grass next shift to accommodate the weight of his new companion but did not move himself. Halbarad sat next to the eldest twin son of Elrond and joined in actively staring at their leader and his son.

The young ranger was two dealing with the loss rather badly. His people were dwindling into nothing, there were sparsely any more rangers in the north and the villagers all over middle earth had come to scorn them. Their reputations were notorious and the reception they received everywhere they went in the world of men was less than welcome.

"How long until we hit the river ford" he asked suddenly.

Elladan turned his tired gaze to his face.

"Two weeks and another week to get to Rivendell if we move fast enough"

The young ranger chuckled bitterly, "And we couldn't move this fast before everyone was slaughtered"?

Elladan clenched his mouth shut for an instant his eyes blurring with unwanted tears.

"Our number is few, our supply short, and let's not forget a host of orcs hunt us still" he shot back in false humor.

Halbarad said nothing. What could he say? Everything he knew was falling apart and now the hope that his lied in the hands of a mysterious wizard and a child barely able to talk or walk let alone lead his people back to their former glory.

"Is there any hope Elladan"

Locking gazes with the dark haired warrior Elladan shook his head, "There wasn't any much hope perhaps only a fool's hope".

"Then we are all the fool indeed", Elrohir came to sit on his brother's right side opposite of Halbarad.

The usually serious elf now sported a smile that appeared to be more of a grimace. His usually firm and stern words sounded more matter-o-factually now almost raw with pent up emotions. Elladan knew that his brother struggled with some type of unsaid guilt but he didn't pry. Elrohir said he would speak his peace when they arrived home and Elladan didn't doubt his word. Turning his gaze back to the keeper of the Dunedain Elladan watched as Aragorn began to stir fitfully from his sleep.

But just as Elladan and Elrohir were about to go and assist the wizard in calming the boy's sleep, Malrendil's haunting voice filled the camp.

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today..._

Halbarad listened to the strange tune slightly in shock. He had heard rumors of his liege lord's voice but had never heard his voice for himself. The ranger found that song was fitting for that was what they were all thinking the same thing at this point even if some of the words they didn't understand.

Imagine there's no countries

It isn't hard to do

Nothing to kill or die for

And no religion too

Imagine all the people

Living life in peace...

Elrohir leaned heavily upon his brother's shoulder as they both closed their eyes and imagined the place Malrendil described in his lullaby. Such an impossible vision was never meant to truly exist, but they all need something peaceful to dream even if only for a little while.

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

Hallas, Vardamir, and Telemnar sat closed together a small fire crackling wildly because of the cold mid autumn breeze. They too listened to their leader's soft melody finding a slither of peace from his low toned voice.

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people_

_Sharing all the world..._

Harry closed his eyes and tightened his hold on the precious bundle in his lap. His grip wasn't oppressing like his Uncle's and neither was it Violent like that of Voldemort's. It was more like how Sirius held him, warm and comforting. Looking down at the curly dark hair of the two year old on his lap Harry couldn't hold the tears any longer.

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one…_

_Imagine by Perfect circle_

As the last line of his song faded into the wind and he felt Aragorn relax, Harry allowed himself one moment of blissful agony. With each tear he remembered all those he had lost. His parents, Sirius, Cedric, Moody who he had watched die. The D.A, the Weasleys, and Albus were like his family. Then there was the matter of Ron and Hermione. The boy who lived held back a bitter laugh. In a way he had abandoned them all.

'All because I was afraid to live' he thought.

Elrohir stood up and moved to go to the wizard. Elladan followed after him intent on helping his brother draw the wizard out of his obviously dark thoughts. When they reached him, Harry ignored their presence. Couldn't they understand that he wanted to be alone?

"You sing very well Malrendil perhaps you should become a bard in our father's house" Elrohir joked uselessly.

Harry remained quiet.

"Please Malrendil if you will not speak please sleep, you are no good to the little one dead" Elladan pleaded.

The wizard looked up at him with a glare but continued to stay silent. Both elves flinched but refused to move. After a few more minutes of hostile staring Harry finally sighed and closed his eyes just to get the two elves to leave him be. The twins looked up into each other's eyes with weak smiles. Elladan stayed with Malrendil while his brother went to join Vardamir at the fire.

The young lord ranger was like most of the Dunedain with skin kissed by the sun and hair dark and earthy brown. What set him apart was his abundance of pride and honor. Even now caked with gore and mud, grieving for his people Vardamir was still strong. He watched the elf approach him with curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"Come, will you hunt with me lord Vardamir?"

Said ranger gave him a strange look but nodded. He stood and bade Hallas and Telemnar to stay warm and keep watch. The youngest son of Elrond un-slung his bow from his back and took to the forest that was just a few paces away from their camp. Vardamir hefted his own bow and went after him. They jogged together in silence for sometime only giving each other the occasional glance. But after at least an hour Vardamir's curiosity got the better of him.

"Why did you want me to hunt with you, surely your brother would have been a better companion" he said quietly.

The elf blinked at his softly spoken words, " My brother watches your liege lord and I need help not with the hunt but rather the collecting of herbs".

This dragged out a raised eyebrow from Vardamir.

"Malrendil does not sleep as you have already noticed, he will not ask for aid on his own".

Vardamir frowned deeply, " It doesn't give us the right to betray his trust, and we cannot force him master elf".

Elrohir tried to feel guilty about this, he really did. But remembering the iciness in the wizard's gaze the elf couldn't help feeling more pity for Malrendil than shame on his part.

"Your lord is still injured physically, mentally, and spiritually Vardamir".

"He refuses help and I fear he may fall into shadow ere we reach Imladris"

Vardamir looked at his companion's face carefully. Any lesser man would miss the nearly imperceptible lines of worry drawn on the elf's face. Then again none of them had had the chance to clean off the stench from a week ago. There were no bodies of water close enough for such a thing and with the orcs still tracking them they didn't stick around to find any still waters. And if the Istar's wounds were not treated properly soon the ranger was sure that the wound would become infected.

He sighed, "Your right".

An hour and a half latter Vardamir and Elrohir returned with five rabbits and a secret stash of sleeping herbs. Malrendil was still leaned against the tree with his eyes closed and Aragon slumbering in his lap. Elladan and Hallas were tending to their tired mounts feeding them water from the skins of their packs.

Halbarad and Telemnar sat together near the fire wiping their swords down with pieces of cloth torn from their own clothes. But the orc blood clung to their blades without the benefit of water. Grumbling they gave up only to see the would-be hunters return with dinner.

"Mae govannen lord Vardamir, master Elrohir how bids thy hunt" called Halbarad.

Vardamir forced a small smile to his face, " It is all well Halbarad, how goes our lord".

The ranger turned his dark gaze toward the tree Malrendil leaned against. Though his eyes were closed and his body relaxed Halbarad could see the occasional twitch of his eyelids signaling his alertness. He turned back to see both elf and man patiently awaiting his answer.

"He watches over his son, unwilling to give in to the call of sleep," he whispered.

Elrohir frowned greatly his eyebrows drawing together in annoyance and worry. Vardamir glanced over at the wizard; he two was worried for the raven-haired youth. Throughout the conversation Telemnar remained quiet listening to his fellow companions muse over their leader's health. Now Telemnar was a very silent and observing person. Talking was very trivial to the young ranger, even when they had seen the massacre of the convoy Telemnar had barely said two words.

But now he was annoyed, " You could ask him".

Vardamir, Elrohir, and Halbarad looked at Telemnar in slight shock. But the young man gazed back at them unwavering.

Elrohir abruptly laughed softly, "Wise beyond his years".

Vardamir and Halbarad looked upon Elrohir suspiciously. Both rangers could tell by the gleam in his eyes that he was up to something.

"Seeing as it was you who suggested this action it should be you who asks lord Malrendil of his condition".

Telemnar blinked owlishly at the elf in surprise and nearly backed up subconsciously as Elrohir cornered him with a look. Using his height as an advantage Elrohir towered over the poor man with a manipulative plan in mind. The young elf prince knew that plotting was more of his twin's area of expertise but damn it he could try.

"I don't think Lord Malrendil would answer me, can't either you or your brother ask him"?

There was no mistaking the nervous note in Telemnar's voice and Elrohir smirked because of it. Halbarad and Vardamir looked on, trying to smother their arrant laughter at Telemnar's predicament. This was a good change of pace compared to the angry grief they were all feeling for the past week.

"Ai one of us could but alas my brother tends to the horses and I must cook for a king and his men," said Elrohir surreptitiously.

Telemnar sputtered trying to come up with another excuse much to the further amusement of his fellow rangers.

"What of you lord Vardamir or you Halbarad, surely either of you would be better for this task" he tried.

Both rangers gave the younger man an insane grin mirroring Elrohir's expression almost perfectly. Telemnar looked at them dejectedly. They seemed dead set that he would speak with their grieving leader.

Seeing his pleading eyes Halbarad relented, " I will go with you Telemnar".

The young man nodded reluctantly before following Halbarad to were the wizard sat. Vardamir and Elrohir remained behind cutting and cleaning the meat. They stripped pieces of wood and roasted the rabbits they caught over the fire with it. Elrohir made sure to sprinkle the sleeping herbs that he found on one of the rabbits before relaxing next to Vardamir.

"How long will he sleep".

Elrohir looked at one who sat next to him. Vardamir watched their evening meal roast merrily before the modest fire. The night was so cold every breath the human took produced soft puffs of fog.

"Through the night and well into the fourth day of our riding" he replied

Vardamir shot him a dirty look, "He needs to be alert master elf, and we cannot tell what tomorrow may bring".

"Right now is what matters", Elrohir disagreed, "And right now Malrendil is not getting any better".

Vardamir bowed his head in acknowledgement. The elf was right even if the young lord didn't like it. Elrohir then turned to watch the entertaining sight of Telemnar and Halbarad try to coax the wizard into confiding in them. The raven-haired boy merely ignored them and continued to keep his eyes closed.

The elf turned away from the amusing sight in favor of watching his brother valiantly try to sooth the aches of their horses travel weary legs. Tomorrow they would set off again racing against the foul creatures that were at their heels.

* * *

**(Somewhere outside the southern boarder of Rivendell)**

Glorfindel rode he faithful steed Asfaloth and with him was a company of elf warriors. A week ago his lord and friend Elrond had received a vision.

'And ever since said vision occurred the lord of Imladris has become obsessed'.

The March warden sighed in exasperation. Elrond had searched for any clues to the things that he was shown. When the elf lord found nothing he sent Glorfindel to find any sign of the boy his lord had so vividly described.

_(Flashback)_

"_He would appear to be fifteen maybe sixteen summers of age with long black hair"._

"_Pale skin and haunted green eyes are all I've seen of his face any other questions"?_

_Glorfindel looked at his long time friend and comrade as he paced in his study. It was amusing sight indeed to see the great and stern ruler so flustered that had nothing to do with the twin terrors that were his sons._

_Finally the March warden couldn't resist a small smirk, "Yes did this dream phantom give you his name"._

_Abruptly Elrond stopped pacing and met his laughing gaze, "He called himself Malrendil"._

_(End Flashback)_

Once again the silven elf shook his blond head. He knew that Elrond's gift was indisputable but he had never seen anything quite like that before. The way his lord looked almost ill was discerning as is but to see the almost haunted expression on his face nearly broke Glorfindel. The March warden could tell that Elrond hadn't told him everything but out of respect Glorfindel said nothing.

The fact that this supposed being carried an elvish name, a name that was similar to Earendil's no less was even more suspicious. But again, Glorfindel did not question his lord Elrond would tell him in time and he probably had a good reason for his secrecy.

**/A week later/**

* * *

"**Clang", "Clang", "Clang"** the unmistakable sound of metal meeting metal rung in Glorfindel's sensitive ears. His eyes zeroed in on where the March warden heard the wayward sound when he heard the sound of orc growls accompanied it. Then he saw it. Just a few leagues away a battle between a small band of men and the detestable spawn of Sauron was ensuing. But he was too far away to see anything else beside they needed help. 

Drawing his curved blade Glorfindel called to his company, "Ride, leave no orc alive, ride to the aid of the men of the west".

Without another word Glorfindel kicked his horse into a full run leaving almost all of the other elves in the dust.

**(Elladan's POV)**

This could not be any worse. My brother, Malrendil, the rangers, and myself are currently surrounded by orcs and fighting for our lives. Malrendil was already in his lion form reaming and maiming anything that got close to the frightened bundle behind his front paws. Vardamir has already taken a fatal wound to the stomach and is slowly succumbing to blood loss. Telemnar and Hallas aren't much better off. Both rangers' like their fallen nobleman are fighting with their last breath for they both were pierced with goblin arrows. Telemnar took one in the shoulder and Hallas took one in his lower side. And without the proper medicine they will die in a matter of moments.

As for Halbarad, Elrohir, and myself well we stood at each other's back with our swords drawn. But it mattered little, there were just too many for us to have anyway to win.

"What in the name of the Valar did we do to deserve this?" I whispered sardonically.

"Maybe because that ti- ", " Not a word Elrohir or I swear I will haunt you in the after life".


	13. To live again

authors note: sorry it took so long to make this **ahem** short chapter but I plan on writing a lot more later. be sure to send plenty more reviews-_Rei_

* * *

Glorfindel charged into the fray without second thought to the odd company that he was defending. Swiftly his company joined in after him. Two of the injured rangers were whisked onto the backs of elven mounts as the battle continued. But the March warden had no time to keep track of them because he had to defend his own life.

"GLORI!"

Glorfindel turned his head to the almost deafening yell of his most hated nickname just in time to see Elladan cut off the head of an orc. He wanted to laugh and sing in joy with the sight of his friend's sons. Though coated in dirt and grim beyond almost any noble elves' tolerance both Elladan and Elrohir seemed to be quite well. They fought in tandem with each other back to back with another who the March warden didn't know.

" Ever is thy sight a joy Elladan, Elrohir, beloved are you but ere this battle ends I shall cut thy tongues from thy mouth if ever you call me that detestable name again".

The twins merely laughed at their mentor. It was good to hear his calm and melodic voice again even in the midst of battle. But Glorfindel had to turn his attention back to the confrontation once again as a particularly ugly goblin attacked him. He watched as his comrades slowly gained the upper hand and slew as many dark creatures as they could.

* * *

**(Harry POV)**

' _How dare they attack my pridemates, kill my mate, and worst of all attack my cub'_.

The beast that is within my mind is raving in an uncontainable fury and in the face of this danger I let it be so. I hack and claw at whatever dares come near and snarl in the face of my prey. That's right, prey for that is exactly what they are to me in this form. What little humanity I had left receded quickly when we were attacked once again by foul creatures of Sauron.

There was no use for the logistic nature of my human emotions on this field of battle. No I think I prefer the animal that had been clawing it's way out of the confines of my mind to the almost emptiness that currently occupies my human side.

Ever since Vernon beat me for the last time I had lost something in myself that was inheritably controllable. And in its place I had gained a power that even I don't completely understand. It was at that moment that singular fraction of time that I had truly understood Voldemort. He was once what I was, weak and only a child born into a harsh world, forced to be what others expected of him. Power had been his only means of escape just as it had been the only way out of my own painful existence.

'KILL, MAKE THEM PAY' 

That same voice that had rung in my head when I killed my podgy uncle repeats the same mantra now. Animals understand little to nothing of vengeance. Such a human quality is useless in the world of survival, but they sure as hell know the meaning of defending theirs. And I, I am more animal than human right now.

The loin in me recognizes the rangers as my pride, my family. And the evil beings are challenging my pride and have already killed most of us including my mate. As the king of this pride such an occurrence is unacceptable. The only thing keeping me rooted in my spot right now is the little frightened being hiding behind my front paws.

Aragorn is my son. Make no mistake, when Arathorn died and Gilraen claimed my heart then he was mine. And I'll be damned if I fail this little one. He will not know the pain I did. What future waits doesn't matter to me not in this or any other form of myself. I will not hide the truth from his little eyes as Albus had done for me.

The power that Aragorn will have once he grows up is too great to afford innocence. The end result of hiding the truth from this child will be much the same as it was in my other lifetime. Death is a road that I would have him evade as long as possible. And that means I have to survive as well. Aragorn needs me my son needs me. Death comes for all mortals eventually. I had hoped it would come to me sooner rather than later.

But now I have a responsibility not to save the world or to be a hero but to be a father even if I don't completely know how. And so I have reason to fear the eternal slumber once again. I must survive and teach Aragorn to do the same even as I must learn my own lessons in this new life. As of this moment Harry Potter is dead. I am Malrendil the Black king, keeper of the Dunedain, proud father, redeeming son, and mourning widower. And when the shadow of this battle has passed I will learn to live again.


	14. Brothers in Rivendell

Authors note: I hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long to update but I had so much shit to do at school

* * *

Glorfindel March warden of Imladris slayer of the Balrog was astonished by few things. But when he witnessed a lion protecting a child as it's own the resurrected elf was almost stunned into stillness. He could see the child's terror from where he stood but was surprised that that terror was directed more at the battle itself rather than the great beast that held him captive. Just as he was about to go free the wayward 'victim' a hand on his ankle stopped him.

"Do not harm lord Malrendil he guards the child".

The Balrog slayer bent down and helped the dying man sit up right amidst the carnage that was happening around them.

"Who are you man of the west and why do you call the beast lord"

The human coughed up blood, " I am Vardamir a lord ranger and I call the lion as such for he is my liege lord Malrendil the black king and keeper of the Dunedain"

Involuntarily the elf's eyes bulged wide open. His gaze returned to the lion in shock. It was then that Glorfindel noticed The lion's mane was the darkest black he had ever seen and his hide was so pale it shown pearly white. And then the poor march warden glimpsed the wild cat's eyes and nearly fainted. For indeed the lion did have haunted green eyes that now spat emerald fire at the enemy.

"The child, the child" Glorfindel looked down at the dying man in his arms.

"Malrendil is a wizard, he protects the child of Gil-"

But before Vardamir could finish he died, the last of his life force drained from his body.

Pain filled the elf's eyes another life was lost.

He closed the fallen man's eyes before once again making his way to the lion and the child. Just when Glorfindel reached the side of his query the elf was nearly swept off his feet by a paw.

"Stop, I am a friend my lord"

Upon this the lion snorted but backed off in favor of attacking more orcs. Glorfindel looked down at the child as he absentmindedly blocked oncoming blows. The child was small and covered in grim. His dark curly hair was matted with dark and his quicksilver eyes flashed in horror.

The March warden could help the feeling of anguish and disgust that crept of his spine. No child should have to witness what this little one was seeing. The Balrog slayer had no doubt this day would be forever ingrained in his dreams.

Elf and lion fought side by side as did Elladan, Elrohir, and Halbarad. The rest of the elves slew the foul creatures as they went. Hallas and Telemnar were cared for as best as their elven mounts could though it bought them little time in the land of the living. The orcs and goblins fought with all their fierceness even within the sun blazing upon them.

They snarled and snapped with a deadly accuracy that left a more than a few elves in trouble. As time passed on and the sun grew higher into the sky the elves overtook their foes and killed all the orcs, goblins, and wargs that hunt them. Few lives were lost but the grief of Eldar was great.

Upon the death of the last of the opposition Harry transformed back into his human form and held Aragorn protectively in his arms. Elladan approached Glorfindel while Elrohir spoke to the other elves and introduced Halbarad.

"Where are Arathorn and Gilraen"?

Glorfindel's voice was flat and his eyes ever watching of the black wizard beside him. The March warden knew that the lord and lady of the Dunedain were dead but hoped against hope they were still alive and well. When the eldest son of Elrond shook his head Glorfindel's heart twisted in anguish.

"Arathorn is dead and fair Gilraen met her fate but a few months after".

"And their son"?

Glorfindel noticed how his ex-student glanced at the man next to him and he fought back a sigh.

"The lord Vardamir is dead and I'm presuming that the rest of the envoy has joined their lord in the halls of waiting"?

Elladan flinched, "All that is left of the envoy is here and a lord is yet alive"

"Aragorn is too young to take on the responsibilities as the chieftain of the Dunedain"

"Elladan speaks of me my lord, by right this young one is my son and I his father for but a few months after lord Arathorn's death did I marry Gilraen"

Before the march warden could say anything Elrohir joined in on the conversation. He had left Halbarad and the other elves to burn the bodies of the soiled creations of Sauron while he spoke with his brother and former teacher.

"He speaks true Glorfindel, Elladan and I were witness to their binding and as were the multitude of the envoy"

At this Glorfindel turned his gaze fully upon the young man holding Aragorn. When cool jade eyes met his gaze with an even stare of their own the March warden fought back a shiver. Now he knew first hand how the elf lord could have become obsessed. This creature was captivating.

Black hair dark as the night sky hung at a narrow waist and milky white skin shone like pearl in the sunlight. Strange black clothes under a vest of bloodied chain mail barely hid the wizard's lightly muscled body. Cherry lips were set into a grim line and led to a strong jaw line.

'Eru he's going to have to beat the ellth off with a stick' the March warden noted in exasperation.

Glorfindel turned to Elrohir, " We must go lord Elrond awaits"

The twins nodded in tandem and went to get the other elves and Halbarad.

The silven elf turned to Malrendil once more. He gazed at the wizard who was soothing the child and lulling Isildur's heir into sleep. He didn't know what to make of the supposed dream phantom of his old friend's. Here was this seemingly young exotic beauty that claimed to be Gilraen's widower and cared for the heir to the throne of Gondor.

Add that to the fact that he was also a shape shifting wizard that the March warden had never heard of and the this situation truly gave new meaning to complicated.

"Lord Elrond would speak with you master Chieftain" he breathed just above a whisper.

The former boy who lived eyed him warily.

"It wasn't just a dream, was it"?

"It wasn't" Glorfindel agreed not at all surprised the young human knew exactly **why** the elf lord would want a private word with him.

Harry nodded and walked off to where the twins were communing with the elves. Glorfindel watched him go without a word, too caught up in his own thoughts to farther his knowledge of the mysterious lord of the Dunedain.

**

* * *

****((Rivendell))**

Elrond walked through the halls of healing. At his heels were healers and their assistants rounding up supplies for the impending arrival of Glorfindel and his company. The lord of Imladris had a vision of the coming of his sons and the venerable March warden along with his supposed little brother. Again the half-elven lord frown deepened. He still didn't know what to make of his mother in law's vision.

'Were those images actually his memories'?

Elrond fought back a shudder. No child deserved the torture Malrendil so obviously been through.

"My lord, are you well"?

Elrond snapped out of his musings and coolly regarded the dark haired elf beside him.

"My thoughts are haunted" he replied truthfully.

Erestor chief councilor of Rivendell took in the sickly pale countenance of his lord. Elrond's normally proud and regally held posture was hindered by worry. His eternally youthful face now showed lines of fatigue. Yes, Erestor was indeed worried for the lord of Imladris.

"You must go and seek rest my lord, I will oversee the preparations for lord Glorfindel's arrival".

"What of when they arrive Erestor will you call for me then? Give your word lord councilor for it is of utmost importance that you do"

Erestor inclined his head, " I swear it my lord now go rest your sons shall be arriving short by the reckoning of your vision"

Elrond nodded and left Erestor to do his work.

**(A week later)**

On a sunny Tuesday morning Erestor walked across the main halls of the house of Elrond. The main courtyard was filled with young elves for the morning commute. Breakfast had just ended and most if not all the elves of Rivendell sung to greet the day. But their songs of happiness and jubilation were stilled at the sound of a new song. Nature itself was singing a new tone and the elves stopped to listen.

They ride, they ride Though a trail of blood A company is lost A black king found The heir to west where the sun sets Heal their wounds first born Seal their pain and nightmares away Here come the men of the west Give them hope lord of the valley And dear to the they shall be Brother of thy spirit comes Choosing either one lifetime Or eternity 

Erestor let go of a breath that he had no idea that he was holding. Then he called a Paige to him.

"Go find lord Elrond and have the healers meet me here"

The young elf bowed and took off swiftly looking for the lord Imladris. Erestor stepped into the main courtyard. His graceful and rapid strides brought him to the gates where the guards stood watching the horizon. The other elves cleared the way hurriedly, some retreating to the halls of the house with their elflings. Others stayed where they stood, curious to see who was coming.

"What do you see sentinels"

"Glorfindel returns my lord with three others we know not who they are," said the one on the left.

Erestor frowned; Elrond had said nothing about this.

"Allow them safe passage Malden"

The advisor turned around to see Elrond walking to stand beside him. Jogging lightly behind the elf lord were healers.

"Yes my lord" Malden responded

"There are three others with Glorfindel my lord"

Elrond noted the question in his tone, "the rangers"

"Where is the rest of the envoy"?

Out of the corner of his eye Erestor could see Elrond flinch.

"They are dead, nature sung of them did you not here it Erestor"?

"Aye, I heard it", "But just how much are you hiding my lord"

The lord of Imladris said nothing. Soon Glorfindel would arrive with these mystery guest and all questions would be answered.


	15. Silence before the storm

An odd group of men and elves rode down a beaten path to the awaiting city ahead. Above them flew a snowy owl, proudly looking for enemies in the trees. In the lead of this strange company on the ground were Glorfindel and the twins. Following closely behind them was Malrendil riding a chestnut mare with Aragorn sitting in front of him.

Behind the wizard two elves rode with Telemnar and Hallas. Halbarad rode alone watching the elf city come into view with silent awe. As they approached the gate guardsmen let them through and waiting for them in the courtyard was Elrond the half elven himself.

The elf lord was dressed not in his usually intricately designed robes were replaced by the sober white and gray robes of a healer. Beside him Erestor stood silently observing the oncoming guest with curious disbelief. The sentries' count was off. There were there were five new arrival's not three.

'But then again' he mused watching the healers rush to help two elves with their burden 'I can see why'

Two of the rangers were curled in over themselves. Any elf in the courtyard and the main house for that matter could hear their whimpers. It was only the sound of his sovereign's low melodic voice that brought Erestor out of his dazed stupor.

"What happened"?

The simple question seemed almost thunderous in the quiet morning as Glorfindel and the rest of the company dismounted from their horses. Mysteriously enough it was it was not Glorfindel who answered but a young human carrying a sleeping child did.

"Lord Arathorn died months ago in an orc attack and Gilraen died just over two weeks ago"

Elrond surveyed the young man's condition instantly recognizing Malrendil for who he was even with his attire covered in mud and blood. Inwardly the elf lord smiled in pure joy and satisfaction. Outwardly however he was calm, albeit slightly curious.

"Have we met before young one?" he said almost slyly waiting to see his reaction.

Harry was livid. It was bad enough that the elf invaded his dreams but to refer to it in public, that was a whole new low. Using the glare that the snarky son of a bitch used to give him the wizard tried not to attack the father of his elven friends.

'Smug bastard'

"In a another life time or maybe a dream perhaps"

Elrond cracked a tiny sad smile. Yes this is the man that the vision shown him.

"Then welcome lord of the west, come so that your ills may be tended to so that you may find rest in my house"

"And my men"?

Elrond indicated him to look on as Telemnar and Hallas were carried toward the houses of healing with Halbarad following not far behind.

"They shall find healing in this place"

When the still slightly agitated wizard nodded the elf lord called to his sons and Glorfindel.

"I would speak to you both of your wanderings but first go and relax and cleanse yourselves of that foul stench"

"Yes (ada)" the twins said together.

They bid Glorfindel and Malrendil farewell before nimbly running into the house toward their rooms.

"Go my old friend find rest I will speak to you tomorrow"

Glorfindel bowed then cast a sidelong look towards the wizard before leaving. Left alone with the elf lord, Harry fought the urge to yell at Elrond those waking up the child in his arms. He settled on simply glaring at him. The elf lord inclined his head slightly toward where the twins and Glorfindel took off to, ignoring the wizard's obvious ire.

* * *

Malrendil continued to glare at Elrond but moved to go to the main house anyhow. The elf lord called for two maids to him and bade them to get fresh clothes for the wizard and the child. The two maids bowed and went off to carry out their lord's order. Elrond led Harry through the halls to a delicately furnished bedroom.

Once inside Harry disregarded the beautiful place and merely rounded on the elf lord. The wizard wanted to talk, **now**. But the maids who had found them interrupted him. In their arms they carried precious bundles of white and gold and a very small bundle of gold and red. The two dark haired beauties bowed to them and placed the bundles on the oversized bed neatly.

"Now I must go young lord, Laurë and Elemmírë shall tend to you and your little one if you are well enough I hope to see you at mid morning meal"

Without another word Elrond bid a hasty retreat. The elf lord knew all too well that the wizard needed time lest he take all his anger out on him. Seeing that he wouldn't get any answers now Harry turned to see the elleths walking into a large white room adjacent to the front door. He assumed that this room was the bathroom.

"Please strip off you and your child's clothes while we draw your bath"

Laurë's musical voice filled the very air making the wizard involuntarily relax. Sighing Harry stroked Aragorn's brow softly and gently called out his name. The little Dunedain woke up groggily looking around at his new surroundings.

"Where are we papa?" the child asked sleepily.

"Imladris house of Elrond young one now wake up so that we may bath"

The child nodded and resisted the urge to wipe his eyes because of the grim that clung to his tiny hands. Malrendil smiled down at his adoptive son and set the child on his own feet. Quickly he stripped himself and Aragorn of their clothes and threw them to the wooden floor.

"Laurë"?

"Yes mi-lord"?

"We need towels and please avert your eyes"

"Yes mi-lord"

Harry bristled, "Call me Malrendil please"

The she elf reentered the room eyes cast to the floor with towels in her arms.

"Forgive me lord Malrendil but such informality is uncomfortable for someone of my status"

The wizard took the towels from her with a sigh and wrapped the thick white pieces of fabric around himself and Aragorn.

"Thank you, you can look up now"

The she-elf did as instructed and indicated for the two humans to follow her to the bathroom. Harry and Aragorn walked into the bathroom only to be struck nearly dumb by the sheer size of the place. A mixture of white crème tiles and granite stone work confronted them upon their entrée.

* * *

To Harry the style was reminiscent of that of the Romans with it's grand scale and life like statues. Aragorn however was merely in awe the place that his father figure had taken him to. Elemmírë was kneeling over the sunken floor tub pouring a fragrant pink substance into the water. The she-elf looked up from her task upon hearing them enter.

"This should work off the blood from your skin and cleanse your wounds my lord"

"Thank you Elemmírë and call me Malrendil"

"You are welcome lord Malrendil"

The wizard sighed in annoyance but otherwise he stayed silent. Harry walked to the tub and warned the two maids to advert their eyes while he removed the flimsy piece of fabric that hid his lower anatomy. He slipped into the warm water first, checking the temperature and depth. It came just about to his mid chest too high for Aragorn to swim in.

'I guess I'm just going to have to keep him afloat' he mused with a sigh.

Harry beckoned for Aragorn to drop his own towel and enter the water. The child did as he was told and was held in his adoptive father's embrace so that he wouldn't sink. At the second splash the elf maids opened their eyes and moved to the tubs edge. Laurë and Elemmírë poured a blue concoction into their wards' hair and helped the two to scrub away the filth of their journey from their hair. Once that task was complete the two elleths left while father and son completed their bathing.

When they were finished Harry lifted Aragorn and told him to dry off while he did the same. After that they went into the bedroom and got dressed. Harry sighed in mild disgust as he glimpsed himself in a mirror. The robes he was give reached all the way to his ankles with thick bands of white and stripped gold.

His now waist length hair curled because it's wetness, making Harry appear paler than he normally was. Aragorn wore a similar robe to his only in red and gold while his shoulder length dark brown hair clung to his head. Seeing the child's tired yawn the wizard scooped him into his arms and tucked him into the obviously oversized bed.

"Stop (yawn) papa (yawn) I'm not tired"

Harry chuckled softly and smoothed the hair away from the child's temple.

"Of course not my son, but close your eyes anyway"

"But (yawn) Hedwig-"

"Is currently in a tree outside that balcony tending to her egg"

"Alright (yawn), stay with me"?

Harry smiled as he watched Aragorn slip into sleep once more. It was good to hear the child speak once more.

"As long as I can little one I will," he promised to the slumbering child.

The wizard kissed the boy's brow before stalking off out of their new 'room'. He made his way back to the main hall receiving curious looks along the way. However he ignored their stares with well-practiced ease. Harry's anger from his earlier meeting with Elrond was not easily forgotten and the wizard had every intention of putting some very serious questions to rest. He and the elf lord were about to have a long chat whether said elf lord wanted to or not.

Looking out that the sun, which had reached its highest peek Harry, knew that it was now noon.

"If you are well enough I hope to see you at mid morning meal" 

In truth the young man was anything but well. His utter exhaustion demanded sleep without interruption for at least a week.

"You're a clever bugger that's damn certain but I'm very stubborn" he whispered with a smirk.

Harry's thoughts turned back to when he had woken from his four-day nap.

_

* * *

_

_(Flash back)_

_Malrendil woke up only to find that he was no longer on a horse and his 'son' was not in his arms. Without conscious thought the wizard jumped to his feet snapping open his eyes with almost murderous rage. He saw one of the twins holding Aragorn while the other was with the rangers near the tree line._

_Harry was more than aware that his sleep was not natural. The bitter aftertaste of the herbs that were mixed into his food was proof enough of that._

_The fact that the twin held a child his child was the only thing keeping him alive. The son of Gilraen had seen enough blood shed for a lifetime. Seeing said child was awake and staring at him with a pathetic expression Harry instinctually relaxed his stance. But he still continued to glare at Elrohir hotly making it clear that he'd deal with the mischievous elf later. _

_(End Flash back)_

Harry's ire only reached a new level of infinity at the fact that he still had yet to find the time to hand out retribution to the elf. Turning away from the sight of the sun the black wizard found his way to what seemed to be the ballroom. He walked toward the high dais where he could see Elrond speaking to an elf to his immediate left. Upon his entrance the room filled with frantic though musical whispers. Again he ignored the ones around him and bowed to his host.

"Lord Elrond I humbly request a word with you"

The son of Earendil tried not to squirm. Obviously in his tone the wizard expected their talk to be **now **and **alone**. He could tell by the look in Malrendil's eyes that he was beyond pissed and would do something drastic if he deemed it necessary. Elrond shot a look to Erestor before standing to his feet and formally accepting the young man's request. Something told the lord of Imladris if wasn't careful around his little brother he would wished that the wizard would have sent him to the halls of waiting where only the dead go.


	16. Raging storm

authors note: somebody asked about where the'little brother' comment came from it came from the dark vision chapter and a from theI died now what chapterI think there was another one butyou'll haveto find ityourself send plenty reveiws- _Rei_

* * *

Elrond led Harry to his private library swiftly closing the doors behind them once they entered. Once the doors were shut the young wizard rounded on the elf lord ready to begin his tongue-lashing.

"What the hell did you do?" he snarled furiously.

Seeing that he would get nowhere denying the widower's claims Elrond tried to answer him soothingly.

"I had received the vision from Galadriel lady of the golden wood and she received it from the Valar, I honestly did not mean to intrude"

Once again Harry snarled

**(Elrond POV)**

"Bull shit!"

I hold back a sigh. It seems Malrendil has a mouth and a temper. He stares at me now looking for the answer that he already knows yet is unwilling to face. I see the knowledge in his eyes and the pain it has caused. This man is a mystery unto himself. He comes from a place that I do not know and has experienced things that would leave anyone else including myself wallowing in grief.

'Yet he refuses to cry'

"I speak truth young one, upon my word I swear it"

He snorts, "I haven't been young in a very long time my lord"

I smiled weakly at this; the vision had made his statement all too true.

"Then that was your past (morier)"?

His olive colored eyes roamed throughout the room now avoiding my gaze. His jaw was taunt with anger that was directed towards his past, me, or both. I didn't know but I pray to Eru that I don't find out if it's me that he was angry with. Finally after a moment of deep silence he speaks.

"Yes"

Such a simple word had just expressed the pain beyond the anger, the weariness beyond the strength. It was poetry really how feelings could rule over someone. But he hides what he feels well with frank words and gentle tones. Or at least that is the conclusion that I have come to since our first encounter.

"You escaped"

"I ran" he corrects me bitterly

So much pain and anger was too dangerous for anyone to bear. I would bear that suffering with him if he would just let me. But I look into his eyes and know immediately what his answer would be. So I settle for a less dangerous territory, the little one in his keeping.

"What of the child, the son of Arathorn can not remain safe forever"

A smirk tugged its way at his lips his previous thoughts not quite forgotten but set in the back of his mind.

"The son of Arathorn died in the raid the boy who came to Rivendell is Estel son of Malrendil"

"Hope, an appropriate name"

**(Harry's POV)**

* * *

"Hope, an appropriate name"

I bow my head slightly I really don't care about Elrond's approval but it makes life easier.

"Will you and your son reside in my house once your ills are healed Malrendil"

I continued to glare. This elf is hiding something and I know it. He's too watchful of me to think otherwise. It feels as if he's trying to look through me, trying to manipulate me. I am no ones puppet, I stopped being a pawn when I left my relatives home. And I'll be damned if I will be put in that position again. I marvel at how this world and my old world paralleled each other. Currently Elrond was trying to be Albus. If the situation weren't so serious I'd laugh.

"We'll see my lord we shall see"

"Right now I have business with your sons to settle, I shall take my leave of you now"

With that I turn to leave, this conversation is over. But the half-elven ruler stopped me with a rather amusing question.

He sighs, "What have those two done this time"?

I threw a cool smile over my shoulder.

"One of them drugged me during our journey here"

Elrond winced in sympathy but I could see the slight annoyance and amusement twinkling in his eyes. I hated that infernal twinkle; Albus had a similar expression that never ceased to infuriate either Snape or myself. The elf lord's was no better.

"What do you intend to do with them"

The question was simple enough and from his tone of voice Elrond really didn't mind at all.

'Fine by me'

"Interrogation then punishment administration" I reply wickedly, "Or better yet I'll just punish them"

**

* * *

(General POV)**

"Something tells me that one of them are very deserving of your wrath but please do not leave them too damaged"

The wizard made a noise that was somewhat between a whine and a growl.

"Aye they are deserving"

"I make no promises but you have my word I will at least attempt to leave them both at least functional at the minimum"

A finely arched dark eyebrow was raised, "Then that is all I can ask for"

Harry inclined his head and relaxed his slightly tensed posture perhaps this elf wasn't so bad after all.

"By the way where are the twins rooms" he asked absentmindedly

Elrond held back a chuckle, "Down the hall to your right, five doors down"

Harry smiled and left with a quick 'thank you'. Following the directions the elf lord gave him Harry found the rooms without a problem. The black wizard didn't enter they're rooms. He merely opened they're doors before muttering a spell that was sure to leave both the twins wishing they hadn't crossed him. After his task was complete the wizard went back to his room.

Aragorn still lay in the bed fast asleep. A tray of fresh fruits was set on the nightstand. He ate a few strawberries before joining the boy in the bed and falling to sleep with a mischievous smirk upon his lips. Harry couldn't wait to see the looks on the twins faces.


	17. Can't rain all the time

Author's note: Hey everybody sorry it took so long to update but I have three other stories that I'm writting and it's becoming the utimate challange in multi-tasking. I hope y'all like this chapter. Send plenty of reveiws- _Rei_

* * *

Elrond Earendilion sat at his library desk waiting for his twin sons to arrive. He leisurely read a book relaxed in a high back chair with a graceful sprawl. It seemed to be so quieting so surreal in this place.

Rivendell was a haven for all who came to find peace and healing. Even the escapade of the new arrivals had not jarred the valley city from its quiet repose. But as the elf lord felt the fine hair on the back of his neck rise the student of Gil-galad could tell it would not last. Suddenly twin-piercing screams filled the afternoon air. Elrond didn't even look up from his book.

'This is going to be a long day'

* * *

Elladan Elrondion stood stock still in shock as he stared into a mirror. He had just looked at his floor length mirror to see if he looked albeit somewhat presentable to go see his father. But when he gazed upon his person no longer did he see the dark haired pale skinned son of Elrond.

In his place was a fuchsia skinned navy blue haired creature with a deformed face. Then he swung his gaze to his door at the sound of it snapping open. Had it been possible the elf's jaw would of dislocated itself and hit the floor. For what stood before him was something that would make Sauron die of laughter.

Elrohir Elrondion like his brother had been bewitched. To his twin brother Elrohir looked nothing short of a multi colored warg dressed in Elrohir's clothes. Had he two not been a victim of this foul play Elladan would have collapsed on the floor with a fit of uncontrollable laughter. But that was not the case as of now.

They stormed out of the room going directly for their father's study. Along the way the elves that saw them either gasped in horror or collapsed in laughter. The embarrassment only made their pace quicken. By the time Elrohir and Elladan reached the library they didn't even bother knocking.

* * *

"BANG"

The twins barged in on their father who was reading a particularly leisure book. The lord of Imladris didn't even look up from his book when his sons demanded to know where Malrendil was. Instead he let them rant and rave about the injustice that was done to them. All in all this only served to amuse Elrond as he watched them from the corner of his eye.

Elrond bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as his sons began to change colors again. Elrohir now had tangerine skin and hair that was a mixture of neon yellow and forest green. Elladan however had skin that was now black with white dots and hair that was blue with streaks of hot pink. Seeing the look on their father's face both Elladan and Elrohir glared at Elrond triggering another color change.

"ADA, THIS IS NOT FUNNY" they hollered simultaneously

Unable to hold back his chuckle Elrond looked up at his sons.

"Nay my sons" he agreed "It is hilarious"

Elrohir and Elladan gaped at the elf before them. Their own father had betrayed them and laughed at their misfortune. Which only meant one thing.

'This. Means. War'

Twin smirks made its way to the faces of Elrond's eldest children. The looks alone were enough for to warrant fear from anyone the looks were directed to. But Elrond did not fear these smirks. He was glad to see them; it meant that no matter what happened outside the protective walls of Imladris his sons could heal.

'Perhaps if those two hellions include Malrendil in their mischief than perhaps he will begin to heal as well' Elrond thought

"Save your thoughts of vengeance for another day (Gwenyn twins) we have more important things to discuss"

Elladan and Elrohir nodded but the smirks remained firmly in place. The thoughts of the things that that they were going to do the black king was enough to lighten their moods even in their anxiety.

"Tell me how the convoy met their end"

Instantly both twins' looked at their feet and their faces were filled with pain.

"Orcs had been attacking more and more frequently when we had found Arathorn's camp"

"Twelve men and four horses had already died before we arrived"

"Then a few weeks later Gilraen went to look for the son of Arathorn when the child wondered off"

Elrohir shuddered, " fifty men and two women were lost not to mention some of the supplies were burned, Arathorn was killed and his head stolen"

"We buried the fallen and established a perimeter in case the orcs came back," Elladan continued

Elrond nodded understanding why they hadn't gone after Gilraen. The Queen of the Dunedain and the young heir could have been anywhere. To send someone out of the camp at that point would be a death sentence.

"That's how we met Malrendil Ada" Elladan said dryly

Elrond raised an eyebrow still consciously trying his hardest not to laugh as his sons continued to change colors.

_(Flashback)_

_

* * *

_

_Elladan, Elrohir,_ _Vardamir, Inziladun, Arahad, and Telemnar_ _drew their respective weapons. Someone was approaching the camp. What they didn't know was that it was their queen and future king._

_Harry pushed Gilraen gently so that she was positioned directly behind him. Gilraen understood what he was doing. Malrendil was putting himself between her and possible danger. They had no clue where those orcs came from and had no idea how many there actually were. Gilraen smiled nervously and gripped the back of Harry's cloak._

_They walked forward slowly and as quietly as they could manage. When they came into the clearing two bows and arrows and four swords met them. Out of instinct Harry's magic lashed out at the attackers sending them flying back in a bluish white light._

" _STOP!" Gilraen yelled as she took hold of Harry's arm._

_Harry looked down at Gilraen and raised a finely arched brow._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Elrond's lip twitched in amusement when he heard his sons recount their first encounter with their 'uncle'. Their attitudes sobered however as they began to tell about the rest of their journey. They told him of how Malrendil and Gilraen fell in love and how they married and Malrendil was given the nickname black king. They told him of how the wizard had come up with a plan to draw the orcs into a trap. Then Elrohir told his father and brother of his vision.

"Grandfather told me there was nothing I could do for Gilraen, but I-It didn't make it any better Ada," stammered Elrohir.

Elrond put down his book and made his way to his younger son. The elf lord embraced him feeling light tears soak his robe collar. Elladan stood next to him with a hand on his shoulder in silent comfort. Elves were extremely emotional beings and the fact that the lose of Arathorn and Gilraen was enough to rattle him didn't help one bit.

"Shh, do not blame yourself for such a thing my son, the Valar hath spoken truth, it was her time"

"And Malrendil?" asked Elladan

His father's eyes darkened in despair.

"I pray that he might have mercy in his heart should he ever find out about the Valar's involvement" the elf lord replied

Elrohir straightened and wiped away his tears. Elrond let go of his son reluctantly and Elladan removed his hand from his bother's shoulder.

"So Malrendil is our uncle," said Elladan casually trying to lighten the mood

Elrond nodded with a sad smile, "Yes, and pray you remember it when you decide to trouble my little brother with your mischief"

Elladan snorted.

"Ada we are the terrors of Imladris and he is still younger than us"!

Elrond raised an eyebrow and smirked at the twins.

"Need I remind you that that younger man who is your uncle has caused your skin and hair to continuously change color"?

At their looks of horror Elrond's smirk only widened.

"Ah yes my sons you are still changing colors"

Both twins glared at their father anew before storming out of his study. They knew better than to ask him where Malrendil was. So instead Elladan and Elrohir returned to their rooms to plan their vengeance. One thing was guaranteed Rivendell would know what hit it.


	18. Haunting me

**Authors note: my bad on the last song fic I should have said remade by the perfect circle. So anyway this is the next chapter sorry it took so long I've been writting other stories and I hadn't had the chance to really work on this one. Send plenty of reveiws-**_Rei_

* * *

A week had passed since the initial arrival of the Dunedain into the house of Elrond. The two rangers Telemnar and Hallas survived their brush with death and now rested in the houses of healing. Halbarad their new captain would often go wondering through the city with little Estel son of Malrendil. Hedwig's egg had finally hatched into a baby speckled hawk owl which Estel named Hathellor. As for the king region of the Dunedain himself, Malrendil frequently became the victim of Elrohir and Elladan's pranks.

But just as much as he was the subject of the twins' mischief, Malrendil would turn the tables and prank the twins. It went on for an entire week. The first day Elladan and Elrohir honeyed and feathered Malrendil's room. The second day Malrendil retaliated by making them believe they wet their own beds.

And so life in the Valley city went on with the survivors of the Camp massacre finally having a break. The black wizard now sat alone in the Rivendell gardens dressed in loosely fitted robes. His waist length hair hung loosely around him, blowing along with the breeze. Malrendil watched the blossoms drop from the trees intermingling with the fall leaves.

The structure of the city seemed to intertwine into the plant life and become one with the area. It was by far the most majestic sight the he'd ever seen. Even more so than even his beloved childhood home, Hogwarts. But this wasn't home Malrendil lost his home when the orcs claimed his wife's life. The former boy who lived closed his eyes letting the peace to seep into his skin and the thoughts of Gilraen take him to a far off place.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

_(Dream)_

_

* * *

__He was dancing. Spinning in gracefully wide arcs with a warm weight pressed in his arms. Laughing, merry chuckles burst forth from his lips making his lungs hurt and his cheeks flush. However Harry didn't care he was happy. He never wanted this feeling to end. Here he was happy, here all who he loved were safe. Oh dear god this was a dream but he never wanted to leave._

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

"_Open your eyes love"_

_Malrendil merely continued to dance with his phantom partner unwilling to acknowledge the dream for what it was. Why should he give this up after all the suffering he endured?_

"_Because you made a promise my husband, have you forgotten already"?_

_He froze all too aware of the promise he had made to make sure Aragorn survived. Yet still the young wizard was reluctant to let apparition in his arms go. Malrendil loved the feeling of this woman in his arms. He loved the sound of her soft voice and the smell of mixed flower oils in her long dark tresses. Slowly he set her down on her dainty unclad feet onto the waiting grass. Still he would not look at her face. _

_Finally he spoke, "I have not forgotten"_

_Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_

_She backed away from him just at arms length and used her hand to life his chin. Gray clashed with green and did not waver even as the latter trembled with pent up emotion. To Malrendil this was the most torturing moment of his life. More so than either the incident at the department of mysteries or even killing for the first time. Seeing his wife knowing that he'd never truly hold her in his arms again save for in his dreams it was pure agony. "This is a dream"_

_She smiled sadly at her husband with tears cascading her sun kissed face._

"_Than it is a good dream" Gilraen replied_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me_

_Tears began to run down his face as well. Of all the things he could dream, this was the most painful. He wanted to fight back lash out and banish the pain that wished to consume him. Yet he couldn't bring himself to strike. Even if this was a dream the wizard could never harm his wife. Instead he turned away from her. "No this a nightmare" he retorted angrily_

_No matter how hard he tried Malrendil couldn't stop the tears from falling. He couldn't take it anymore; Gilraen coming to his dreams was the final straw. The floodgates were upon and anguish poured forth from it._

"_Am I so painful to look upon my love does it hurt so much to remember me"?_

_He rounded upon her fury blazing making his eyes appear to be reminiscent of the curse that took his parents' lives._

"_It is a nightmare to know your love only to wake up without you in my arms"_

_The wizard dropped his gaze bitterly and kicked a rock that was by his foot._

_He snorted, "You don't even know me, not really" "I don't even know myself"_

"_You are Malrendil the black, keeper of Dunedain, prince of Rivendell, Istar of the north begat of Earendil out of Malian, blessed of Light of Silmaril"_

_Gilraen forced him to look her in the eye, "Do not let your former life cloud who you are now"_

_He glared._

"_No matter how hard I try I loose Gilraen both in who I was and who I am death will be my only reprieve until then I shall keep my promise"_

_Gilraen made an aggravated sound in the back of her throat._

"_Again you do not listen, you stopped being Harry Potter the moment Earendil and Malian took you as their child, you are no longer of the second-born"_

_The wizard's gazed widened in horror, his face still stained by tears._

"_Yes Malrendil, I know of Harry Potter, I know of who you were but he died at that battle, you are my husband no matter how much time passes no matter the distance death included and as your wife and love I beg you live do not just exist, put me to rest and free us both"_

_She pulled him into a fierce embrace that he returned almost tenfold._

"_You deprive me of all hope, I- I can never let you go Gilraen, I won't," he sobbed miserably _

_His wife sighed and buried her face in his neck inhaling his scent. She would give her eternal peace just to be held by the young man holding her right now. It just felt so right, but their time had passed and it was time to let go._

"_Please love, let me go do not let me haunt you, lay my soul to rest so that yours may rest as well" she pleaded_

_With a shuttering sob Malrendil finally nodded, crying as the dream dissolved away._

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

_- HauntedEVANESCENCE_

_(End dream)_

* * *

Harry opened his eyes feeling the salty tears roll down his chin. There was no point in denying it now. 

"Papa"!

The black wizard turned around in time to catch a hyper Estel who was followed by Elrond at a more sedate pace. Malrendil swept the boy into a hug, breathing raggedly into the child's hair. Estel pulled back slightly only to see his father's tears. He wiped away the droplets as best as his little hands could and hugged him.

"Papa gonna be alright, Papa gonna be alright"

Elrond soon joined in on the embrace offering the emotionally exhausted leader his strength and comfort. The wizard accepted it and even thanked the elf lord for his silent understanding and acceptance. It was then that Malrendil the black truly learned to grieve. The next week a memorial was built in the likeness of Gilraen the fair with the names of the fallen the Dunedain camp raid etched into the base. It was placed in a secret glove where Malrendil or Estel could visit. Malrendil was finally ready to truly live.


	19. As the years pass by

**Author's note: hey guys this is the next chapter. I hope this one is less depressing than the last so enjoy-_Rei

* * *

_**

It was a cold and rainy night in the house of Elrond. And while the rest of the house slept the twin terrors of Imladris crept through the halls, searching. For what, well they had yet to find.

"Estel is gone again." Elladan whispered anxiously. "He is not in his bed."

"Should we tell Uncle?" Elrohir asked, his voice barely audible.

"No, not yet. You search outside; hopefully he has just gone to see what all the noise is. If we can't find him after an hour, we'll tell Ada, although I fear for Estel if Malrendil does find out."

"But if he is in trouble, we must find him despite the retribution. We cannot continue to hide his disappearances from Uncle and Ada"

"I know, but if we can get him to open up to us and maybe he will stop all of this and he will not have to suffer the wrath of Malrendil"

"I already know"

Elladan and Elrohir spun around to see said wizard striding towards them. He was as pale as the first time he met them nine years ago. His raven tresses were now knee length longer than any elf's in Arda and he regarded them calmly his green eyes flashing with the lightening.

Garbed in only a bronzed nightgown and barefooted even now the wizard turned prince was a vision of pure beauty that had both males and females swoon. Perched on one broad shoulder was Hedwig the snowy white owl that was his life companion. The twins would ask frequently why he named the owl strife but he would only shrug.

Snapping out of their' surprised gaping they looked at their father's younger brother in confusion.

"You knew-" Elrohir started

"Yet you didn't go after him?" Elladan finished

The wizard eyed them critically, seriously wondering if he should tell them what he knew. It didn't take him long to come to a decision. He wouldn't tell them everything just enough so that they could help his son. Hedwig seemed to agree because she hooted as if she could read the wizard's thoughts.

"I had a similar problem in my adolescence, he needs time to figure things out for himself before he seeks help from others"

It was the twins' turn to eye him. Malrendil always made it a point to deflect the subject of his past away from any and all conversation. From the way he said how the soon to be twelve year old child was thinking he obviously knew what he was talking about.

They watched as he stroked Hedwig's feathers absentmindedly, seemingly completely at ease. Still Elladan and Elrohir worried it was raining and the child would catch a plague if he didn't come out of that cold. Malrendil stood silent patiently waiting for them to judge their pronouncement.

"What will you do"?

He sighed, "I will wait for him, not asking questions and not pretending to have all the answers"

"We will stay with you," said Elladan

Malrendil shook his head, "no go back to bed Estel won't take too kindly for too many people worrying about him"

"Are you sure" asked Elrohir

The black wizard gave them both an exasperated look and sent a tendril of magic their way to get them moving. Taking the hint the twins' shuffled off with worried glances toward the torrent outside. Once they were gone. Malrendil sighed and sat cross-legged in front of the entrance.

Hedwig took fight back to the room with a soft whistle goodnight. He wasn't worried at all if the child was in trouble, he taught Estel well after all. Not to mention the fact that Hedwig's fledgling had grown quite attached to his young master, he chuckled.

* * *

Elsewhere a certain mirkwood prince was about to get he shock of his immortal life.

Legolas Greenleaf had been on his way to Imladris to take part in the newest of the Rivendell royals' birthday. But it seemed like his beloved forest home Rivendell was becoming a dangerous place to be. The golden prince had been vastly outnumbered no matter how skillful he was Legolas could not defeat all of them.

The storm battered through the trees. Lightning lit up the forest momentarily before plunging back in to darkness with a deafening roar of thunder. The ear-splitting shrieks of anarchy were now barely perceptible to Legolas. He was too busy lying helplessly in the mud, defenseless and inert. His heart froze in his chest with dread as he heard someone approach.

A large goblin closed in, an evil grin crept across his dirty face. Vicious red eyes lit up at the sight of blood and victory. His vile sword swung behind his head. Legolas stared defiantly into the eyes of his soon to be murderer preparing for a gruesome execution.

He waited for the blow that he knew would arrive only to be startled by a thunderous clatter from above. A shadow seemed to fly from the trees beheading the creature that was about to kill him only to land on the ground a few feet away sword drawn and blood stained.

A flurry of agonized screeches soon followed. The large goblin's body fell to the forest floor in front of him. The horrid head rolled beside the stunned elf, settling in a puddle of muddy brown water. Legolas looked up a small warrior already on the move.

He worked the sword skillfully, stabbing and beheading all that stormed at him. The mirkwood prince nearly gasped seeing that fighting along side the diminutive combatant was what seemed to be a fearsome looking white bird. It let loose a cry of war while it's master slew anything that got close to Legolas.

Legolas watched in astonishment as the goblins shrieked with panic and fury as they were slain one by one. Only one thought permeated through his mind as he watched the slaughter.

'Who and what is he'

It felt like eternity had passed before the poor elf could move once more. And even then his mysterious savior needed no assistance. And when the battle was won the fighter sheathed his sword and called the bird to him.

"Hathellor"

As Legolas slowly stood he watched in amazement as the formidable bird landed on the petite warrior's shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He listened as it whistled happily in greeting to his perch and heard the soft laugh. Yet again he was shocked as the one who saved him turned around only to reveal a boy.

His eyes narrowed, Legolas was by no means a fan of the second born. It was because of the weakness of men that he had lost his grandsire. Not to mention that these were dark times and child or not the mirkwood prince didn't trust the stranger. And what was a human child doing in the boarders of Imladris.

The child was strange as they come. His hair was pulled away from his face into a single tight braid that was flicked lazily on the opposite shoulder of the bird Hathellor. Yet small tendrils of hair still managed to escape the braid because of the water that still poured down upon them. He had eyes that were like freshly melted silver twisting and flashing like lava. His black clothes were soaked to the bone and his hands were splattered with goblin blood, as were his boot-clad feet.

Legolas stood firmly or as firmly as he could in his current state with his long knife gripped in his hand.

"Who are you and what are you doing here"?

For a moment the boy didn't say anything. He stared at Legolas in mild shock before a scowl etched its way onto his face.

"Apparently, I'M SAVING YOUR ERU FORESAKEN ARSE" the child retorted loudly

Legolas frowned deeply and moved forward threateningly.

"Answer me or-"

The little warrior snorted, "Or what you'll kill me?" " Hate to break it to you master elf but your not even fit to focus let alone throw out threats to dangerous children"

But before the prince could even come up with another word the child ran off to the forest from wince he came. Cursing Legolas didn't even go after the boy knowing that he was too hurt to do anything but seek healing in the house of Elrond. And as Legolas stiffly made his way to the main entrance of Rivendell his little savior ran back to his city home using the tricks his father taught him to avoid the guard. For Legolas's hero was none other than Aragorn son of Arathorn out of Gilraen or better known as Estel son of Malrendil.

* * *

The child smirked as the house came into view only to stop in mid trek because sitting at the entrance was his father. Hathellor nearly gave them away when he attempted to fly over to his master's father. Yet Estel managed to stop him even if the speckled hawk owl bit him in annoyance.

He waited hoping that Malrendil would go. But as time dragged along the wizard refused to move and was obviously patiently for his son to show himself. Estel sighed, there was no avoiding this. He made his way to his father, watched as Hathellor took flight and landed on the wizard's shoulder.

Malrendil whispered soft words to the hatchling and bid him to go rest. The bird cocked its head to the side in understanding and launched off again heading to his master's room. Father and stared at each other unwaveringly. The former watched the latter try to out stare him in hopes that his punishment be reduced. He wanted to sigh. He wasn't even going to discipline the child because deep down the former wizarding world savior understood Estel's need for solitude.

He stood, "come lets get you washed up and off to bed"

Startled Estel followed Malrendil to his room. As soon as they arrived Gilraen's son stripped of his clothes while his father drew his bath. Hathellor sat on his golden perch cleaning his feathers of the grim from the evening's activity.

Estel smiled at his feathered friend briefly before going to sink into the tub filled with warm enchanted waters. Malrendil unbraided his hair and began to wash away the mud and undo the kinks that were in it. Throughout the entire endeavor they were silent Estel afraid of asking if he were in trouble and Malrendil waiting for his son to be ready to speak.

Finally as Malrendil was tucking him under the covers Estel spoke up.

"I'm in trouble aren't I"?

Malrendil sighed and wiped away a lock of dark hair away from his brow.

"No you are not in trouble, you needed time to think" he replied softly

Malrendil kissed his forehead, "but next time do your old man a favor and at least find a place that doesn't include causing you physical harm"

The child barely gave a nod before he fell into the troughs of sleep. The wizard watched him for a moment before he got up and left to go seek rest as well. Yet as father and son slumbered on Legolas Greenleaf had just arrived in Rivendell and he would not soon forget his first meeting with the child in the forest.


	20. Birthday lessons

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews everybody sorry for taking so long to update this story but I really do need a beta writer I'm just so busy it's hard to think up any good idea's. Anyway its time to answer some of the questions I've been asked over this story. -Rei

* * *

_Cirecris- yes this story will be a slash but not your typical slash I'm not saying any more than that_**

_**The Red Dragons Order- Parts of the hobbit will be mentioned but I never read the entire Middle earth series so it will be sketchy at best**_

_**Falling Right Side-Up- Yes Harry will participate in the war of the ring but again I won't say how**_

_**JuMiKu- Sorry if I got some of the history mixed up, my brain still hurts just reading about the first age**_

_**Feramore- Sorry but no A/L in this fic there is going to be more than one pairing in this story but like I said I'm not giving it away anytime soon I love dangling it over the readers heads too much.**_

_**Whatever Star- Of course Harry finds love again but it going to be a long haul considering whom I'm pairing him up with.**_

_**Decadere Angelo- I choose a white lion because it reflects Harry's personality. He is strong brave and a natural leader while at the same time isolated and not used to people actually taking care of him**_

**Now on with the story

* * *

**

It was almost dawn when a very much-bedraggled Malrendil Earendilion was woken by his now twelve-year-old son. The boy had learned much from his twin cousins. One thing was how to sneak around almost as quietly as an elf.

Something that the black wizard paid the twin terrors back for by enlarging their' feet to the size of an elephants. Aragorn had used this skill far too often to be forgivable. And now being one of those times the former boy who lived wanted nothing more than to hex his nephews into oblivion.

"Ada wake up" squealed the child as he jumped up and down on the bed.

Involuntarily the black wizard groaned and tried to keep his eyes shut. Ever since the wizard came to middle earth he had made it a habit to sleep in unless they were breaking camp. He really wasn't a morning person and the young child was pushing even his limits.

" Its too early to be up my son" he slurred, "go back to bed"

But the child continued to disrupt his foster father's sleep. The little Dunedain was determined to get the black wizard up.

"You promised", he whined

Malrendil couldn't see the child's face but he knew a pout when he heard one. He growled unable to stop the sound from escaping his parched throat. This only made Aragorn giggle since he was so used to a similar sound emanating from his father's feline counterpart. With a sigh Malrendil grudgingly opened his eyes and glared half-heartedly at the bouncing boy.

"I'm up, I'm up"

The child cheered and bounced off the bed to wait in the hallway to wait for the wizard to get dressed. Malrendil dragged himself out of bed and walk in closet across from his bathroom. Blearily he picked out his clothes and threw them onto his unmade bed before going to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash away the remnants of his sleep.

A half an hour later Malrendil stepped out of the bathroom completely in the nude with his knee length hair swaying behind him. He shivered slightly as the fresh air hit his still damp skin like tiny pin pricks. Just then Hedwig flew to her perch next to his bed. The familiar hooted to her master in greeting, half a field mouse dangling precariously from her beak. The black wizard scrunched up his face in mild amusement and disgust at his owl's choice in fine cuisine.

"After your done Hedwig would you go get Hathellor? It is time for Estel's lesson"

The owl swallowed the last of the mouse and clicked her beak in affection and affirmation before taking off through the balcony once more. With a sigh the black wizard dressed and then combed his hair while staring at his pale reflection in the mirror.

The years he had spent in Rivendell with his son and the rest of his adopted family had done well to him. Yet like the scar on his forehead and the scars on his back though they might fade with time they would never be completely undone.

Long artful fingers held on to an ironically enough lily designed comb as it glided through the thick mass of his hair. Now weighed down by the extra length his once messy hair was now almost elven like in appearance. His front bangs concealed his scar and his ears so it was very hard to tell if he was an elf or not at all.

He parted and braided his hair into a single French braid as he usually did before wrapping a wide coffee colored belt around his waist and stashing Estel's birthday present in it.

Standing up the black wizard surveyed his attire. Malrendil was dressed simply for he planned on giving his son's lesson among the forest outside the walls of elven city. The velvet of his olive green tunic warmed his slightly chilled skin while his black leggings clung to his thighs with a matching set of boots laced tightly on his feet.

He resisted the urge to put on his cloak; the extra material would only be a hindrance. He gave a half approving smirk to his reflection and strode out of his room just in time to see little Estel feeding Hedwig and her hatchling.

Estel was dressed similarly to his father only he was dressed in brown tunic with dark gray wool leggings and a wide golden colored belt. Unlike Malrendil however the little Dunedain's front bangs weren't quite long enough to be braided so the dark curly front locks occasionally fell into his eyes. The lion animigus watched the amusing sight of Hathellor peck playfully at Aragorn's ear while Hedwig sat on the young one's shoulder.

"Hathellor, stop" he whined

The hawk owl only whistled tauntingly in return. Unable to stop the chuckles from spilling from his lips Malrendil laughed at his son's misfortune with good humor. Estel turned to see his foster father laughing at him and scowled in annoyance.

"Your not helping ada"

The Istar called Hedwig to him and the great white owl spread her wings and launched toward her master before settling on his shoulder. Hathellor took his mother's place on Aragorn's shoulder, preening his feathers. Malrendil smothered his amusement and watched as Estel cleaned the breadcrumbs from his hands.

"Forgive me Estel I did not mean any harm," the wizard said

The child looked up at Malrendil with flashing quicksilver eyes and decided it was best to just except the apology. So he merely nodded his acceptance much to his pet's amusement.

"Come", Malrendil began to walk and beckoned his son to follow, "today I teach you the ways of magic"

The child need no more encouragement as he raced after his father, Hathellor firmly perched on his shoulder as they headed to the forest.

* * *

Elsewhere in the houses of healing Legolas prince of Mirkwood lay with his eyes open in the way of elvish sleep. Sitting at his side was a young apprentice whom treated his wounds. The young elf had not left the prince's side since the moon had found its peek in the sky and another elf would not be there to relieve him until dawn.

"Apprentice Orodreth"

Groggily the blearily eyed apprentice turned to meet the gaze of his lord. Abruptly he stood bowing and alert. The young healer might have been tired but the traditions that had been ingrained into him since he was but an elfling were not so easily dismissed.

"My lord"

Elrond stood wearily, stilled dressed in his night shift. Next to him was the fabled gray pilgrim Mithrandir. Orodreth greeted the wizard with nod and his greeting was returned. Elrond gave the fair-haired apprentice a once over before telling him he was dismissed.

"Go rest apprentice Orodreth I will watch over the prince until the next watch"

Too exhausted to argue the elf bowed once more and left. Once they were alone Elrond took the vacated seat by Legolas's still form. Gandalf sat across from him leaning heavily in the high backed chair near the nightstand.

"As you can see my boarder's have been under heavy assault as of late," the tired elf lord said

Gandalf sighed, "so has the boarders of many others Thranduil's territory is infested with spiders Gondor will not last for much longer and Rohan, the land of horse lords will fall with the white city"

Earendilion stretched forth his hand put his palm against the mirkwood prince's forehead. The silven elf stirred but did not wake from his herb-induced sleep. Feeling the warmth beneath his fingertips Elrond gave a sigh of relief. He had been worried that the slight infection had caused Legolas to catch a fever.

"There is little we can do for the world of men Mithrandir our time is ending" he despaired

Gandalf stared into the depressed eyes of the lord of the valley, "and yet it is not over"

Elrond nodded and pulled his hand away from the face of the slumbering prince. And folded his hands in his lap. Gandalf still looked upon him sternly as if waiting for him to speak further. When the half elven said nothing the gray wanderer sighed in frustration.

"Now tell me my friend why have you called me to your halls"

"You have heard of the one the Dunedain call the black king"?

Gandalf nodded slowly. Once again Elrond sighed and rubbed his face wearily before retelling the events that happened since the arrival of his 'little brother'. And the wizard listened with rapt attention stopping the Imladris lord once every often to ask questions.

And while the valley lord told his council of his new relative Malrendil and Estel managed to sneak passed the walls of Rivendell and into the forest. Hedwig and Hathellor were aloft and flying through the air just under the protective canopy of the treetops.

* * *

Following them at a brisk run Malrendil and Estel kept pace with each other even if the later was smaller than the former. Even as they dipped and dodged brushes and undergrowth they followed the two birds without breaking pace. Malrendil would occasionally shoot Estel looks filled with pride. The little Dunedain may be a small child but he was strong and honorable despite his age.

"Papa, how much farther" Estel panted

Malrendil glanced once more at his son. Malrendil deduced he couldn't keep up the pace he set for much longer. It was rare for the child to call him papa. In fact ever since he started hanging around the elves of Rivendell he stopped calling the black wizard papa.

So he deemed them far enough to start the lesson and called to their' feathered friends to a halt. Hedwig and Hathellor immediately landed on one of the many branches and watched as their' respective masters ground to a halt. Estel instantly plopped down on the ground taking deep gulps of air into his lungs.

Malrendil squatted in front of him and waited for Estel to catch his breath. Once Estel was settled Malrendil collected fallen pieces of wood and built a fire pit. Running a slender digit down one of the pieces of wood Malrendil watched as the fire was kindled from the magic that flowed from his extended appendage. Estel too watched yet his father filled his gaze with awe at the tiny display of power and mastery of magic.

Suddenly Malrendil spoke, "what is magic Estel"?

The child gazed upon him with perplexity and was silent, not knowing what to say.

"Humor me"

Hesitantly he spoke, "magic is power ada the power to control and do impossible things"

Beckoning the child closer Malrendil shook his head. Though he had had a similar point of view of magic when he first entered into the wizarding and it seemed that everyone else more experienced or not shared this same presumption.

And it was such a presumption that created corrupted leaders like Umbridge and Fudge, power hungry tyrants like Voldemort and numerous other dark lords, and of course manipulative bigots like Lucius Malfoy and even Albus Dumbledore. The last of the list hurt the boy formally known as Harry Potter the most for he had loved the venerable headmaster and he was sure that Albus had returned this love.

It was this reason that he asked this question. Such thoughts had to be squashed lest the child made the same mistake those of his betters did.

Malrendil sighed, "No Estel, magic is life"

Estel ducked his head at the soft rebut he heard in his father's voice, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Malrendil sighed; he picked up his son and moved closer to the fire. Estel didn't mind, it was a lot better than when Malrendil was in lion form and would pick him up by the back of his shirt.

When they were close enough to partake of the fire's warmth the black wizard settled down and set Estel beside him. Lifting the child's chin and forcing quicksilver eyes to meet the emerald green of his own Malrendil firmly stated the truth, as he knew it.

"Magic is all around us, in us, and working through us"

Malrendil let go of Estel's chin and looked upon the ancient trees of the forest with reverence. Estel followed his father's gaze, trying to find what his father seen about this place to inspire such awe.

"Magic makes the trees grow tall and strong-" Malrendil sang, prompting Estel to sing the next verse of his favorite lullaby

Comprehension dawned in Estel's eyes, "They make the rivers flow and give life"

"Every creature you see-"

"Color, species, or size-"

"Has magic that lives inside"

Estel smiled slightly finally understanding both what inspired his father's awe and the lesson his father was trying to teach. Seeing that his point had found its mark Malrendil smiled. He looked into the flames and for an instant imagined it was his mother lily dancing with his father instead of the licks of fire crackling merrily away. Shaking his head the wizard continued with his monologue.

"Magic is neither good nor bad Estel it merely is and there are many types of magic, magic can make kings of the west out mortal men and renew that which is dead and lost, nothing is impossible because of this"

Estel looked down, "but what are kings of the west, but mortal men given voice among the multitude, the world of men is weak" he stated bitterly

Malrendil turned to his son, "whose words do you speak for they are not your own"

Estel jerked slightly at the demand his father made and tried to avoid his eyes.

"Nenharma"

"Then Nenharma is a fool," Malrendil stated bluntly

Estel's eyes were wide as saucers, "but ada he's not the only one, Eärwen, Celebrindal, and Maeglin said it too"

"And fools follow fools in the fear of leading" retorted Malrendil

Hathellor, sensing his master's annoyance whistled soothingly. But the hawk owl dared not interrupt for fear he might disturb the explanation Malrendil would give. The black wizard sighed at the sight of his son flinching. Perhaps they had spent too much time with the elves. The boy was going through something that Malrendil was quite familiar with, pier pressure.

"Estel", he bade softly, "look at me"

Hesitantly the child raised his head once more and was encouraged by the soft understanding there. Malrendil stroked away the wavy hair from the child's forehead.

"I say this not to harm but to speak truth and warn you from the pain that I have endured because I too made the same mistake those elves you speak of believe magic is something that can be controlled"

Malrendil smothered the skin over his jaw line before trailing his hand down his neck and to his shoulder and giving Estel a reassuring squeeze before withdrawing.

"When others will follow Estel, you must lead"

Said child sputtered, "But I don't know how ada"

Malrendil smiled, "that's why there is such a thing as parents little one leading is something you learn"

"But who will I lead" the child retorted almost frightened

Malrendil drew Estel's present from the wide belt around his waist and handed it to the little Dunedain. Immediately Estel's eyes widened at the sight of the elegant weapon his father handed to him. It was a dagger the hilt and sheath was made of ivory with ice blue and black designs etched into the surface.

Drawing the dagger from its sheath Estel gasped. The blade was pure silver with a scene of Malrendil, Gilraen, and himself lifting up what seemed to be a winged crown carved deeply into the flat of the blade. The blade held a bluish tint to it due to the unknown substance in which it was dipped.

"You will lead many because you are a Dunedain but whether you lead as a king or not is your decision and yours alone" Malrendil said

Surprised, Estel met his eyes, "I don't want to rule anybody papa"

Malrendil smiled sadly, "Kings are made Estel not born Isildur made a mistake and he paid for it tis the way of life yet you are not he as he was not his father, the mistake of one should not reflect on the goodness of others"

"But Nenharma said-"

"Is not important, he is blinded by prejudice which spreads like a disease and festers inside of arrogance for elves have nothing but time and it is ridiculously easy for them to harbor grudges" he cut Estel off with no uncertain terms.

The boy nodded.

Malrendil sighed, "I have taught you how take life in order to defend yourself now it is time for you to learn to do magic and give life to others"

Estel sheathed his new weapon with a nod. And thus began the lesson in magic. Malrendil taught his son the magic to which muggles could excess. Things such as minor elements and mental influence, He also taught of healing potions and where to find ingredients in any manner of place.

He taught of magical beast and where to find them not to mention countless different ways to use his new dagger that didn't include gutting someone or something. And Estel sucked it all up like a sponge taking in every word and every detail and asking questions when he was confused about something.

As the lesson went on Hedwig and Hathellor kept watch over the surrounding area so that nothing would catch their' masters unawares. And it wasn't until the sun began to make its crawl up to the sky did Malrendil and Estel head back to the house Elrond. The lord of the valley would be expected them at breakfast so that they might greet the guest attending Estel's birthday party.

And it wasn't something Malrendil was looking forward to. What little peace and quiet that he had acquired in Imladris would most likely end with this party for his luck had not changed much since entering middle earth. Slipping back into the protective walls Malrendil and Estel bade farewells to each other and returned to their' respective rooms it was going to be a long day ahead.


	21. Meeting the Jones's

**Author's note: Hey everybody sorry it took so long to update but I've been really busy I barely get enough time to read let alone write. Anyhow here's the next chapter I hope you like. –Rei**

**P.S My updates are gonna be very sketchy at best. I hate computer viruses; they put a total cramp in the creative writing process known as spell and grammar check.

* * *

**

**Cristal Kinomiya- sorry but no Legolas Harry pairing in this one that would be too easy.

* * *

**

Malrendil quickly made his way back to his room ever mindful that if he didn't get to his room before his 'maids' got there then they would probably stuff him in the most formfitting feminine thing they could find. Unconsciously the black king shivered at the thought of one of their' more original creations. It was a long spring solstice robe that started off as a deep blue eventually lightening to a lime green.

The low chest-exposing neckline was enough to turn him off to the robe but it was just how tightly it fit on him that made Malrendil want to run. It fit against his chest like a second skin, nearly see through and only flaring out once it reached his hips. The only thing that saved his modesty was the loose fitting pair of dark blue pants.

The black wizard could still remember feeling naked at the way the other elves and elleths looked upon him at the spring solstice celebration. It felt nothing like Gilraen used to look at him. Instead of her caressing looks he was receiving looks that were filled with lust racking over his form with obvious desire.

It felt like they were raping him with their' eyes, a feeling that Malrendil didn't want replicated at this particular festivity or any festivity for that manner. Quickening his pace the black wizard paid no heed what so ever to the indignant squawk of Hedwig whom had been following him in the air. He could deal with an angry familiar, scheming maids and perverted elves and elleths he could not.

Hurrying to his room Malrendil called out a hasty, "sorry" to his feathered companion knowing if he didn't apologize now Hedwig would probably try to peck out his eyes later. Soon after he arrived to see his door already open and four handmaidens bustling inside. He immediately stopped and turned around; ready to go in the other direction. However, luck was not on his side this morning.

"Mi-lord, mi-lord we have been looking all over for you"

Gritting his teeth Malrendil turned around and mentally cursed his luck. The handmaidens it seemed had decided to double-team him. Oronar and Elwing were well known for their' ability to pacify any lord or guest. Malrendil was no exception to this rule. So the black wizard did the only thing he could do, he stalled.

"Good morn Oronar, good morn Elwing how are you this lovely sunrise"

The two elleths giggled flirtatiously at the black wizard hoping to catch the affections of the reclusive prince of the valley. It was an inherit trait of all of the firstborn to love beautiful things and Malrendil the black was most defiantly that and not to mention powerful and mysterious even more so to the firstborn of Rivendell. For his part the former boy who lived inwardly shuddered in disgust.

These women were more ditzy than the fan girls back at Hogwarts. Unmindful of exactly how uncomfortable they were making him Oronar and Elwing dragged Malrendil into his room. Hedwig did not follow content to hear her master's 'torture' rather die of laughter witnessing it

"Oronar, Elwing unhand lord Malrendil this instant"

Said lord sighed in relief and turned his grateful gaze to his savior. Órelindë Anwamanë was perhaps the only maid Malrendil trusted not to dress him in the most scantly oriented attire she could find. The six thousand year old elf preferred a more formal approach.

Although in the black wizard case he didn't like formal wear, Malrendil thought it much better than anything the other maids would try to stuff him in. So he watched as Órelindë ushered the other maids out and didn't dare complain when she bade him to strip so that he could bathe. However he did stare at her until she turned around to give him privacy.

"Mi-lord I don't see why you are so-" the elleth began

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure her back was still turned Malrendil finished her question, "shy about being naked"?

He slide into the sunken tub silently reminiscing how it took all his self control not to harm Gilraen's handmaidens when they bathed him after his wedding night. His discomfort was not eased in the slightest when handmaidens had bathed him and Estel in Rivendell even if none of them got good looks at his scars. Malrendil had managed to conceal his jumpiness then but thinking about it now brought out the wrongness of it all.

He hadn't meant for Elrohir and Elladan to see his scars, he hadn't meant for Elrond to see the blazing fire behind the ice that was his eyes. Most of all he hadn't meant to love Gilraen and her son but things hadn't turned out the way he would have had them to be. The scars on his back were a constant reminder of this.

Yet he wouldn't tell Órelindë this, "Its just a habit Órelindë after all this time I'm still used to being on my own and not having anyone wait on me"

Hearing the slight edge in his tone, the golden haired handmaiden let the subject drop. It was not her place to question the lord's little brother anyway. Órelindë helped Malrendil wash and rinse his hair before going back to the bedroom to lay out what she thought would be appropriate for the young Dunedain king to wear. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The handmaiden was surprised; there were few elves that could move quietly on Arda.

She padded over to the door and was surprised once again to see a tall silven elf at the door. He was of average elven height and his eyes were the lightest shade of blue she had ever seen. Garbed in the traditional clothes of a warrior of Lórien with his hair braided away from his face Órelindë knew this was no ordinary visit.

Bowing her head Órelindë greeted the soldier politely, "Good morn my lord, may I ask why you have come"?

"You may, I am Amras a scout of the Galadhrim and my lady bade me to ride ahead and personally present this gift to Malrendil Mor Aran to wear upon this fine occasion"

Órelindë fought back the urge at the condensing tone to which the elf spoke to her, the guardians of the golden wood were well known for their' stoicism and even Galadriel couldn't bend the nature of every elf. She merely smiled and looked surprised as she truly was.

"My lord the lady is attending the lord Estel's birthday celebration"?

"She is, though her lord husband has chosen to remain behind the lady of the wood will be accompanied by her favored march warden Haldir, now where is this lord Malrendil" he asked curtly

Again Órelindë fought the urge to glare at Amras who just crossed the boundary line from indifference to arrogance. But just as she was about to rebuke the elf Malrendil made his way to the door with a look on his face that made the handmaiden shiver. The black wizard had heard the exchange and had come to put an end to it only absently wrapping a towel around his narrow hips as he approached.

As the wizard approached Amras fought back the urge to step back as the presence of Malrendil the black king hit him in the face full force. Hardened Jade eyes regarded him coldly picking apart his bravado and leaving to bare the pitiful being he felt inside. The paleness of his skin made this 'supposed' king of men shone with a cold gleam in the morning light.

The scout had heard gossip of this man's supernatural beauty from former guest of the half-elven ruler but never believed them. No filthy second born could match the beauty of the Eldar or at least that was what he thought. Now staring at the chiseled whipcord physic, snow-white skin complimented by knee length hair that was black as coal, and gemstone eyes staring a hole through his head Amras found himself eating on his earlier assumptions. Malrendil not only matched it, in a way he surpassed it. Amras forgot how to breath the moment Malrendil spoke.

"I am he"

With those simple three words the black wizard efficiently rendered both Amras and Órelindë unable to look him in the eye. His tone was anything but musical to the ear of an elf. It sounded more like a winter breeze intent on heralding the arrival of a storm, wild, beautiful, and dangerous. A storm that promised a prolonged absolutely agonizing end should Amras provoke it.

And for once in his life said scout was smart enough not to tempt fate merely bowing and handing the package to Malrendil. The black wizard made a show of opening the gift with a raised eyebrow taking in the beaded white fabric of the long vest and golden embroidery on the sleeves and open collar.

"It is beautiful, I must remember to thank lady Galadriel when I see her, come Órelindë" turning his back in clear dismissal Malrendil went to his bed to lie out the outfit.

Amras didn't hesitate to take his leave. Órelindë watched the scout go still trying to shake off the chill that crept up her spine when she heard the tone her lord used. She understood anyone like that could try even the greatest of patience but, the way acted was just so frightening it took her a while to center herself.

Still wide-eyed and speechless she turned and watched the black wizard stalk over to his bed and laid out his outfit. His once icy disposition was gone and it place was a show of slight annoyance. The handmaiden had no idea what 'bloody bastard' but she knew it wasn't a pleasant term. Still she wondered what language he spoke it was as sharp as the common tongue yet still managed to sound very elegant.

"My lord"?

The black wizard cast his gaze to the handmaiden from over his shoulder waiting to voice her question.

"What does 'bloody bastard' mean?" Órelindë asked shyly

And nearly gasped in surprise when Malrendil blushed. Coughing uncomfortably the former boy who lived explained it was a derogatory term from his homeland and then continued to do his self appointed task. He was slightly embarrassed. It was a common occurrence for him to slip back into English but it was a first time in a long time he was actually caught doing it.

Órelindë covered her mouth in attempt to smoother her laughter. It took the handmaiden a while to compose herself, Malrendil's mood swing unsettled her. But watching him blush so quickly dispelled any thought that he might harm her. Tentatively Órelindë helped the black wizard to get dressed and then styled his hair.

* * *

In the house of healing Legolas woke up hearing someone speaking in hushed tones.

"The Maiar know nothing of his coming let alone his purpose here in middle earth will be"

The Mirkwood prince tried to open his eyes yet found them to be too heavy weighted down by a grogginess he knew was due to medicine.

"Yet his hath proven himself not only a powerful wizard but also a clever king and a good father"

" Even so Malrendil the black is not one of the Maiar"

Legolas heard a sigh and knew who spoke. Memories of the previous night flooded back to him. The anger and shame at being rescued by a second born, the suspicion as to where the child came from, it all only served to give him a headache. Involuntarily he groaned in utter agony.

Elrond looked to his patient, taking note of the fluttering of his eyelashes and increase of breathing. The mirkwood prince had been so sick that even elvish sleep could not restore him. Fortunately the infection had not spread too badly and it appeared as if he was recovering nicely. Turning to the gray wanderer he gave him a look that clearly stated they would speak about this later.

The elf lord went back to his patient's side and called to him, "wake Prince Legolas the morning has come and it is time to break your fast"

He got another groan for his troubles.

"Five more minutes Ada" the prince whined, his head still feeling as if it were trampled upon.

Both Elrond and Gandalf couldn't hold back their' chuckles at the words that seemed to automatically fell from the prince's lips.

"Nay my young friend though a proud father you'd make me"

Blearily Legolas managed to open his eyes and at a slower pace pieced together what had happened.

"Lord Elrond"?

"Aye prince Legolas it is I, you've had a long night" he said checking his patient's temperature.

He gave a sigh of relief when he felt Legolas's forehead was cool enough to be considered normal. He looked directly into the silven elf's eyes and was happy to note that they were very alert and that his face was no longer flushed.

"You are well enough to rise but you are not to overexert yourself am I understood" he ordered with a raised eyebrow.

Legolas knew better than to argue. The elf lord backed off and watched as Gandalf greet the prince kindly with a smile and a nod. Legolas returned the favor before throwing the covers off of him and swing his feet so that they were firmly planted on the floor. And suddenly the peaceful silence was disturbed by twin screams that were decidedly five pitches too high to be natural. Sighing Elrond held back the urge to let loose a string of curses. Both Gandalf and Legolas looked mildly confused.

"Legolas can you handle getting to the hall of fire by yourself"?

The mirkwood prince was too curious to even take offense, "yes though I think I stop at my room and wash first, lord Elrond you know what that was all about"?

"Aye I have a clue, it was either Estel or Malrendil's doing that has befallen my sons fates though I strongly suspect the former rather than the later"

That got a raised eyebrow from the gray wanderer, " your brother and nephew play pranks"?

Legolas didn't know what to think. He had never heard of Elrond ever having another brother besides Elros. Ye before he could ask Elrond sighed and answered it.

"Yes I have a brother besides Elros prince Legolas but Malrendil was just recently adopted into this household, why only the Valar knows"

Legolas's brow furrowed, "it is by your father's will that this is done"?

"Yes, Malrendil is a wizard of unknown origin, he happened upon Arathorn's encampment just as said chieftain was slain and married his widow sometime after"

Legolas frowned.

"Then he is merely a power seeking murderer"

Gandalf shook his head, "Nay Legolas he bears the blessing of Earendil would one of the Valar honestly give their' blessing to one such as you describe"

The mirkwood prince sighed in submission.

"Then what will you do" he asked earnestly

Elrond frowned thoughtfully, "there is nothing we can do really except for watch and wait"

Inclining his head in a slight bow Elrond beckoned Mithrandir to follow him. The wizard bade his farewells to the Mirkwood prince and followed the Rivendell elf out the door and into the hallway. Then he noticed that Elrond was leading him in the opposite direction of the twins' bedroom.

"Shouldn't we be going to your sons' room?" he asked

"Nay Mithrandir if I am right than El will already be at little Estel's door ready to rip him limb from limb"

"How do you know it isn't lord Malrendil?" the wizard asked in true curiosity

This time Elrond gave a small wistful smile, " my little brother doesn't attack unless provoked"

* * *

Estel relaxed back into his bed, waiting in anticipation. He curled up in his white cotton sheets, pulling them over his slender shoulders. Closing his eyes Estel still remained very much alert. He had taken a quick detour after his lesson with his foster father, to his cousins' room. One must put good lessons into good practice after all. He was just glad that the handmaiden's hadn't shown up and that he was able to pull off the prank without being caught. Sighing the little Dunedain counted down under his breathe.

"Five… four… three… two…-"

The silence in the halls of the Last Homely House was suddenly broken with a series of bloodcurdling screams and the sound of ungraceful, most unelven footsteps running toward his bedchambers. His suppressed his giggles desperately and kept his eyes closed when his door crashed open.

"I am going to kill you!" Elladan cried, rolling his cousin onto his back.

Blinking owlishly Estel fought to keep up the innocent façade even as Hathellor let out a shriek that clearly stated what he thought of the twins' new look.

"Are my eyes deceived, or do you look a little different this fine morning?"

"You monster!" He heard Elrohir's fuming voice from the door. "M-my hair, it's-"

"Orange. With a nice sunset pink on your eyebrows." The calm voice of their father finished his sentence, "Oh, and blue, Elladan, and a very fetching shade too, I must say, it matches nicely with your…purple eyebrows."

Elladan blushed. "I see he has not inflicted this devilry on you father, it is clearly a grudge against his dear cousins"

"I don't know nephew, I believe Estel has done you a great justice you look good as a jester I must say so myself though the falsetto voices were a nice touch".

Everyone turned to see Malrendil standing just inside of the door. Dressed up in regal looking white robes Malrendil stood with a smirk firmly planted on his lips. He had taught his son the spell to change colors for practice, however he was proud that Estel could apply the concept to daily life even if it was for evil. It felt good to laugh at someone else's expense.

"Thank you Ada" the child replied solemnly

Estel looked at his handy work once more with pride and tried to conceal his laughter but found it was impossible and burst into a fit of hysterical giggles.

Gandalf and Elrond too were trying to conceal their' laughter. Elrond looked at them, bit his lip and turned his face away from his twin sons. It was too much.

"What is this and how long will it last?" Elrohir turned to Estel, who had tears rolling down his cheeks in his hysteria.

Malrendil snorted, "The change is permanent"

"WHAT"!

Now even Elrond couldn't hold back his laughter. The sound of his sons' voices reach the pitch of a female doe in heat was too much. The black wizard as well let out a bark of laughter at his nephews' predicament. Gandalf turned to Malrendil amusement glittering in his eyes.

"I am Gandalf of the gray color or Mithrandir and that is an impressive spell you taught your young one what is it if I might ask"?

"I am Malrendil of the black color and that spell my son preformed on his 'victims' was the everlasting paint brush"

'And so Malrendil the black met Gandalf the gray' thought Elrond with no small amount of amusement

As the two wizards began to become better acquainted with each other Elrond turned his attention back to his sons and nephew.

"You are dead." Elladan launched himself at the startled child, pinning him to the bed tightly

Elrohir loomed over his twin's shoulder menacingly glaring at his little cousin. Both of the twins' held murderous intent in their' gazes. Sighing Elrond intervened before they could go through with their' threat.

"Release him, it is his birthday, and he may pull such pranks with no repercussions… for the remainder of this day at least" Elrond smiled. "Now off you go and dress for the days festivities, you too Estel."

"But Ada how are we to undo this devilry" whined Elladan

"You will have to wait for me to make a hair growth potion and cut off all of your hair," sighed Malrendil

Elrohir looked desperate, "how long"?

"A week at least"

The twins turned to their' foster cousin with matching expressions of pure anger.

"You will pay-"

"Dearly for this"

With that the twins stormed away.


	22. Aur Onnad Meren Estel

Kirallie- Well the part of this Harry that makes him such an interesting character is that he is so mysterious so I don't think he will ever completely open up. Besides we all have to have our own secrets.

Zafaran- absolutely, I love a good laugh

Jadite- that would be telling

Athena kitty- Elrond doesn't know yet you'll see what happens when he finds out.

Dadaiiro- Harry is going to get someone but that won't be for awhile.

Insaneclownpossefan- Harry's immortal and sorry but yes he will be paired with a guy but not for some time.

Lord Arkan- Not at all my English was worse when I started. And to answer your question he's only going to have one male partner and many female partners.

Nights Silhouette- All living things have magic it's just that there are different ways of accessing it.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for the patience of my loyal readers and reviewers. I'm back and suffering a serious head ache from stored up ideas for this chapter. –Rei

* * *

Gandalf regarded Earendil's youngest thoughtfully as they spoke, ignoring the rather abrupt departure of Elladan and Elrohir in favor of their' conversation about the many facets of magic while Elrond helped his nephew catch his breath from his latest bout of hysterics.

"Many a distance I have I journeyed and yet from what Lord Elrond tells me your magic is unlike anything he or even I have encountered"

Malrendil tilted his head in acknowledgement, "I don't think you would since I come from beyond the gray havens apparently curtsey of a spell from one of my ancestors, I'm probably the first of my people to enter middle earth, and from what I've gleaned in Rivendell's main library how the Maiar use magic is very different from how I use it".

Gandalf shot Elrond a look. However he was unable to hide it from Malrendil.

For a moment his eyes went icy as his gaze swung back and forth between the two, "we'll be having some words later"

Mindful of the child still in their' presence neither the Maiar nor elf-lord showed signs of disagreement. Elrond bid Estel a happy birthday and headed off to the main courtyard to await the arrival of Galadriel. However Gandalf lingered, watching curiously as the frost bled away from Malrendil's eyes leaving behind an almost soft and dare he think it 'mischievous' expression in it's wake as he watched his son get himself under control and out of bed.

"Coming Lord Malrendil?"

He gave a shrug with a roguish smirk, "momentarily, I have a gift that I want to give Estel first"

Gandalf merely inclined his head in acknowledgement leaving him alone with his son. Momentarily eyeing his father's attire with an admiring gaze Estel went to his closet and picked out a rich blood red knee length tunic, with gray pants, and a matching long vest with white flowers embroidered into the collar and lapels. Estel changed into his chosen outfit in record time then pulled on his leather ankle boots while Malrendil loosed and combed his curly hair. Only after he was fully dressed did Estel notice Elrond's and Mithrandir's departure. Silently tilting his head in query the little prince asked with his eyes why Malrendil remained.

"I have another gift for you Estel", he answered his son cheerfully.

Estel eyed his adoptive father suspiciously as he saw an unholy gleam entered his normally cool jade eyes. Every instinct that the young Dunedain possessed screamed for him to run and had Malrendil not taught him better, Estel would have listened. 'You never run from a predator lest you become prey', he remembered his father lecturing him.

But as Malrendil began to stalk toward him with tightly reined energy Estel couldn't help but think that he was already prey and thus well within his rights of running and putting as much distance between he and said predator as possible. As all these thoughts raced through Estel's head Malrendil continued to move toward him until he all but loomed him. Abruptly, Estel jerked backward and away from Malrendil.

He didn't get far because suddenly the world around him seemed to become larger and his equilibrium shifted and all of sudden he felt the stone tiles against his hands and bare feet. Or at least Estel thought he had hands and feet until he looked down to see pale golden fur. A yell of surprise forced its way up his throat only for it to become a rather undignified squeaky growl once it made its way past his now furry lips. And as if to make the situation worse, Estel fell forward as he tried to cover his mouth with his newly sprouted paws.

The little Gondorian heir nearly went cross-eyed looking down at his now elongated snout and feeling furry paws brush roughly against his whiskers and sensitive wet nose. Estel could tell by the way he felt a slight breeze behind him that he now had a tail to match the rest of his feline appendages and held back the urge to once again voice his surprise.

Yet he was unable to stop the squeaky growl escaping again when he heard a chuffing purr above him. For a moment Estel didn't dare look up still staring disbelievingly at his paws, only to turn his startled gaze upward once a very large and a much paler paw lightly batted his new appendages away from his face. Jewel green eyes peered down at him with an amused glow as Malrendil bent his great head down to peer closely at his now transfigured son.

He couldn't stop the shit eating grin from making an appearance if he tried, 'this is going to be fun'.

* * *

Musical laughter filled the last homely house front courtyard as the twin sons of Elrond stood before their' close friend and fellow prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Elladan and Elrohir glared at him balefully the vivid colors of their' skin and hair only making the sight all the more uproarious. 

"Stop-"

"Laughing it's-"

"Not funny"

Legolas only laughed harder, tears of mirth streaming down his ethereal face, "you're right, it's hilarious"

The twin sons of Elrond stood side by side dressed head to toe in black crushed velvet in a failed attempt to hide their' luminescent locks. There was no hiding their' eyebrows under the makeshift bandannas Malrendil conjured out of thin air for them. Elrond stood next to them with Mithrandir with amused smiles on their' lips as they watched the reunion between the old friends. The twins glared at the Mirkwood prince miserably with their' arms crossed over their' chest and identical scowls firmly stationed on their' faces as they watched their' usually calm friend nearly fall over with the force of his laughing. It took the fair haired prince a few moments to get his breathing under control and once he did Legolas wiped his tears away and straightened his posture.

"So Glorfindel has finally taken his vengeance or was it Erestor whom did the dirty deed?" Legolas asked finally able to breathe properly.

"Nay Legolas it was neither", the Mirkwood prince was surprised when a note of pride entered Elladan's voice, "it was our dear little cousin Estel"

"Your father only spoke briefly of him when I woke, who is he?"

Elrohir sighed his pink eyebrows lowered over his silver eyes making them look even brighter, "Estel Malrendilion a.k.a Aragorn son of Arathorn and Gilraen the fair, heir apparent of the Gondorian thrown, crown prince of the Dunedain, a lord of Rivendell, and today's birthday boy", he informed his friend quietly ever mindful that though there weren't many people there they were hardly alone.

"Which explains your current appearance", Legolas nodded suitably impressed, "getting you both when he would be practically untouchable"

They both growled feral with their' fist balled at their' sides, "not for long"

However anything that Legolas was going to say was cut off by the sound of laughter coming from Mithrandir whom was bent over heavily looking toward the steps leading to the hall of fire. The Mirkwood prince couldn't stop his jaw from dropping once he saw what had the gray wonderer losing his composure. A great beast of which the prince had never seen walked down the sun-warmed stones with a squirming pale burden dangling from its powerful jaws. Yet the sentinels stationed around their lord in various parts of the courtyard had not moved and neither had said lord. And even more surprising was the fact that Elladan and Elrohir didn't attack either once they spotted the obvious predator stalking toward them. In fact they laughed along with Mithrandir and then burst into song.

"Here cometh the lion of the north"

"And his little one, Estel"

"Into the merry valley of Rivendell"

"To which his brother doeth reside"

"Sing all ye sons of Gondor"

The brothers began to dance arms interlocked as the pranced about. Even as Mithrandir began to clap along with the tune Legolas watched them in shocked stupor. Glorfindel whom had stood guard watched the entire scene with an amused smirk.

"All hail Malrendil the black king"

"All hail the keeper of the Dunedain"

"The clever"

"The brave"

"The totally insane"

"Istar of the west"

'Wait a minute, Malrendil?', then Legolas remembered that Elrond had told him about his little brother being a wizard but he recalled no mention of Malrendil also being a shape shifter.

Said wizard was enjoying himself immensely as he walked down the grand steps of his brother's home idly listening to the indignant yawls of the currently transfigured cub trapped in his mouth. That is, until his nephews began to sing that infernal song they insisted on making up once they had settled in Rivendell all those years ago.

Malrendil growled his displeasure but otherwise ignored them before lying down on the courtyard ground and dropping his 'cub' between his massive paws. Immediately the little kit tried to escape, leaping forward only to be caught and pulled back into the circle of his embrace where he proceeded to give the little one a tongue bath. Malrendil watched in abject amusement as the twins fell over laughing, unable to support themselves at the sight of him licking 'Estel'.

Legolas merely continued to stare; mouth ajar as the obviously predatory animal licked it's young from the base of its tail to the top of its head while occasionally preventing it from leaping away from his lapping tongue. Almost absently the Mirkwood prince knew he should be laughing almost if not harder than the twins but couldn't get over his shock.

"May I introduce my brother lord Malrendil Earendilion the black king and keeper of the Dunedain and his son or more accurately his cub Estel", asked Elrond wryly

The scion of the Mirkwood royal line closed his mouth with an audible click, "He is a shape shifter as well lord Elrond?"

Elrond furrowed his brow and a frown tugged his thin lips downward, "not to my knowledge, though I have little doubt it is in fact Estel that is the cub, I know little of my brothers magic so you will have to ask him once he resumes his human form"

They fell silent; watching as Malrendil finally let the cub up and idly listened to Estel's furious hissing that sounded more like an irate house cat rather than a lion. Malrendil made a chuffing sound that Elrond was sure was laughter and watched in amusement as his young nephew caught sight of a butterfly and immediately went after it, unable to fight his obviously new feline instincts to pounce.

Mithrandir had managed regain enough composure to speak, "the lady Galadriel should be here soon, has the young lord any plans of restoring his son back to his proper self", the gray wonderer asked his long time friend.

Elrond's eyebrows furrowed in mild bewilderment with a touch of annoyance, "You knew that he did this"? Leaving the 'and you didn't tell me' unsaid.

Gandalf idly wondered if anyone else could hear the whine in the elf-lord's voice, " Lord Malrendil mentioned briefly of a gift he intended to give his son I can only assume this is it"

Elrond's lips pursed into a thin line and again Gandalf wondered if he was the only one who could see the almost pouting quality in the half-elven's expression. The old wizard caught the gaze of Glorfindel who stood some distance away and watched as the Balrog slayer rolled his eyes skyward and knew that he too could notice the almost infinitesimal immaturity his lord was trying to conceal. Suddenly the sentinels posted at the open gate called out. The Galadhrim were coming.

* * *

Queen Galadriel of Lothlorien sat astride her pale coated steed, her pale lace gown flowing around her dainty ankles just shy of her silver shoes, and her velvet blue cloak slung gracefully over her shoulders with the hood dawn over her head just enough to draw attention the thin mithril circlet upon her brow. Her cerulean orbs looked upon the city her son-in-law called his own and smiled. She could feel the presence of her new son in law blanketing the last homely house in a protective embrace mixing with his power with that of Elrond and Galadriel had to fight her first reaction of brushing her mind with Malrendil's. 

_Flashback_

_Galadriel stood over her mirror, hearing the soft whispers of fate beckoning her to look. And look she did, briefly. For if anyone looked in the mirror for too long they would become trapped in it, forever witnessing various possible outcomes to one future. And what Galadriel saw had her tilting her regal head in confusion. She saw a young man-child fighting against a red eye demon with magic that literally made the air around them sizzle with heat. Taunts and insults were traded with equal fever as they and others fought._

_Monster against child_

_Blood stained crimson against glowing emeralds_

_Absolute evil against an avenging angel_

_The elf-queen continued to watch them with rapt attention as they younger of the two combatants became momentarily distracted when caught sight of a scruffy dark haired male fall backward and into an entrance completely covered in shredded black curtains. It was only then Galadriel took notice of it and she could feel her skin crawl at the almost slimy sensation the opening seemed to emit. _

"_SIRIUS"!!! _

_Galadriel swung her gaze back toward the young one only to see him nearly collapse pain naked on his face. She had to resist the urge to flinch only to be unable to stop the reflex a moment later. She felt a powerfully corrupt mind ceremoniously slam into the green eyed male with about as much grace of a speeding Balrog, breaking down his defenses and possessing him. And for a moment his eyes burned blood lusting red._

_End flash back_

Galadriel shook her head imperceptivity clearing her thought before they could take root.

"Are you well my lady?"

The elf-queen tilted her proud head and smiled serenely, "I am well Haldir"

She regarded the marchwarden with a practiced eye as she surveyed her favored guard's appearance. The haughty elf had opted to forgo his usual forest green and brown uniform in favor of wearing dark a blue tunic with a protective leather vest strapped over it, and pants of a lighter shade of the same blue color as his tunic. He like herself rode on a pale steed without saddle, bit, or bridle and like all elves he needed these things not. Haldir was one of the most sought after elves in Arda for even in his arrogance he was beautiful but at the same time Galadriel was sure that Haldir's usual attitude would set Malrendil's teeth on edge.

Not for the first time Galadriel wanted to sigh. Her mirror had shown her many things that night some eleven years ago and one of the most prominent lessons she learned was that Earendil's youngest had three serious aversions, arrogance, bullying, and bigotry. Unfortunately, as honorable as Haldir could be, he could also be equally as antagonistic even when not provoked.

"Haldir I must ask something of you before we enter Imladris and I ask that you not be offended"

Confused but ready to listen the captain of her guard bowed his head, "I will try my lady"

"I ask that you be cautious around lord Malrendil, I know your aversion toward the second born-", Haldir clinched his teeth, "however not all men are weak or ignorant and to judge Malrendil Earendilion as such would be an error of disastrous proportions"

She watched Haldir as he quietly contemplated her words before he gave her a reluctant nod of understanding. For as stubborn as he was Haldir knew his failings well. And out of loyalty to his queen and home the marchwarden would listen and take her words to heart. Galadriel smiled with the assurance that her most loyal guard would do his best and turned once again look toward the fast approaching gates to the valley city in which her half-elven kin resided. The great bars were wide open with a two guards carrying ceremonial spears standing before each gate. Galadriel and the rest of her company could see other sentinels posted throughout the courtyard scattered among the rest of the crowd. They rode into the courtyard and Galadriel was immediately greeted by Elrond.

The elf-lord bowed his dark head, "Suilaid Hiril Galadriel", "How fare the and Arwen?"

Galadriel gracefully dismounted her horse and moved to stand before her daughter's widower, "Suilaid Heru Elrond I am well as is the Evenstar, how are my grandson's"

Elrond shot a glance toward the twins as they moved forward to greet their' grandmother. Embarrassment was plain on their' faces along with an odd mixture of equal parts of happiness and annoyance. Musical laughter filled the courtyard as Galadriel surveyed her grandsons. Many of the other elves laughed as well but none of them laughed like she.

"So you have finally become victims to your own folly", and, without thought to propriety Galadriel embraced them, "Im gelir ceni ad lín"

"As are-"

"-We grandmother"

"But must-"

"You call attention-"

"-To our current state?"

Galadriel tilted her head slightly upward to look at Elladan and Elrohir in the eye, "of course"

The twins moved aside, greeting Haldir with a simple simultaneous tilt of their' dark heads. They never really liked the elf but weren't willing to make as scene simply because of their' discourse especially when they knew it would only result to furthering their' embarrassment. Gandalf and Legolas greeted the elf queen next, only speaking to her briefly before retreating to stand next to Erestor. Galadriel looked around.

"Where is the birthday boy?"

She was answered by a rumbling growl and it was then that she noticed a lion making his way toward her, a squirming cub held securely in his jaws by the scruff of his neck. Galadriel felt her eyebrows rise and her jaw slacken once her eyes drew level with twinkling emerald orbs practically glowing with amusement. The beast bowed his head before her and pressed the furry hair ball into her hands.

Audibly she closed her mouth, "Le suilon Heru Malrendil Earendilion"

She looked down at the tiny kit trying to escape her grasp, "Aur Onnad Meren Estel Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo"

* * *

Suilaid- Greetings

Hiril- lady

Heru- lord

Le suilon- I greet thee

Im gelir ceniad lín- I'm happy to see you again

Aur Onnad Meren- Happy Birthday

Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo- A star shines on the hour of our meeting

* * *

a/n 2- sorry for not putting the translations last time. Some idiot complained about me putting the translations here so I didn't. It meant a lot less work for me. However clearly not all of us are very good with languages so there is no shame in having translations which I will have in this story. Thank you for your support and comments you should be expecting the next chapter in a couple of days-Rei 


	23. The hunt

Reborn19- Yes it is going to be very funny and that is this chapter right here

Ranma hibiki- It was too good to pass up of course I'm going to embarrass Estel a little bit

Serpent in the Shadows- I agree everybody has to have secrets of their' own and their' was a reason Harry nearly got put in Slytherin I'm just illustrating why

Whatever Star- Not at all, they're in Rivendell because Sauron has been hunting down the line of kings since his fall.

Reborn19- Darn you guessed correctly

Cherri202- Hey, don't worry about it I already said it would be a long way until Malrendil would be comfortable enough in a definite relationship.

Kirallie- I know it's embarrassing. Ain't I a stinker?

* * *

Author's note: Hey everybody sorry the update too so long. I was so sick I couldn't even get out of bed for a couple of days and having to catch at school afterward wasn't helping either. Anyways thanks for you reviews and support and I hope you all like this chapter. –Rei

* * *

Estel ceased his squirming and looked into Galadriel's gaze with wide quick silver eyes. Only now did Estel notice that he was now the main focus of the whole of his uncle's house, Galadriel, and her entourage. He made a chuffing sound in the back of his throat in greeting to his 'grandmother' only for it to turn into an indignant growl as once again he noticed how squeaky his voice had become in this form. Haldir looked over Galadriel's shoulder and down at the cub stationed in her slender hands. Incredulous he barely held back a rude remark from falling from his lips. His gaze swiftly left the little cub in favor of watching the fully grown beast leisurely regarding his queen. Emerald gem colored orbs met his sapphire gaze and momentarily held him absolutely still. Haldir could see wisdom and pain flashing across the beast jewel gaze in brief intervals, yet calm contentment never wavered from his fierce visage.

Swiftly Haldir bowed his head toward the elder lion, "Le suilon Heru Malrendil Earendilion Im Haldir llo Lothlorien", only to be startled with most of the other elves present as a golden light engulfed the elder lion.

And suddenly instead of a beast regarding him there stood before him and his liege lady Galadriel, a beautiful elf. Haldir's brows furrowed in mild confusion at the sight of the stunning being before them. The march warden had known Malrendil was a wizard, appointed Chieftain of the Dunedain and wasn't all too surprised when the black wizard was revealed as a shape shifter but this king of men looked like no wizard he'd ever seen. Haldir had assumed that contrary to what the rumors he heard about Malrendil's beauty he would be like the Maiar and taken the guise of an old man. Looking upon the famed black king Haldir admitted to himself that he was wrong, but he would never say out loud.

"Greetings lady Galadriel, Haldir of Lorien", Malrendil inclined his head slightly in respect toward the lady of the golden wood, "your gift is most appreciated my lady"

Haldir remained silently vigil watching Malrendil interact with his queen, still suspicious of him but willing to withhold judgment. Still the march warden couldn't help but feel that there was something off about the wizard.

Galadriel turned her gaze toward the now humanoid wizard, "you are welcome lord Malrendil"

Elrond cleared his throat, "Malrendil will you be turning young Estel back anytime soon?"

For a moment the young Istar looked thoughtful. For he was seriously considering leaving his son in the form he had given him. However as funny as it was Malrendil knew that he would never deprive Estel of his birthday cake, presents, and tormenting the twins of course. With a sigh he waved his hand toward the little Dunedain and almost instantaneously changed back into the now twelve year old boy. And it was only Galadriel's elven reflexes preventing Estel from falling as his body was abruptly returned back to its original state. The elf queen smiled serenely down at the sheepish youngster and helped him stand properly before allowing him to stand on his own.

"Le suilon Hiril Galadriel", he said shyly

Galadriel surveyed his appearance with an approving eye, "so this is the youngest lord of Rivendell, for a moment I thought that you would remain that adorable cub for the rest of your days, though to be honest I wouldn't mind so much if you did".

Malrendil placed a hand on his son's shoulder and smirked when Estel glared at him, "nay tis little Estel's birthday and he most have use of his hands and stomach in order for it be truly enjoyable".

Simultaneously Elrond and Galadriel gave empathic nods.

"Aye our dear cousin makes a fine feline", called out Elladan

Estel laughed nervously when he saw his cousins' approach the blond haired elf he saved the night before with them. And he could clearly see the stony glare the elf was shooting him. Suspicion all but glowed from his form but only Estel and Malrendil seemed to notice. Estel noticed because he was looking and Malrendil noticed because he had been on the receiving end of such a look many times in his past life. Malrendil flicked his gaze back and forth between his son and the one glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow fractionally at Estel in question. And all that he got in answer was an innocent look. The black wizard squeezed his shoulder sternly assuring the little Dunedain that they would converse about his wanderings later. Estel forced a smile on his face and tried not to wince at the very thought of having to speak on the matter with his father. Malrendil might be lenient the majority of the time but the black wizard would not stand for his son to do anything as dangerous or as reckless as he had done last night.

"Greetings, my colorful friends, I must say I feel outshone by you all this delightful morning!" He declared cheerfully.

The twins had identical embarrassed scowls on their' faces'

"My _dear_ cousin, come and meet an old friend. Estel, this is Legolas." Elrohir waved his hand toward the blond elf that stood between himself and his twin.

The icy glare had not wavered one inch and Gilraen's only son fought the flinch that wanted to give away just how uncomfortable he was at this very moment.

He fought his first instinct to shoot Malrendil a pleading look and greeted the prince of Mirkwood, "…It is a pleasure to meet you at last"

Yes happy birthday ... young Estel." Legolas replied awkwardly.

They stared at one another for a moment, before the boy turned back to the twins. The black wizard watched the entire exchange carefully, years of paranoia forcing its way to the forefront of his mind with a razor sharpness of Japanese steel. Elrond whom had remained silent spotted the look immediately sought to stave off the sure to follow catastrophe.

"Perhaps we should continue this inside?" Elrond called for his chief adviser and his Paiges

Galadriel sensing her son in law's distress motioned for Haldir and the rest of her party was to follow Erestor into the homely house to be settled. The March warden frowned but respected his lady's wishes, handing over the reigns of his and Galadriel's horses to the servant that approached him. The others did the same and began to file out of the courtyard intermingling with the residence of the last homely house. Glorfindel and Gandalf moved toward the hall of fire and called for the twins to come with them for the Balrog slayer could smell the feast that awaited them there. Galadriel turned her attention back to her son in law.

"I believe breaking our fast should be in short order", she said almost solemnly, "after all I have yet to give my gift to the young lord and he will have many other gifts this fine day"

Malrendil couldn't help but begin to like the enigmatic elf queen. The elf queen had so far impressed him with her polite respect for his almost unconscious need for personally space and she was obviously fast becoming fond of his son and Estel too seemed to like her in turn. Still the keeper of the Dunedain made no move to be anything other than polite toward Galadriel. He still didn't trust strangers even if she was 'family' too many bad experiences with the Dursleys made him weary even if the situations and people were completely different.

His dark head tilted to the side, "Aye my lady I agree what say you Estel?"

Estel's face lit back up into a warm smile, though his eyes were filled with worry. "Where is my carriage? I do not believe I should have to walk on this special day!" He declared good-naturedly.

His father chuckled both at the fact that Estel was trying to put distance between him and the elf he now knew as Legolas and the fact that he would willingly let himself be turned into a cub to get away. Malrendil again had to fight with himself to make a decision. He knew that the twins would look after Estel but at the same time he didn't trust the elf that was currently burning holes in the back of his son's skull.

After a moment Malrendil sighed, "For now dear Estel El will have to be at your mercy, go now and eat I shall be with you soon"

For a moment Estel looked like he was going to argue however the look that his father was giving him stopped his protest before they could even begin. So he simply nodded, smiled at the grumbling twins, and held his arms out wide in the universal sign of 'up'. Still grimacing Elladan complied and pulled the twelve year old boy up and on to his shoulders. He, Elrohir and Legolas bowed to Galadriel and followed Gandalf to the hall of fire. He watched them go along with Elrond and Galadriel a wistful smile upon his lips.

It wasn't until the courtyard was almost completely empty did Malrendil pull a fraction of his magic toward him and his brother making it so that it would act in a similar fashion to a silencing spell on earth.

He bowed to Galadriel, "if you would please pardon lord Elrond and I queen Galadriel"?

Galadriel looked almost apologetic, "Nay Harry Potter I can not"

Instantly the once boy who lived eyes became cold as he encompassed the elf queen, his adoptive brother, and himself in a cloak of silencing magic. He moved toward the she elf not knowing what he would do only to stop when Elrond's slender but strong hand caught hold of his shoulder. Malrendil looked into his brother's eyes and for the first time in twelve years felt guilt that did not coincide with thoughts of Gilraen and the other fallen Dunedain. Yet Malrendil shook off the feeling and nodded to his elder sibling, silently saying he was back under control.

"Another phantom in my dreams, yet you I was not aware of", Malrendil growled, "Tell me why should I trust either of you after this"

Galadriel absently noted that the young wizard was almost frightening even to her in his quiet fury, "because the time to speak of it was not in hand"

A sardonic smirk tugged at his lips, "And now is"?

"Would you have honestly listened before your grief had ebbed and your rage had been sated", asked Elrond

Malrendil once again thought of his former life and how he reacted when Albus told him of the prophecy, of how he reacted when he was cut off from his friends afterward with thoughts of only how the truth should have never been kept from him, how he had spent the first eleven years of his life as an almost slave and outcast, and of how it seemed that he was either loved or hated for things that he had no control over.

"Yes, I would have listened", "And if you truly knew my former life you would have known that, the last one to do that didn't tell because he thought to keep me innocent thinking to give me a childhood, so let me inform you something"

The black wizard moved forward and tilted his head upward to lock gazes with both Galadriel and Elrond, "Despite my mere twenty eight years of existence I am no child nor am I blind the darkness that is around me and though I crave peace I know that in some situations it can not last, do not try to hood my eyes because to so would be as good as lying to my face"

"We meant no offense Malrendil", his brother informed him gruffly "but can you honestly think we'd know that when you will not allow us to know"?

"You assume that it is your right to know my past", the black wizard shot back, "we all have our own demons to deal with and what came before this life is mine so stay out of it"

Elrond shook his dark head his aqua marine eyes alight with concern for his little brother, "our father's magic brought you to middle earth Malrendil and do you deny that you were in peril when he taken you, do you deny what I have seen with my own mind's eye that you were more than ready to die?"

"No Elrond I was not ready to die"

At the disbelieving look his adoptive brother shot him Malrendil smirked almost cruelly, "I was already dead"

Galadriel eyes were watery but somehow she kept her tears from spilling, "And still you allow this pain to continue, why?"

"There is a saying where I come from, don't fix it if it ain't broken"

Elrond wanted to argue, wanted to yell at him that this shell was not what he was meant to be only living for the sake of his son and not himself but he stilled his tongue. Malrendil's eyes were no longer cold but there was a solidarity there that couldn't be denied. And he now knew, despite everything Malrendil the black was not broken. The elf lord bowed his head slightly and took hold of his shoulder once again.

Galadriel lifted her hands as if to stroke his face only stopping short of actually touching him asking him almost silently if he accepted her, "I will abide by your words if you'll consider mine"

Silently the wizard leaned into her almost touch waiting for her to speak, waiting for his 'mother' to speak.

"Though you are not broken you are hurting, is it so wrong of us to want it to end" she paused "You said yourself we know your past not, is it wrong of us to want to know what caused the pain of a family member when time seems to have no effect on the wound in your heart"?

Malrendil said nothing.

* * *

Inside the hall of fire Gandalf and Glorfindel sat together watching the antics of the twins and Estel. Elladan had given him a sword forged by his own hand for his birthday. Yet the elf was sure to dull the edges ever mindful of how easy it was to be cut and or stabbed by it accidentally. Elrohir stood just a few feet away from them laughing at the mock battle that was sure to ensue. Legolas stood with him still wary of the young sword wielder and was determined not to relax until he was sure the human was not a threat.

I challenge you to a duel." Estel cried excitedly to his elder cousin

"I accept, but I warn you, after what you have done ere this morning, I will not be merciful!" Elladan grinned.

Their swords cracked against each other playfully at first before Estel quickly changed the pace, twisting expertly to catch the elf off guard. He held the blade against his elder cousin's chest with a cheeky smile.

"Aye, perhaps it is I who should be merciful!" Estel smiled warmly.

Elrohir cocked an eyebrow, "I think we are seeing the beginnings of a fine warrior" He grinned, "And the regression of another dear brother you have just fell prey to a twelve year old boy"

His twin scowled at him but he too could not help but be impressed the move Estel managed to pull off. He lowered his blade in defeat and the little Dunedain moved back and let his own weapon rest safely by his side.

"It would seem uncle has been giving you lessons little one", he pouted, "And not telling us about it how rude of him and Estel I thought you would know better"

"Yes it makes you wonder what else he is hiding", Legolas said none too quietly

All of a sudden Estel felt his cheeks heat with a blush just now remembering Legolas was there. The dark haired boy shot a long and suffering look toward the elf he had rescued adding the glare he had practiced in the bathroom mirror for hours at the end. Then he turned to the elder of the twins with in incandescent smile.

"You just wanted to see me fall flat on my ar-"

"Lambe, Estel en Eldaquet ná sinome", Estel looked to see his father followed by his uncle and grandmother enter the hall and winced at the stern look his guardian was giving him.

Galadriel's laughter filled the air, reminding Malrendil almost painfully of the church bells back in England when he was a child. Deep and resounding but still gentle enough not to disturb the peace of the towns they made music for, the sounding of the bells of Surrey's Prodistant church was one of the few good memories Malrendil had of his childhood. And the sound now drew a reluctant smile to his face.

"Worry not Morier, my ears are far from 'virgin' as my grandson's are so fond of saying", amusement couldn't begin to describe the elf queen's tone as she regarded her furiously blushing grandson. The elf queen moved forward her lithe hands reached in her cloak and retrieved a small wooden box that spanned the length of her hand and the width of a little over both her hands put together. She smiled as Estel hesitantly reached forward, stilling just as he was about to touch the box.

"Go on little one"

For a moment he bristled at being called little but curiosity got the better of him and Estel opened the box. He gasped, inside the box was a miniature velvet pillow and resting on it was silver bracelets. They were thick, narrow and etched with the blessings of the weapon's smith of Lothlorien. Eyes wide Estel could do nothing but watch his grandmother place the bracelets on his wrist and smile at his shock.

Stepping back the elf queen looked him over and nodded, "a fine young warrior you'll make dear Estel"

The child flashed her a thousand watt smile and ran over to show Elrohir his new possessions with a hurried thank you. Galadriel shook her head and went to sit next to the head of the table on the raised dais and proceeded to eat a piece of a strange looking green fruit. Elrond too seemed to find the situation vastly entertaining especially with the twin terrors still suffering the effects of Estel's morning prank. The elf lord sighed and sat at his usual place at the head of the table, sitting right next to his mother in law. He smirked and called out to Mithrandir whom had nearly fallen over because of laughing too hard. Glorfindel had to hold him upright by his shoulder while he himself grinned at his liege lord's offspring's' misfortune.

"A court of jesters we have become, for the hilarity and love of my nephew, long will this day be remembered as the day the last homely house became a place of madness and foolery"

The gray wanderer became red in the face and waved his hand in a flourished manner, "Aye the lord doeth speak true be it good or ill this day will not be soon forgotten"

Malrendil shook his head in exasperation at the bantering between the obviously old friends and could see his son's face now as ripe as a tomato from the embarrassment. And normally he would at least attempt and save face for Estel but the black wizard was feeling playful and Estel still needed to be punished for leaving out any mention of meeting the Mirkwood prince on his escapade the night before. He had seen the slight limp Legolas walked with and since there was no chance he got thrown by his horse that left only one way he could have been injured. He was attacked. Seeing as how Imladris was guarded from the more nasty things that stalk the night it lead Malrendil to the conclusion that he was mostly likely either harassed by goblins or orcs. And it was obvious that he had been in a worse way prior to this morning meaning he was probably too hurt to fight back.

He also noticed the way Tharanduil's only son glared almost spitefully at his son the same way Snape used to glare at him the same way. Malrendil wanted to snort at the irony. Mentally asking if some how it was destined that his line would somehow offend the most prideful beings they could encounter. It mattered not whether or not Estel was the son of his body he was still his son. Malrendil moved to pick up his son sword and all making the twelve year old squeal in protest.

"Ada put me down, put me down"

Malrendil ignored him and the roaring laughter around them with a cheeky smile, retrieving the sword from his son's hand with the ease of long born practice. For like his son he too had lessons in weaponry only his lessons were spent in the Dunedain camp with Tarondor who died in the skirmish that had the camp burnt to the ground. For a mere five months the black wizard secretly learned the way of proper warfare and learned the tools of the trade though he preferred a staff or dagger instead of a sword. However he never forgot his lessons and in fact tailored it toward his own style over the years in secret. And then he began to teach Estel at the tender age of seven, ever mindful of the dangers that lurked unseen even in Rivendell. It was just his rotten luck that Estel was a natural with the sword.

"You won't be needing this until tomorrow young one"

Estel stilled and looked at his father with shock, "you mean-"

"Yes Estel"

Like clock work Malrendil could tell the exact moment when what he said registered in Estel's brain and let go of the boy immediately as said boy made to jump out of his hold excitedly yammering thank you the whole time. Somehow the boy was able to land on his feet and the enthusiastically hugged Malrendil's middle and had he not been so small Malrendil had no doubt Estel would have picked him up and spun him around. The black wizard pat his son on the head and tugged affectionately at his dark curls.

"Eat my son so that I may help you pack", he told Estel softly

Vigorously Estel nodded his head before rushing to sit next to Elrohir opposite of Legolas and began to dig in plate of fruit already on the table drawing more chuckles from those watching the birthday boy. However The Mirkwood prince's glare did not lessen even as Elladan sat at his side and Malrendil regarded him from afar as he too sat down to eat breakfast.

Galadriel looked intrigued, "what gift has Estel so excited"?

Elladan smiled with pride, "Estel is to go with Elrohir, Legolas, and I on his first hunting trip dear grandmother"

Legolas looked momentarily shocked obviously he hadn't been told the little Dunedain was going with them. Malrendil never wanted to strangle his nephew quite as much as he did in that single moment. Yet Malrendil remained in his seat knowing he would have to wait. Suddenly he stood swallowing a sparse amount of grapes before indicating to the elder of the twin terrors of Imladris to follow him out of the hall of fire. He didn't care whether anyone noticed or not. And many did including Legolas yet like the others he said nothing. Elrond spoke quietly with Galadriel, again inquiring after his daughter and her well being in the care of her grandfather and the darkness that seemed to be once again slowly creeping from the east. Both he and she noticed the look Malrendil shot Elladan but dined to speak on more serious matters seeing as the both trusted the black wizard would not do bodily harm to him. Elladan wasn't so sure but followed the silently fuming wizard anyway.

As soon as they were far enough from prying eyes Malrendil rounded on his nephew with a thunderous look, "what the hell are you thinking"?

"Huh?"

"Have you not been observing the way your friend has been boring holes into the back of your cousin's head", Malrendil hissed

Elladan raised his in a placating gesture, "Valar Malrendil slow down, Legolas is just weary of humans", "and he's had some … bad experiences"

"I don't care Elladan", the black wizard informed him, "Just talk to him, and set him straight, before I have to"

Without another word he left Elladan on his own to contemplate the eminent threat Malrendil posed if Legolas didn't get over his apparent hostility quickly. He rubbed his face with a sigh, "Eru what a mess"

* * *

Le suilon- Greetings 

Heru- Lord

Im Haldir llo Lothlorien- I am Haldir of Lothlorien

Hiril- lady

Ada- dad

Lambe, Estel en Eldaquet ná sinome- Language, Estel there is a queen present


	24. All The Things That Can Go Wrong

_A/N: Back by popular demand, Keeper of the Dunedain. Hey guys, ya thought I was going to abandon this one didn't cha? Well rejoice my dear readers I am not gonna abandon this fic. I was just taking a break from it. But breaks pretty much over, I won't update this fic often but I will update it nonetheless. Now on to Q and A. –Rei_

* * *

Nanashi Sonzai- first off thanks for the info that's gonna come in handy. As for your 'title' question well he's the Istar of the north to the Valar Lion of the West to the Twins. They are just nicknames to pick with him. As for the pairing I'm not telling, sorry.

Rokkis- Yup I enjoy being an evil authoress i.e. so many possibilities to explore so little time to enjoy them all. And thanks for the critique I'm still getting used to that.

Shadewolf7- This is whipped compared to The Quick And The Dead. Take a look at that fic and I bet you, you'll be getting an education on colorful language that you'll never forget.

Tmctflyboy- Oh our elven prince is about to get a crash coarse in reality check 101 real soon.

Tobang- I understand your reluctance more than you'll ever know. I've had the unpleasant run in with bad slash after bad slash after bad slash but I'm determined to make this a good one. And key word on this **eventually**. To me, my characters are real if that makes any sense, and thus they have to evolve change and grow like real people more often than not do. So don't worry too much about it.

Dahlia Franks- Damn it you guessed that's alright cause those two aren't going to be together for awhile. Sorry to disappoint.

Yasu Nozomi- That'd be telling, Shame on you for trying to get me to spill the beans before telling the story.

JuMiKu- You forget about what type of people he had to deal with when he was a child. I know how my mother acts when someone treats me like some of the people treated her when she was young and trust me it was bad. Harry's on edge right now and there's nothing worse than a defensive parent.

LynnGryphon- Sadistic much? But then again the idea had crossed my mind so I'm not much better.

* * *

_And to the rest of my loyal readers and reviewers sit back, relax and enjoy.

* * *

_

Malrendil didn't return to the hall of fire after his conversation Elladan. Rather he went to his son's room to wait for the young boy to return. To occupy himself, the black wizard began to pack the bag his son would be taking on his first hunt. It was only a small distraction but one that he needed in order not to become impatient. Being a king, father, and husband had done wonders for his patience but Malrendil was still young yet.

So the black wizard tried not to concentrate too much on the questions buzzing around in his head as he tucked away an extra pair of clothes for his son. However, Estel didn't make him wait long seeing as after only an hour later the little ranger went to his room intent on getting away from Legolas's staring. Only to be confronted by his adoptive father's almost intrusive gaze once he entered his room, Estel gulped. Malrendil was smiling at him, and had it been anyone else the youngest of Elrond's household would say the look was purely sinister.

"We'll be having a conversation now my son, exactly why does the prince of Mirkwood hate you?" Estel tried to look innocently confused "I can't read minds Ada, besides, you yourself taught me that people don't really need a reason to hate." As clever as his son's answer was, the black wizard was hardly taken by surprise. He cocked his head, the smile rapidly spreading into a smirk. "True, but trying to divert me? Not the greatest idea in the world my son, I know that you at least have an idea what has gotten into Greenleaf's craw I suggest you share."

Embarrassed, Estel knew better than to try and refute his father when he took, that, particular tone of voice. "Imighthavesavedhislifeagainstacoupleorcswhichistotallynot- "Slow down Estel, I'm not going to get angry if you tell me the truth." 'Much', Malrendil amended but he wasn't about to tell his son that. Taking deep breaths the curly haired child wrung his hands nervously in his tunic. "Well, when I went out, I kinda ran into a bunch of orcs and Legolas was there." Malrendil didn't look in the least bit surprised in fact he looked down right amused.

His face nearly spasms in suppressed laughter. "Let me guess you saved his life?" At his son's startled nod Malrendil did laugh. "Aye you are truly a son of mine, blood or not." Wide eyed Estel was too shocked to ask Malrendil to elaborate. However the loin of the west needed no prompting. Even as the tears of hilarity rolled fat drops down his face Malrendil began to tell him a tale from his childhood of a bitter and vindictive man named Severus Snape.

* * *

In the hall of fire everyone noticed the glaringly obvious absence of the birthday boy and his wizard father. However, Elrond wasn't going to interrupt the peace of this gathering, even knowing that Estel left because one of 'his' guest. Many knew that the demise of Legolas's grandsire was in partial fault of the second-born. He had hopped that once the prince of Mirkwood got to know his nephew then Legolas would find that not 'all' the second-born were detestable creatures. Yet the more time passed in each others company the more agitated Legolas seemed to become.

When Malrendil asked to have a word with Elladan instead of Legolas, Elrond was surprised. He had glanced at his mother-in-law. Galadriel's lips were placed in a barely visible frown yet she didn't stray from her conversation with Glorfindel. When his son returned without Malrendil, the half-elven lord sent his son a questioning look. Elladan merely grimaced in return. Elrohir was also watching his brother. It was easy enough to see whatever their 'uncle' had said had troubled the usually unflappable twin. Almost immediately Elladan's eyes met his and flicked toward their' long time friend. Confused, Elrohir tilted his head inquisitively.

Even as he took his seat next to the wood elf, Elladan once again flickered to their' friend and then to where Malrendil had led him. Looking at their' friend, the younger of Elrond's twin sons noticed that Legolas was still glaring at Estel. Earlier he had equated the blond elf's staring to wariness, yet even now Legolas's regard had not let up. Slowly Elrohir nodded toward Elladan, so the black king wanted them to talk to their' friend. It wasn't long after that, even the amiable Estel could no longer stand the weight of the Prince's stare, and with hasty excuses left his uncle's table.

And yet the lord of Imladris still refused to acknowledge the awkward air that seemed to consume his hall. He could only hope that whatever had his Mirkwood kin's heart so inflicted with malice would resolve itself. 'And if it didn't,' he mused wryly, 'then Elrohir and Elladan will speak with him.' Elrond watched every so often as his troublemakers shot the Woodland prince suspect looks. The rest of the night passed on without further incident and everyone went to bed in fairly light spirits. Even the surely Legolas, whom despised the new mystery of Elrond's household.

* * *

The next morning, even before the sun made it's ascension to the sky, he was up and helping his fellow elves make final preparations for the journey ahead. The blond elf loaded the horses with Elladan's while Elrohir went to retrieve their cousin. Legolas couldn't help the grimace at the thought of the deceitful creature Imladris seemed so enamored with.

What he didn't know was that Elladan was watching him, and seeing his grimace for perhaps the hundredth time decided enough was enough. "Legolas, I'm going to ask you a question and before you get offended, I want you to answer honestly." His friend frowned severely, and looked at him from around his rather robust mount. Something was askew, if a question was offensive it wouldn't stop Elladan from asking. Not to mention, his friend was rarely serious, and when he did drop the guise of a jester, it was in ones best interest to listen.

The scion of the Mirkwood royal line had a sinking suspicion of what Elladan was going to question him about. Studiously the younger of Elrond's twin sons kept his eyes on the mane he was currently combing. He knew that he had to straighten out his friend, lest Malrendil take up the task himself, and Legolas would be off far worse if the wizard's hand was forced, but that didn't make this any easier. "What is your problem with Estel?" Even though he saw it coming Legolas still froze when he heard the words leave his friend's lips.

This first answer that came to mind was that the second born was treacherous. This fact was proven in how the little human had failed to inform his own family about his skill with a blade. Yet that would be a lie, for such cunning wasn't unheard of amongst those of the elves of Mirkwood who were constantly surrounded by enemies. It was in ones best interest to not show off especially when there was a possibility of said skills being used against you. So no, it wasn't that fact that he was deceitful.

Legolas argued with himself over the reasons for a long while, and the reasons were many. However, every time he contemplated his top reason, the blond haired prince abruptly dismissed it. There was no way in Mordor **that** was true. Seeing as his fellow hunter wasn't going to answer, Elladan sighed, "fine, don't answer me, but whatever it is Legolas, get over it, and do so quickly, Estel is a good boy and others will not be as tolerant of your antagonism as Elrohir and I."

* * *

Meanwhile Elrohir went to their' cousin's room, only to find the boy was awake and ready, with his father at his side. Malrendil was as grimfaced as the elder of Elrond's twins ever seen him. When the twins had come to him months about the idea of his son's 'first hunt' being outside of Rivendell's boarders, Malrendil had flat out refused. For years the wizard allowed Estel to roam out of his sight, because the little Dunedain never went beyond said boarders. Worst of all Elladan and Elrohir wouldn't allow anyone to see them off. To them, the act of saying goodbye was implying that they would never return.

This particular sentiment the former boy-who-lived could understand wholeheartedly, but it didn't make the parting now any easier. Almost reluctantly the wizard handed him Estel's bag. And still he gripped Estel's hand as if he would never let go, Elrohir was of the mind that had he the option Malrendil would hold onto the boy till his dying breath. The little Dunedain by contrast, was more excited than Elrohir had ever seen him.

The dark haired child bounced at his step father's side, ecstatic to go on his first hunt outside of the watchful gaze and under the powerful guard of his father and uncle. Even his owl friend seemed ready to fly off the walls at the prospect of not being under his mother's protective wing. But both parents' did let go, Malrendil with a kiss to his son's brow and Hedwig with an affectionate nuzzle to Hathellor's feathered throat. The brown and white hawk owl fluttered to Estel's shoulder as the boy began to follow his cousin back to the stables.

Hedwig and Malrendil watched their' retreating figures with both wistfulness and more than just a small bit of worry. Both understood that their' son and hatchling respectively had to strike out on their' own but it didn't it make it any easier to let go. The white owl flew down from the rafters to perch on the black wizard's shoulder. "We could follow them you know." He said ploddingly. Hedwig whistled her agreement, they could. But his long time companion then dug her claws gently into his velvet clad shoulder. They, however, were not going to.

* * *

The first day of hunting the twins spent most of their' time teaching their' cousin tracking and other necessary skills to survive in the wild. And throughout the entire day, Legolas ignored him. This was perfectly fine with Estel, seeing as he remembered the story his father told him the night before quite vividly. The knowledge that someone hated him simply because he was what he was grated Estel's nerves, but he wasn't about to confront the surly and fully healed Mirkwood elf about it. Despite what the twins might think, the son of Arathorn did have did have self preservation instincts.

By nightfall the four hunters and hawk owl had managed to travel a great distance from Rivendell's boarders, and further toward the Misty Mountains. They set up camp to cook their' day's catch, a cache of rabbits, which Elrohir and Estel had set traps for. Intent on staying away from the child that had provoked his ire for nothing more than existing, Legolas took up residence in a tree for first watch. Neither of the twins paid him any mind. Whatever funk the proud elf was in would pass when he was ready.

Elladan showed Estel the proper way to cook the hapless creatures after his brother skinned them. "You stew them." He told the dark haired child, taking out a small clay vessel, filled half way with watered down wine. The older of Elrond's son then helped his cousin cut up the already skinned meat into chunks to put into the vessel. Elrohir added wild mushrooms that he had found along the way, with salt and pepper he had taken from the kitchens. From his perch on the child's shoulder, Hathellor ate the occasional chunk raw.

After Estel and Elladan was done filling the vessel with the meat, Elrohir but it directly on the fire. Then they settled down around the fire waiting for it to cook. While they waited, they joked amongst each other, the twins hoping Legolas would lighten up already and join them. Estel just hoped the reticent elf would just continue to ignore him, for fear of confrontation on what was supposed to be a pleasant excursion. Abruptly the steel eyed Dunedain clamped down on that train of thought, looking around himself nervously as if someone had heard his thought.

His dark haired cousins looked at him confusedly. "What is it Estel?" The boy let out a nervous chuckle, "it's nothing," Both of the twins looked down upon him disbelievingly. The young one despite his few years even by human standards was far from finicky and was never given to unusual nervous outburst. Seeing the determined not to mention skeptical looks on their' faces Estel fortified himself against his automatic need to just tell them what was wrong. It was stupid anyway and he had no wish to be made fun of in front of their' blond headed friend.

Just as the twins were about to grill him anyway, they all heard the twang of Legolas's bow, far off into the distance. Elladan and Elrohir's heads shot up to find their' friend no longer on his perch in the nearby tree. Immediately they both shot up to their' feet, "stay with Estel." They both shouted running toward the sudden sound of battle. Just as abruptly they both stopped realizing what they were doing. "Hathellor will protect me," Estel quickly said stalling the argument that was quickly brewing.

Seeing the brothers hesitate Estel rolled his eyes before rising to his feet and shoving them toward where their' friend had gone, "go." Finally nodding Elladan and Elrohir drew their' weapons and ran off to join Legolas in whatever battle he gotten himself into. Knowing better than to try and sneak after them, Estel drew his own dagger and remained close to the fire, Hathellor, scanning the trees with his keen gaze. The littlest human of Elrond's household sighed. His father was right, in bad situations whatever can go wrong would most probably do so.


End file.
